Suicide Squad Origins: Luna Cee
by EscapeArtistAO
Summary: Luna Cee has been offered a deal by the famous Amanda Waller. She takes it thinking she will now be apart of the Task Force X. She ends up falling in love with their main target: The Clown Prince of Crime. ON HIATUS UNTIL 2017
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in the cold, damp cell trying to figure out how I would get out of this ridiculous looking straight jacket. It didn't go with my eyes at all. The mask over my face was starting to itch. I only bit the security guards ear off because he had a stupid looking earring. It's not like I made it a slow mutilation. I made it quick, I didn't have anything personally against the guard. If I did, he wouldn't be alive. My cell door creaked open and an older woman walked in. She looked clean cut and like she hadn't smiled in years.

"You must be Luna. My name is Amanda Waller. I'm with National Security. I'd like to talk to you about some things for a minute, if you don't mind." She said taking out her pen.

"Well, Ms. Waller, be my guest. Although I am going to assume you'll need more than a minute." I said through my mask.

"Well yes. Good point." She said smiling. They all did this. Try to act casual when there is that giant elephant in the room. The elephant that knew I have killed countless people and could burn someone with my fingertips.

"What do you want?" I asked through the mask.

"I want to present an opportunity to you. I am developing a team, you could say. People who have special, um, talents. You will be doing some good to make up for the wrong. Does that make sense?" She asked.

"What's in it for me? I don't usually help the good guys." I said.

"I take that mask off of you. I let you out of here. You'd be free to go. As long as you agree to do as I say and follow orders." She said. I eyed her carefully. I knew I couldn't trust her, but I wanted out of here more than anything.

"Okay, mind taking this mask off now?" I asked.

"As long as you don't try to bite." Amanda said as she started to get up.

"Cross my heart." I said. Amanda took my mask off and I moved my jaw sharply from side to side, trying to stretch. My dark hair hung around my face and I tried to blow a piece away from my frame.

"So, are you interested in my proposition?" She asked sounding sort of impatient.

"Lady, why the hell would I want to help? Who else is on this team as you call it?" I asked twitching in my straight jacket.

"Well, so far we have Floyd Lawton, Harleen Quinzel…" She continued.

"Yeah yeah lady. I don't know people by their birth names. Give me aliases." I said with frustration in my voice.

"Okay, we have Deadshot, Harley Quinn, El Diablo, Enchantress, Rick Flag, Killer Croc, Slipknot, Captain Boomerang, Katana...do those ring a bell?" She asked.

"Vaguely. I know Quinn pretty well. Girl has really been through the ringer. Joker really messed her up." I said with a slight smile. "Gotta give him props…" I said as I started to daydream about how he had tortured her. Or how she said he did. I had never met The Joker in person. I had heard of him through Harley and word on the street. Harley used to be roomed in Arkham next to my cell. I hadn't heard her talk through her cage in a while though. Now I knew why. She was recruited. Amanda Waller cleared her throat to snap me out of it. I snapped my head back.

"Sorry. Continue." I said.

"The U.S Government has intel that some dangerous things are coming. Things that could destroy Gotham." She said.

"And why would I care?" I asked.

"Well, you help us, we help you." She said folding her hands together. I nodded slowly.

"I see. I am going to assume these so called missions will be dangerous for us?" I asked.

"Yes. Very. But how badly do you want freedom?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure if me basically committing suicide is worth it. But hell, why not? This straight jacket is uncomfortable." I said.

"So you are interested?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. What now?" I asked.

"Just need you to sign some paperwork…" She said looking at my straight jacket.

"Yeah. I will need to get out of this first." I said smirking. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pressed the buzzer on the door. She motioned for the guard to come in and take my jacket off. He shook as he undid my straps. I smiled. My hands were finally free and as much as I wanted to burn his eyes through sockets, I resisted. This guard was present when I bit the ear off of the other guard. Amanda slid the folder and pen across the floor to me. I looked at the paperwork and realized I needed knew gloves. These were looking worn down. I signed the document and slid it back to her.

"Excellent. The briefing on your first mission is tomorrow morning. Be ready." She said as she started to head for the door of the cell.

"What is the first mission?" I asked curiously. She hesitated.

"I can't tell you much just yet. But the citizens of Gotham City are in grave danger. It will be your job to shut down the operation led by the cities most menacing criminal." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The man you admire so much. The Joker. Good luck Miss Cee." She said as she shut the door behind her. My heart jumped. Again, I had never personally met The Joker. But when Harley was next to my cell, she talked about him non stop. And all of the horrible things he did. To her, to other people. I was intrigued. I couldn't deny that. But I signed a contract. I wanted out of here. My mission was to help destroy the infamous Joker.

The next morning I was yanked out of my cell by security guards. The hauled me outside Arkham and the sunlight stung my eyes. I was bound and gagged and taken into the medical wing. They injected me with something, I am going to assume was some type of device to keep me in line. They undid my straps and let me walk a few steps. I saw Harley and a few others. Harley Quinn was really the only one I had met in person. I had a run in with Killer Croc once, but as far as I knew we were good. Even though I killed one of his cronies. They lined all of us up and a taller man with an AK-47 walked past us.

"Hi boys!" Harley said.

"My name is Rick Flag. I will be your commander in this mission. You are going somewhere very bad. You could easily get killed. You will be in the heart of Gotham City which is where The Joker is currently over-running. He has hidden explosives all over the city and our job is to diffuse the bombs, eliminate any accomplices and above all, take out The Joker. Here's the deal, disobey me, die. Irritate or vex me and you die." Rick said as he skimmed us. Harley raised her hand.

"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." She said.

"Then you die." Rick said. Harley scowled and looked forward. I smirked and pulled at my gloves. A few military dudes came out and dropped boxes at our feet. Rick nodded so we knew to open our boxes. I opened mine and saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw my clothes that I had on when the Bat brought me here. Harley and I started to change.

"So you up for this, Quinn? I mean The Joker is your man isn't he?" I asked as I strapped up my boots. Her expression changed.

"No. Not anymore. He left me for dead Luna. It's time I return the favor." She said as she pulled over her shirt. We looked up and noticed everyone staring at us. I looked back at Harley.

"What?" She asked confused. I shrugged and continued to fasten my corset.

"How the hell do you fight in that thing?" Deadshot came over and asked me.

"It's how I was trained." I said. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Women." He said. As Harley and I chatted, Captain Boomerang interrupted.

"Well hey there gorgeous." He said to me. Harley giggled and looked to me to give him a response.

"Hello." I said trying to ignore him.

"Lovely we'll be working together yeah?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I walked away. Harley laughed and I heard Boomerang scoff. I wasn't here to make boyfriends. Or friends for that matter.

More military guys showed up with a huge chest and set it down in front of us.

"You can pick your own weapons. Don't even think about using them here. We will shoot you where you stand." Rick said. Harley was the first to open the weapons chest. She pulled out a handgun. I wasn't much for guns, but I figured I would make an exception. I pulled out a pistol and shoved it in my leather pants.

After we were all suited up and packing, Flag briefed us on the plan. It was pretty standard: diffuse bombs, take out any cronies and above all, get The Joker. Harley seemed to be pretty amped up to take him down. He must have really pissed her off. She seemed to have an unspoken thing with Deadshot. I was pretty good at reading people and I could tell she was banging him. After some bullshit military training exercises, Flag said we were ready. It was already night and we saw the military chopper fly towards us. I wasn't nervous. I lived for this shit. It may not have been my typical M.O, but hey. I wanted to get the fuck out of Arkham. I felt my finger tips burn. I could usually feel it when I got anxious. El Diablo wasn't much of a talker but we had something in common: fire. I had to admit, I was sort of jealous. His fire was bigger than mine. But mine was much more secretive.

"So what got you into Arkham?" I asked him.

"Commissioner Gordon. Caught me after a robbery." He said looking down.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. You burnt down the building." I said smiling. He smirked but of course nothing huge.

"Yeah, the Bat caught me after I tried breaking into the Gotham City Museum. I had to burn a few guards and two of them died at City Memorial. Everyone had a big cow." I said as I loaded my gun. He laughed slightly and played with fire in his hand.

"So, you can burn people with your fingertips huh?" Deadshot asked me. I nodded.

"Yep." I said.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" He asked me. Everyone started laughing. Harley hit Deadshot on the shoulder.

"Leave her alone. She wears gloves." Harley said.

"Can we see em?" Boomerang asked. I rolled my eyes and took one of my gloves off. They were all fascinated by the red glowing tips of my fingers.

"Wait, so can you burn yourself?" Deadshot asked.

"No." I said as I slid my finger down my cheek. A glowing orange line followed my finger on my skin.

"Oooh. Pretty!" Harley said. I smiled.

"Thanks Quinn. It's actually quite fun to burn right through eye sockets. It is like popping bubble wrap…" I said smiling. I looked up and saw Rick Flag staring at me with a disgusted look. I shrugged and held on to the sides of my seat. Out of nowhere, we were being shot at. Granted, we were in a military chopper so it couldn't have done much damage.

"It's Frost. They're trying to take us out." Flag said as he ran to the front of the chopper and told them to land immediately.

"Yeah, Mr. J always has Johnny do his dirty work." Harley said rolling her eyes. She blew a bubble with her gum and twirled it in her finger.

"He is a scarce bloke isn't he?" Boomerang yelled said as he cocked his gun.

"Alright this will be an emergency landing people! One of our engines blew out from the bullets. Hang on tight!" Flag yelled as he sat down and quickly strapped himself in.

The chopper landed in spiral and if it weren't for our belts, we would have been fucked. Once we were on our side, we all unstrapped ourselves and followed Flag.

"What a ride!" Harley said as she jumped out. I followed her and we lined up.

"Okay, we're headed into that building. Try anything stupid, we blow your ass up. Got it?" Flag said sternly. We all rolled our eyes and headed to the building. Here we go, first taste of freedom...sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all walked into the first building and chaos ensued. The Joker's men were surrounding us already and we had just walked inside. Just as they were circling us, Johnny Frost walked in.

"Ms. Quinn. The Boss man would not be too happy with you turning against him like this." He said making an annoying tisk sound with his tongue.

"I don't give a shit what makes him happy. Stupid prick left me to die and I had to be saved by The Bat for crying out loud. Joker had this coming." Harley said as she swung her bat around.

"Now most of you I know. Croc man, nice to see you again." Johnny said as he walked down our line. He got to me.

"Now I don't believe I know you toots. Name?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Luna." I said.

"Luna what?" He asked.

"Luna Cee." I said.

"Cute." He shrugged. "Now all of you's here right now are in some big trouble. We've got the whole city wired. I don't know what Flag told you, but you's coming here is pointless. Boss is determined to burn this miserable city to the ground." He said. "So why don't you all just head back to the looney bin and we'll pretend this never happened." He said trying to reason with us.

"Not happening slick." Deadshot said.

"We are under strict orders mate. Don't have much of a choice here." Boomerang added.

"I say we take him out." Kitana said as she drew her sword.

"I second that." I said lifting my hand up.

"I'd like to see you whacked out freaks try it." Johnny said as his men got closer. I peeked down the line at my team and we all nodded. Bullets started flying. Harley and Deadshot took out 25% of the mean while Diablo let the fire rush from his hands. I grabbed a cronie and dug my fingers into his eyes. He screamed in pain and collapsed. Johnny made his way out of the room, but not before I started after him. I chased him through the building and saw him go into a room. I tried to open it but of course it was locked. I stood back and kicked the door down with my boot. I walked into a control room and looked around. I saw a map with green red and purple markings all over it. From what I could see The Joker really did have a master plan. Then I heard him behind me.

"You were right Johnny, she is a pretty one. Stupid, but pretty." He said. I turned to see a man with bright green hair, a silver, black and maroon suit. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. But that didn't matter, I had a job to do. Plus, he looked like an interesting challenge.

"Stupid? Don't get it twisted douche bag." I said as we circled across from each other. Johnny smirked and stayed back.

"So you're one of Waller's lab rats huh? She likes to prey on the weak ones." He said as he flashed a sinister and silver grin.

"You two would get along famously. I heard about how you turned Dr. Quinzel into the now Harley Quinn. Gotta say, very impressive. But mind games don't work on me. So let's do this." I said as I pulled my gun out of my back pocket and pointed it at The Joker's head. He let out a loud laugh that would probably terrify and normal person. Me? I found it oddly attractive and annoying. Johnny started to reach for his gun in his coat pocket but The Joker gestured for him to back off.

"Give us a minute." The Joker said, not taking his eyes off of me. Johnny nodded and exited the room.

"You know? You are the second bitch to point a gun at my head in the past week! Bitches don't have the guts to pull the trigger." He said putting his forehead on the barrel. I cocked the gun and he got a surprised look on his face.

"Try me asshole." I said smiling.

"Oh now come on! I am on your side doll! Think about it, two villains in Gotham City who want to burn it to the ground. We could make a great team." He said stepping back.

"Just like you and Harley made a great team?" I said cranking my head. He sighed.

"Oh Harley. She got all bent outta shape when we drove off that bridge." He said.

"Noo really? Maybe it's because you swam away and left her there to drown. The ever so annoying one, Batman had to rescue her. Then he hauled her away to Arkham. All because of you." I said. He looked like he was getting angry.

"Now listen doll face you don't know the half of it when it comes to that crazy broad." He said. Before I could think, he grabbed the gun out of my hand. I instinctively tackled him to the ground. I fought around his hands for the gun, but was unsuccessful. He grabbed my neck and turned me over so he was on top of me. He put the gun to my head. I felt the cold barrel against my temple. I wasn't scared, just pissed.

'You look so cute when you're helpless." He said laughing.

"Helpless? You obviously do not know me well." I said rolling my eyes. His knees dug into my arms as they held me down. I tried to wiggle my left hand out of my glove so I could at least leave my trademark on his cheek. Useless. Just as we were about to argue some more, Deadshot and Kitana came through the door of the control room.

"Get off the girl clown." Deadshot said as he pointed his gun at The Joker. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we were just goofing around. Don't get your panties in a wad Deadshot." The Joker said as he started to lift himself off of me. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear. I felt his cold lips on my ear.

"Think about what I said love." He said as he kissed my cheek. I wiped the kiss off of me and stood next to Kitana. The Joker started to walk backwards towards the window. I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Dead to take the shot.

"Now let's just talk about this like grown adults. I know you are under strict orders to blow my good lookin' head off, but is that really necessary?" The Joker said as he reached the closed window. Before any of his could answer, the window shattered from an outside crowbar (probably Johnny) and The Joker waved and slipped out the window. We ran after him but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I gazed down at the city from the building window where The Joker had escaped. I had no idea how he got down there, there was no fire escape in site. Deadshot took a step back and eyed me suspiciously.

"What was that Luna? How did he get the go on you? Did you just give him your piece?" Deadshot said with frustration in his voice. The rest of the Squad came in.

"Where is he?" Harley asked.

"He's gone. He got away." I said breathing heavily.

"Yeah I come in here and Luna's getting frisky with the clown." Deadshot said. I glanced at Harley who had a psychotic look on her face.

"We were not getting frisky. He was able to grab my gun right out of my hands." I said.

"How? I thought you were super fast." El Diablo said quietly.

"Clearly." Boomerang said as he chuckled. I shot him the finger and looked at Harley.

"Listen Quinn, I am not after your man. He pinned me down and I couldn't get the hit on him. I am not here to get laid." I said as I felt my fingertips tingle. Harley twitched and focused.

"I don't care. Why would I care?" She said with a twisted smiled.

"Again, not interested in the dude. What do we do now?"I asked the crew.

"Flag gave us orders to return to the safehouse location on the map." Boomerang said. I nodded and we all proceeded down the street and around the corner. We walked into an abandoned apartment building and saw Flag standing in the room to the left with his crew.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Flag yelled. The squad all looked at me. I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I had the clown. But he tackled me and took my gun. I couldn't get up, what was I supposed to do?" I said back. I could feel my fingers burning.

"Oh I don't know, shoot him?" Deadshot said.

"Listen asshole, you've been on my case since we started this. You have a problem with me?" I asked as I took off my gloves and inched towards him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, little girl." He said. I stormed up to Deadshot and punched him square in the jaw to the point of him falling backwards and sliding across the floor. He had a burn mark on his face and he winced at the pain. It took a lot for my entire hand to become fire.

"Enough. Gentlemen?" Flag said as he nodded at me. His second in command and another military man in uniform picked me up by my arms and escorted me upstairs. This was bullshit. Deadshot started it. It's not like I just let the Joker getaway. The guy had me on the ground in a kung fu like grip. The men threw me into a room that had maps and papers everywhere. I looked the maps and saw absolute chaos. In a nutshell, there was a 75% chance that this mission would get us killed. I shrugged. I always knew I would die at a young age.

I took my glove off and stared at my hand. My entire hand was glowing a pearlescent orange. I had never seen my entire hand do this. It was usually just at my fingertips. Why was this happening now?

Just as I was starting to get deep into my examination of my new power, I felt the wind gush behind me. I turned quickly and there he was. He had a sinister grin on his face and looked like he was going to charge me at any moment.

"What the hell are you doing here? They will have your head if they find you here." I said whispering. He laughed a quiet laugh that gave me chills.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not scared of them doll. Now I don't have much time here, but have you made a decision about joining me in my mission to destroy this god forsaken city?" He asked as he inched towards me. I took a deep breath.

"Even if I agreed with you and wanted to help, I can't. They embedded this little chip into all of us that can make us explode into a million pieces if activated. Guess who has the button?" I said. He put his hands to his forehead like he was praying. He shot his head back up after a minute or two.

"Let me see." He asked. I hesitated and walked towards him. I gathered my long hair and moved to the other side of my neck so that the back of my neck was bare. He touched my neck and let out a low growl. He ran his cold fingers across my skin slowly. I shivered. He noticed this and let out a small almost silent cackle.

He put his lips to my ear and breathed a gush of cold air onto my skin. He whispered, "You gonna trust me?" He asked. At that moment, I knew what he was doing. I felt his cold blade touch the back of my neck. When I nodded, I felt the sharp stabbing pain in my neck. I didn't even flinch. I could hear him digging through the first layer of skin, trying to reach the tiny little chip. He reached his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer so that my back was against his side. Once he got to the chip he dug his cold fingers in. It oddly felt good. He retrieved the chip and examined it. I turned my head and saw it. It was flashing so there was clearly a tracking device in it. He dropped it on the ground spun me around to face him.

"I know that look in your eye doll. Anger and downright rage. This city has fucked us over one too many times. It's time we take it down with all the vigilante morons that go with it. You in?" He asked he breathed into my mouth. Just as we started to lock in, we heard loud and heavy steps outside the door. Without hesitation, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the fire escape. He started heading down the fire escape ladders. I rolled my eyes and jumped down on top of the military armored truck that sat a few floors below me. The windows blew out and glass went flying everywhere. He laughed and we bolted down the street and turned the corner. Just as we reached the alleyway, a black SUV pulled up and Johnny Frost was inside.

"Get in boss!" He yelled from the window. The Joker and I got in the back and looked behind us. They were most likely in the room they locked me in, looking for me. There was no way they didn't hear my grand exit, so they had to be getting close. Frost weaved in and out through traffic as I took my gloves off and examined my hands. They were glowing. The Joker eyed my hands carefully.

"Are you and that Satan guy related?" He asked.

"No." I said looking at him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, almost sounding human.

"Nope. I can't feel it." I said as I dragged my fingertip across my face. He smiled and crawled up front into the passenger seat. Just as we reached our destination, we heard a loud bang on top of the SUV.

"It's the Bat!" Johnny yelled. The Joker aimlessly started firing bullets out of his pistol through the top of the Cadillac SUV. I shook my head.

"Never let a man do a woman's work." I said as I got out of the car. I slammed the door and The Joker got out after me. I motioned for him to stay back. He rolled his eyes, but let me do my thing. Batman jumped down off of the SUV and stared me down.

"Long time no see Batty. I was starting to think you had forgotten all about me." I said smiling.

"How could I forget the lunatic that put Wonder Woman in the hospital for six months?" He said standing his ground.

"Oh come on. Skin grows back!" I said putting my arms in the air in protest.

"You made a deal Luna. Siding with him, wasn't in the contract." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah but look at that face. How could I say no?" I said as I looked back at The Joker who smirked at me.

"I am taking you back to Arkham, Luna. Your ride ends here." Batman said as he inched towards me. I felt The Joker brush past me.

"I'd like to see you try Batsy. She's mine now." He said as he put an arm over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frost rounding the SUV corner with something in his hand.

"I'll deal with you later, Joker." He said pointing at J.

"Uh oh. I am in trouble." The Joker whispered to me. I smiled. I started to walk towards the Bat. He tensed and watched me.

"Now listen Batman. I really don't think you should be getting involved in his plan. You will get yourself killed." I said. "On second thought, maybe you should. I'd love nothing more than to see you get taken out." I said. I was only inches from Batman. I slowly slid my glove off of my right hand and balled it into a fist. Before he could respond, I punched him as hard as I could square in the chest. He fell backwards and screamed in pain. I had burnt a decent sized hole in this armor and chest. His skin was melted off from just just 5 seconds of contact. I grinned and The Joker grabbed my arm.

"Come on darlin' we gotta jet." He said as he led me to the inside of the building. We went through what looked like a parking garage then to one of the many doors that were inside. I walked into another empty concrete room and there was a steel door with a coded padlock. Johnny Frost punched in some numbers and we walked in. It was a gold lit club with stripper poles everywhere. It was empty. The Joker sat me across from him.

"Frost, whiskey now." He said not breaking eye contact with me. Frost nodded and left the room. I put my glove back on and scanned the room.

"So? You gonna fill me in on this genius plan of yours?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. He gave me a grin.

"Someone is anxious huh?" He said with a laugh.

"Well I did break a government binding contract for this so it better be good." I said grinning back.

"So it had nothin' to do with my good looks?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I winced as I felt my neck. I reached my fingers back and then in front of me. I was still bleeding. He grabbed my finger and licked the blood off. I eyed his face and wanted to attack but I knew I had to keep this professional. Or at least try to. My main goal was destroying Gotham City and getting the hell out of here. Not getting involved with really hot clown gangsters.

Once he had licked the blood off, Frost came back in with a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses. He set them down in front of us.

"Johnny, gonna need you to stitch our little fire beauty up here. She is bleeding all over my couch." He said as he poured me a shot. I eyed him as Frost nodded and left again. He was obviously getting a needle and some thread.

"Does he know how?" I asked as I downed the shot of whiskey.

"He has stitched me up plenty of times. He won't mess up." He said as he poured me another. Frost came back in and had his supplies. He ordered me to move my hair as he examined my wound.

"It seems the government boys stuck some other devices in here. Not a tracking chip but we should take it out just to be safe. I can numb it if you prefer. It's pretty deep." He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't give a fuck, just do it." I said. He shrugged and went to work. It felt like someone was pouring alcohol into my wound. I stopped myself from crying out and The Joker laughed.

"Look right at me doll. No cryin' in this house, got it?" He stroked my face as he spoke. Was he really being nice? Or was this a way to keep in his web? I remembered what Harley told me. He was a master manipulator. This could be one big joke. He could be using me to get this done. Was Deadshot right? Was Harley correct in getting jealous of The Joker and I? Did she something that I didn't?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Johnny was done mutilating me and had sewn me back up, The Joker decided we needed to go over a few things.

"A, don't question me. I have been playing this game for a long time. Don't need opinions. B, When I say do something you do it. I don't need any lip from you. Got it so far?" He asked.

I scoffed.

"You don't own me. I said I'd help you. Not be your slave." I said, staring him down. This was a power test. I could tell he was just as stubborn as I was. He growled and gripped his cane.

"What if I told you it's for your own safety?" He said smiling.

"I'd say go fuck yourself. We both know you don't care if I survive this thing." I said not blinking. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care. You think I recruit just ANY hot broad I find on the street?" He asked.

"Um excuse me, you did NOT find me on the street." I said waving my finger at him. He laughed a loud and intimidating laugh.

"Whatever you say toots. Once we take Gotham, we start going bigger. We take down major cities like dominos. Then eventually, we go international." He said.

"Who else is in on this with you? You may be powerful here in Gotham, but beyond that, you are just a typical thug yes?" I asked. I wasn't scared of him so calling him a thug was easy.

"Watch it. I do have people on the other side. Not going to mention their names, but they will get the job done." He said grinning.

"I see. So what do we do next?" I asked as I paced across the stage.

"We check on my babies." He said smiling.

"Your babies?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me. We're goin' on a little field trip." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the garage of the club. He ordered me to get into his purple sports car and I obliged. He drove like a maniac but I didn't care. I was out of Arkham. Six months of being tied up like an animal messed with your head. We pulled up to a building with the words 'ACE Chemicals' etched into the front. We got out and I followed him to the basement of the building. I looked around and saw the beauty that was The Jokers master plan. There were wires and boxes everywhere. He was going to blow up Gotham, literally. My face lit up.

"Where else?" I asked.

"Everywhere. Every block." He said. I smiled even bigger.

"It's beautiful." I said looking at him with adoration. He inched towards me.

"Destruction is beauty. Why do you think I did it this way?" He said as he took my face into his hands.

"Why me? Why did you decide to make me a part of this?" I asked as I put my hands on his.

"Because. I saw it in your eyes. Even though you agreed to help the good guys, you are a bad girl at heart. Being good isn't in your nature." He said as he put his hands on my hips. Our lips started to inch towards each other then we were interrupted.

"Gotham PD put your hands in the air!". Said a burly man behind me. There were about ten cops standing in the doorway of the basement.

"Ah Gotham's finest! Good to see you guys!" The Joker said as he laughed. He inched towards them. I motioned for him to stop.

"Let me." I said. He scoffed and with his hand gestures, gave me the reigns.

I stepped forward.

"Jesus, Gotham scum of the female variety is getting cuter isn't it?" One cop said. I smiled.

"Not cuter, just smarter. I don't have all day." I said as I landed a high kick to one officer's face. He fell backwards and took the other rookies down with him. I turned and noticed The Joker had already ran out the back. I ran out the exit door and his purple car was waiting for me. I jumped in and screamed, "GO!".

"They behind us?" The Joker asked.

"Yeah, got about three cars on us." I said as I breathed heavily. He laughed and gunned it. One cop cruiser pulled out into our street and tried to ram into The Jokers side of the car. The Joker laughed a high pitched cackle and with force, rammed back. My head was starting to hurt from the driving. We finally lost the cops and we headed back to the club. We got inside and I felt my fist tensing.

"That was good work back there do…"He said as I punched him square in the nose. He doubled back and held his nose as it bled.

"You left me back there!" I yelled as I walked past him.

"I did not leave you, you're here aren't ya?" He said as he licked the blood off of his lip.

"You left me there with all of those pigs and you booked it! This is exactly what Quinn was talking about. You draw us in, then screw us." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh hon, that part hasn't happened yet. Trust me." He said giving me an evil grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. When are we gonna blow this place up? I am getting tired of waiting. Plus, Flag and his new team will find me eventually. I am not going back to Arkham. Waller can suck it." I said as I watched him wipe more blood from his nose.

"Patience dear. Patience. We have to divert the cops and SWAT. I already have my best guys on it. While they do that, we get the hell outta here and push this pretty little button." He said as he smiled and showed me the gold, shiny detonator.

"Does everything have to be flashy with you?" I asked as I tried to grab it from him. He yanked it behind him.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so sugar. I am gonna be the to push the button. Their my bombs." He said as he cackled. I eyed him.

"So I gotta ask. What did you do to the Wonder Bread?" He asked. I shrugged.

"She got in the middle of a fight that wasn't hers. I was fighting the Bat on a Friday night for fun, she got in the middle, I put her in the hospital for six months. Good times." I said smiling.

"Sounds like it. You hungry?" He asked as he sat down at one of the pearly boothes.

"I could eat a horse." I said as I sat across from him. Just as I sat down, a shaky man walked out of the back door in a chefs coat.

"The usual Franky." Joker said as he looked his phone.

"How would you like your steak cooked dear?" Franky said shakily.

"Bloody." I said smiling. The Joker looked up and winked at me.

"They will come for me you know. It will be a hassle for you." I said as I took a drink of wine straight from the bottle. He shrugged.

"Let em. I like a challenge." He said not looking away from his phone.

Well, I was in it now. I sat there as I drank my wine and observed my new partner in crime. He made my stomach turn, in a good way. But I still didn't trust him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, I started to feel the effects of not sleeping for two whole days. I tried to cover my yawn.

"You can sleep if you need to. Bedroom is back there." The Joker said as he reloaded his gun. I shook my head.

"No. Flag and the squad are still out there, either looking for a way to fuck up this genius plan of yours or looking for me. No time to sleep." I said as I yawned again.

"Suit yourself. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Execute plan then on a plane to New York City." He said as he shined his now loaded gun.

"So, I have been thinking." I said.

"Oh no. It's never good when females think." He said grinning.

"Fuck you clown. I am serious. Without Gotham, what are we? You basically run the crime lord families of this city and people run when they see me. That is power. Why would we want to give that up?" I asked. He pondered this and began to speak.

"Go on." He said.

"Why don't we transport the bombs to the specific places that need to be taken out? Like City Hall, Wayne Enterprises...?" I said. His face lit up.

"We could release all the inmates from Arkham. We could blow up the entrance building. It will give them a way out plus take out the guards. I like where this is going doll!" He said as he laughed.

"They will wreak havoc on the city. Then we will really have the power in this city. The thugs of Gotham respect you. I know for a fact their loyalty will lie with you if you let them out of Arkham and the Gotham prison." I said. He jumped up and dialed his phone.

"Johnny, meet me in my office in five." He said. I could hear Johnny Frost say "Yeah boss." on the other end. The Joker told me to stay put while he put his crew on the transport. I sat in the club and looked around. It was a nice looking club. It would be a shame for it to get blown up. From what Harley had told me about The Joker, I was shocked he took my suggestion seriously. He is a wild card for sure, so it didn't surprise me that blowing the city up from the core was his idea. My plan just damaged specific parts of Gotham which sounded a bit more rational.

I looked around the club and finally got bored. I walked through the gold door in the back to go find The Joker. I heard him talking to Johnny and I decided to listen. If he saw me listening on his conversation he would probably chop off my ear but I wasn't scared of him. I heard them arguing.

"But boss, you said the whole point of this mission was to get Harley and get the hell outta Gotham. Suddenly this broad shows up and the whole plan gets thrown out?!" Johnny said boldly. I then heard glass breaking and Johnny grunt loudly. I looked through the door and saw The Joker have Johnny by the throat.

"Call her that again and you lose a limb. Got it?" The Joker said gritting his teeth. Johnny nodded and The Joker released him into the shards of glass on the ground.

"Yeah sorry boss. I meant...no disrespect." Johnny coughed out.

"Yeah yeah. You saw Harley. She is on their team now. I have no use for her. She has been brainwashed by those turned Uncle Tom's. The way she looks at that Dead-shit guy...She is just a liability that I cannot afford anymore. Time to give up on her and focus on the person who is strong enough to handle me. She will be a good asset to what we are trying to do. Just trust me on this Frost." The Joker said.

"Of course Boss. You know best." Johnny said. "Okay so I will get the crew on it. Four targeted buildings tomorrow night at midnight." Johnny said and The Joker nodded.

"You know the Batman will be an issue along with the new Squad that Waller started." Johnny said.

"I'm aware. I am not worried about either of them. You focus on the bombs. My new lady and myself will focus on the Super Team. Go." The Joker said waving Johnny away. I stood back and leaned against the wall casually. The Joker emerged and smiled a devilish grin.

"Come on doll. We have work to do." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Who do you want to kill first?" He said as he led me to the car.

"I get to pick?" I asked, smiling.

"Well it was your idea wasn't it?" He said as he grinned. He opened the driver's side for me and motioned for me to get in.

"I get to drive this thing?" I asked happily.

"Just don't scratch it too bad." He said as he got into the passenger side.

"Hold on." I said as I winked at him. He laughed his signature laugh as I tore of the parking garage.

"Where we heading?" The Joker asked as I sped off into the city.

"Batman." I said.

"Huh? And how do you expect to find him?" He asked.

"Simple, we use bait." I said as I halted to a screeching stop. I opened the door and looked at him. "You coming?" I asked as I got out. He quickly got out and followed me to the back of the huge theater building. I looked around and pulled the door knob off with ease. I looked at him and motioned for him to follow me. He raised his eyebrows and obeyed.

We heard the crowd cheering loudly and saw the crew running around the backstage area.

"Wait here. Be ready to move when I come out." I said. He nodded once and I disappeared into one of the dressing rooms. I quietly snuck behind the Prima Ballerina who was powdering her nose. I took out my knife and held it to her throat. She tried screaming but I put my hand over her mouth.

"You want to live, you better shut up. Do as I say and I will let you go, okay?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay, I will take my hand off of your mouth but if you scream or make a sound I slice your throat like butter. Got it?" I said. She sobbed and nodded. I removed my hand and she remained quiet.

"Good girl. Come with me." I said as I kept the knife to her throat. I guided her to the back where The Joker was waiting. He smiled a devilish grin and opened the back door. He opened the trunk and I shoved the Ballerina inside. I shut the trunk and turned to him to say something. Before I could say one word, his mouth was on mine. He grabbed onto my long black hair and rustled it into his grip. He bit down on my lower lip and while all this going on, I can here the dancer in the trunk screaming. It just made us smile wider into our kiss. He pulled away roughly and looked at me like I was his prey.

"Where have you been?" He growled, not letting go of my hair.

"Right here. Waiting for you." I said back. He laughed and kissed me again. Even harder than the first time. Our tongues danced against each other and we bit and pulled as the pretty ballerina begged for us to let her go. It was bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I pulled away from The Joker as he tried to pull me back in.

"We gotta go." I said giggling as he bit at my neck. He growled. "Why?" He said seriously.

"Batman? Remember?" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and let me go. He got in the driver's side as I got in the passenger's side. The ballerina had given up on pounding the inside of the trunk and was just sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Where to doll?" He asked as he fixed his hair.

"Gotham PD. Gotta dangle the bait to catch a Bat." I said smiling. He smiled back and laughed his signature laugh. He floored it and headed towards the Police Department. Just as we turning the corner, we heard someone land on top of the car.

"Who the hell is that?" Joker said trying to look in his mirrors.

"I got it. Keep her at a consistent speed!" I said as I started to climb out of the window. My tiny frame made it's way to the top of the car and I see Kitana hanging onto the roof window.

"Kitana! Good to see you!" I said as I hung on to the side window. She laughed and with one arm pulled out her sword and swung. She sliced my chest as I dodged her the best I could.

"Game on." I said smiling. I kicked her square in the stomach and she flew twenty feet into the air and landed on the street. Rick Flag and his military buddies ran over to help her. I smiled and got back into the car through the roof window. I straddled The Joker as he drove. The rush was overwhleming. I hadn't had this much fun in so long. I nipped at his ear and his cackled.

"Do any damage to her?" He said as he laughed.

"I felt a rib or two crack." I said smiling. He laughed and took his eyes from the road to plant a hard kiss on my lips. His red lips and my black lips smeared all over our faces. He swirved to avoid a semi truck and screeched to a halt in the back of the Gotham PD building.

"You ready Miss Cee?" He said with a grin.

"Always." I said smiling back. We got out and opened the trunk. The ballerina's makeup was running down her face. I grabbed her and I grabbed The Jokers pistol out of his holster and put it to her temple. We entered the building from the back and snuck behind the staircase and stood on the balcony. Gotham's finest didn't even notice us up there.

"They don't even notice us." I said pouting at The Joker.

"Aw, don't be sad doll. I'll get their attention." He said as took the pistol from me and shot it into the air. The police and detectives ducked quickly and saw us. He handed me back the pistol and I immediately turned it back to the Prima Ballerina's head.

"Ah there we go." He said smiling. "Attention Gotham PD! My lovely and myself are in need of a favor. We are trying to find The Batman and he is playing hard to get. Get him here in five minutes or this little ballerina's head gets blown off. Sound good?" He said smiling big. A detective was on the phone within seconds.

"He is on his way. Just let the girl go." The detective said while putting his hands up defensivly.

"Mmm I don't think so." The Joker said.

"Why the hell are we scared of this freak? He's nothing! And that little twig next to him, we could break her in half. What the hell are we standing around for? It's us against the two of them." The rookie cop said as he eyed us.

"Well I wouldn't say that…" The Joker said. As he turned around, about thirty of his crew members emerged from behind us. I smiled. I had no idea when he called them but it was great timing. The ballerina sobbed in my arms.

"Hold this." I said as I shoved the ballerina into a cronies arms. I slowly cat walked up to the rookie cop who said he could break me in half. I could feel The Joker watching me closely.

I snaked my way up to the cop and walked behind him. I brushed my hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Twig huh? I'll take it as a compliment." I said into his ear. Before he could respond I snapped his neck and fell to the ground in front of me. The Joker laughed a high pitched laugh and four cops rushed me. I kicked two with one swift kick and sent them flying. I punched another in the jaw, breaking his jaw in half. There was fighting all around me and I couldn't even make out where my partner in crime was. Before I could turn, an oversized cop had me against the wall and was choking me. He held me in the air and I struggled to get a grip on him. Just as I felt like I was slipping, his blood was splattered behind me and a bit on my face. He fell to the ground and released me. Behind him was my green haired knight in shining armor. I smiled and started to fall from lack of oxygen. He caught me in his arms.

"Whoa easy there gorgeous. Hey you gotta wake up, okay? Guess who's here?" He said. I looked up and saw Batman fighting The Joker's men. I smiled.

"I'm fine." I said feeling my neck. The Batman turned to The Joker and I. The Joker stood in front of me protectively. I looked at him with surprise.

"Stand down Joker." The Batman said. The Joker laughed a spine chilling laugh.

"Not gonna happen Batsy." He said.

"Luna, you can stop this. I know some part of the old you is in there. Do you really want me to kill your new boyfriend like I killed your sister?" Batman said almost in a taunting tone.

My smile faded. The Joker turned to look at me with confusion. I grabbed the gun from The Joker and walked past him. I pointed the gun directly The Batmans face and fired. He blocked the bullets with his armored forearms. When the pistol was out of bullets, I charged him. Before I knew it, I was on top of him punching him repeatdly. He struggled against me but my anger level was so high, there was no getting out from underneath my tiny legs and super strength. It wasn't until he face started to blister that I noticed my gloves were off. My hands were fire engine red. I don't even remember taking them off. The Bats face was now a crispy black and he was struggling for air. After a few minutes of me beating the life of the caped crusader, he stopped breathing. I was breathing heavily as I brushed the hair away from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and out of instinct, I grabbed the arm. It was a white arm. Silver sparks flew from the contact of the pale flesh and my burning fingers. I looked at him in shock and he looked at me and grinned.

"Can you feel the spark between us love?" He said. I laughed softly. "Come on, we gotta jet. This place is gonna blow any minute now." He said as he helped me up. The sparks flew everywhere as our hands joined. This was new. Every person I had ever touched since the accident, would burn. But not him. He sparked. It didn't seem to hurt him. I couldn't be too sure. He wasn't the type to flinch from pain. We followed the remaining cronies through the back. There were multiple bodies on the floor including The Bats, but not everyone's. They escaped. I shrugged and followed The Joker to his car. I tried to walk to the passanger side but he stopped me and lifted me to sit on top of the trunk of his car. He grabbed my neck and examined it. He shook his head.

"Fucker got off easy. Should have ripped his lungs out." He said eyeing my neck. I nodded and looked down. He lifted my chin with his hand.

"The Bat killed your sister?" He asked. Before I could speak, we heard Deadshot and Harley yelling from the alleyway. We jumped in the car and sped off. When we were about three blocks from the PD building, the brick monster exploded into the night. The mushroom shaped fire expanded through the streets. It was beautiful.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Arkham. Busting our friends out." He said smiling. I smiled back. "And take care of that bitch Amanda Waller." He said as he sped up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We pulled up to Arkham Asylum with three black vans behind us filled with The Joker's men.

"Frost, fill them in on the plan. Luna and I are heading in." The Joker said not looking away from the front of the massive building.

"You sure boss? Will you two be okay alone?" Johnny asked, concerned. The Joker and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah. We will be fine." The Joker replied. I giggled. "You're up doll." He said. I nodded and walked up to the guard shack. I turned on my innocent face and started shivering. A guard saw me and came outside and smiled.

"You lost?" The Guard asked. I laughed innocently.

"Oh no, my car broke down a few miles back that way. My phone is dead and I just need to call a cab. Any way I could use your phone in there?" I asked while I showed my cleavage a bit.

"Well, we really aren't supposed to." He said hesitantly. Another guard came out of door and stood there staring at me, smiling in a perverted way.

"Oh come on Tony, girl needs help. Can't we bend the rules just this one time?" the perv Guard asked. Tony shrugged and ushered for me to enter the shack. I looked to my right to let J know that he can get ready. I followed the guards inside and grabbed my pistols while they were turned around. I was usually a sword type of gal but J had a nice selection of firearms. I held the pistols at both of their heads and cocked each gun.

"Okay fellas. I just need the keys to the front gate. Think you can help me out?" I said smiling. The Joker entered the shack and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"These guys giving you a hard time doll?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Eh, not too bad. They are pretty obidiant." I said smiling.

"You stupid bitch." One guard said with his hands in the air. I felt The Joker unwrap his hands and grab the pistol in my left hand.

"Well now that wasn't very nice." The Joker said before he pistol whipped the guard in the back of the head. The guard collapsed onto the ground. The other guard whimpered.

"The keys are in my right pocket. Just take them." He said with his hands still in the air. I grabbed the keys out of his pocket with my free hand.

"Thanks Tony, now get outta here." I said. The guard quickly ran out of the shack and down the road, losing his hat in the process. I knew the guys in the van wouldn't let him get far.

"Alright, plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go find the lead Guard on shift tonight. Get his keys and let everyone out. I will find Waller. I have some unfinished business with her." He growled. I nodded and followed him to the entrance. We came to the fork in the hallway and I nodded. He smacked my ass and grinned.

"Don't get your beautiful ass killed, got it?" he said smirking.

"Yes sir." I said winking at him. I started to prance down the hall to the left as he watched me. A guard came out from the corridor.

"Hey! How did you get in…." He started. I recognized him as one of the guards that beat the shit out of Harley for no good reason once. Without even stopping, I shot him in the chest and continued on. I heard The Joker snear and head down his direction. I headed to the main control room and kicked the door wide open. Three guards jumped up and pulled their pistols out.

"Which one of you is the lead guard on the night shift?" I asked.

"I am. How did you get in here?" the gruff guard spit out.

"That's not important. Listen, I need your keys. I gotta get some of my friends out." I said sweetly.

"Not gonna happen. Shoot her!" The Guard ordered. Before the obvious rookies could open fire, I jumped in the air and did a split kick and knocked them back on their asses. Their guns slid across the floor. I picked them up quickly while the lead guard started to charge me and I thrust my hand into his face. I heard a crack and he fell onto the floor. His nose was barely hanging on his face. The other two guards were cowarding in the corner.

I handcuffed them to the desk chair while they cried. I searched the knocked out guard for his ring of keys. I found them and proceeded to the cell hall. I whistled as I opened the steel door and danced inside. It was eerily quiet in the holding cells. I went to the control room and turned the key for the main operating table. I pressed the button to open all cells. I opened them and got on the intercom.

"Attention bad guys of Gotham! Luna Cee here. Want to have some fun?" I said. I went out into the cell hallway and waited. I saw someone coming out slowly.

"Selena Kyle? Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Luna? How did you pull this off?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"A little help was needed. He will be meeting us in the courtyard to get a head count." I said as I looked behind her to see the others coming out.

"He?" She asked puzzled.

"The Joker." I said grinning.

"The Joker? You teamed up with HIM?" She asked.

"Well, teamed up is one way to look at it." I said smiling.

"You're boning him? That's new. Whatever happened to him and Harley being inseperable?" She asked.

"Harley sold out. Which I won't lie, I did too at first. That Amanda Waller can be very convincing. But I came to my senses and joined the right side. Harley is into that Deadshot guy now anyway." I said shrugging.

"I see. Well, what do you need from us?" She asked. I saw some familiar faces come up to join the conversation. I saw Two-Face, The Riddler, Lex Luthor, Bane and Poison Ivy among the large groups of crazies.

"We are meeting J in the courtyard. Be ready to fight, the place will be overrun with guards. But we have to get through there to get to Belle Reve to get just the inmates out." I said.

"Why would we help that piece of shit? He has picked a fight with all of us here." Two-Face said angrily.

"Because. Aren't you sick of The Bat and Gotham PD always getting in the way? Why not combine forces and take them all down together? Those are better odds. J will play nice, I promise." I said smiling.

"What about Quinn? Where does she fit into all of this?" The Riddler asked.

"We already covered that Ed." Ivy snapped.

"Harley is out. She is working for Waller now. Granted it's not really voluntary but it doesn't matter." I said.

"So how does Harley Quinn feel about you tapping her puddin'?" Two-Face asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Because that could get messy. Messy equals complicated. Complicated means problems." Lex said as a matter-o-factly.

"Don't worry about it. She has a new squeeze. It is mutual. Now back to business, are you all in?" I asked. They all nodded with hesitation. I led us to the courtyard and saw The Joker coming towards us with Frost and his crew behind him.

"Did you find Waller?" I asked.

"Bitch wasn't in there. She must have heard we were here and booked it." he said.

"Well did you look hard enough for her? She is crucial in this J. If you want this plan to work…"I said arguing.

"Uh boss?" Frost said.

"I DID look doll. Don't get an attitude with me. You don't want to see me when I get angry." He said gritting his teeth yet smiling.

"Well maybe if you had…" I said.

"BOSS!" Frost yelled.

"WHAT JOHNNY?!" The Joker yelled. He turned and saw Frost looking at the other end of the court yard. I turned and saw a sea of blue uniforms. There were at least fifty guards lined up. We had half of the man power. But it would be easy.

"Oooh look at that!" The Joker said as he laughed.

"Looks fun." Catwoman said.

"Just one of us has to make it to the other side. Get the prisoners out and then that will more than even the odds. Who is gonna make a break for it while we demolish these tin soldiers?" I asked.

"I'll go. You need people who are better at the whole kick punch stab thing." Lex said.

"Alright. Cover Lex and take out as many as you can." Johnny said. I put my pistol in my boot and J eyed me curiously.

"It's more fun to use your hands." I said as I winked at him. We charged at the crowd and collided with them head on. I was kicking, pulling, pushing and burning. After a while of taking out these thick headed guards, it became clear that there was too many of them. I noticed that Johnny and J were nowhere in sight. I started to look around to make sure they were okay. Then I looked up. I saw J and Frost on the top balcony, J with a grenade in his hand. I knew what was about to happen. J got on the intercom.

"Attention boys and girls! We are going to end this party with a little surprise. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARKHAM!" He laughed. He threw the grenade down and it landed about fifteen feet from me.

Myself and the others in our group started to run in every direction. The guards were too stupid and stood there in shock and some even tried to shoot at J. Before I could reach a safe place, the grenade went off. I was thrown into the air and into the concrete wall. My head was spinning and all I could see what smoke and body parts all around me. I tried to get up but there was a piece of wall on my leg. It took all of my energy to lift it off of my leg. My lip was busted open, I was gushing blood from my forehead and my shoulder was dislocated. I saw Ivy and Riddler coming towards me. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Luna! Luna come on! We gotta go!" Riddler helped me up and I cried in pain from my shoulder.

He helped me limp to the entrance of Belle Reve. I couldn't believe him. Not Riddler, J. He risked my life to get into the prison. I felt like I could kill him. When we reached the inside of Belle Reve, there was already a crowd of mobsters in orange jumpsuits surrounding The Joker who was now giving a speech on stage in the prison auditorium. So far, I could tell that all of my people made it. Some of The Jokers guys didn't, but I didn't give a shit about them. Ivy tried to help me up to the back of the stage. I told her no and limped my way onto the stage. I was going to humiliate him in front of all of these thugs. If humiliation was even in his vocabulary. He turned to me and smiled.

"Ah! Speaking of! Here gentleman, is my new leading lady, Luna. Isn't she pretty?" He said. All of the prisoners cheered perverted whistles at me. "I am so glad you are okay baby doll. You had me worried for a minute there!" The Joker said as he walked towards me casually.

"Don't you baby doll me you bleached dirt bag!" I screamed.

"Now hang on dollface, I know you are upset…"He said gritting his teeth.

"UPSET?! You nearly got me killed! You nearly got all of our crew killed!" I growled.

"I know sugar but you can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs!" He said in a laughing tone. I scoffed at him in disgust. "Come on, let me help ya…" He said reaching his arms out.

"NO. Don't touch me. I can take care of myself." I said as I cracked my shoulder back into place without flinching. I straightned my back and folded my arms. He inched towards me.

"She's pretty cute when she's mad huh fellas?" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't touch me J." I said quietly as the prisoners cheered and whistled.

"Oh come on." He said as he tried to kiss me. I spit the blood that was pouring from my busted lip into his face. J licked the blood off of his mouth and growled. The crowd went silent and he released me. He got a crazy look in his eye.

"Okay now listen cupcake, you're testing me now." He said looking pissed.

"Oh am I?" I said. He nodded and I punched him square in the nose. Silver sparks flew everywhere around my hand. He doubled back and held his nose. The prisoners all awed in shock. I guess they had never seen a woman hit a man like that. Or sparks. J started to cackle that evil laugh of his.

"Okay love if you insist." He said. He backhanded me across the face, hard. I held my face for a moment and he laughed. I kicked him in the gut and he flew back a few feet and landed on his back. I saw Bane start to intervene and Catwoman tell him to let us go. The crowd cheered as we beat the living hell out of each other. I punched him in the stomach and he landed in the middle of the crowd. The crowd split to let him fall. He got up and I jumped on top of him and we were throwing punches and rolling around on the cold concrete. We ended up in the isolation cell hall somehow. The Joker punched me so hard, I landed in an isolation cell with steel walls and a tiny window in the door. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me in the air and shoved me against the wall. He started choking me and laughed a high pitched laugh. He licked my face and I pulled his hand down. I elbowed him in the eye and he doubled back. I noticed the door was closed.

"Should we break this up? They are going to kill each other." Ivy said.

"Nah, he's pretty crazy about her. He won't hurt her too bad." Frost said. The Joker landed another forceful punch to my mouth. My blood splattered on the tiny window.

"Or he might." Frost said as he lightly laughed. The other inmates laughed and Ivy rolled her eyes. The Joker had me pinned against the cold cell wall with his forearm.

"Now listen dollface. I know you're upset. But do you think I would have had the element of surprise if the main fighter of the brawl started walking away randomly? NO. Why do you think I gave warning? If I didn't care, I would have just thrown the damn grenade." He growled. I shoved him away from me and wiped the blood off of my mouth.

"Uh huh. Let's just do this." I said as I opened the cell door. He followed and stood on a desk so everyone could hear him.

"Alright, back to it. Frost will fill you in on where you need to be when the rest of the explosions go down. Afterwards we are headed to my warehouse downtown." He said. "Any questions?"

One inmate hesitantly raised his hand.

"Uh yeah. What if we aren't interested in being a part of this plan?" He said. He was a bigger guy with tattoos all over him. The Joker put his hand to his lips as he contemplated.

"Hmm, well if you don't want to be apart of the mission then that's you're own decision! If anyone is interested in leaving, the door is that way!" He said smiling. The big guy and two others started towards the door. Joker looked at Johnny and I. We nodded and aimed our guns. We shot all three in the back of the neck.

"Okay, anyone else?" Frost asked. The Joker laughed and we proceeded to the vehicles in the front. The Joker tried to grab my hand and I blew him off.

"Oh come on doll. You can't be mad at me forever." He said.

"Watch me." I said as I walked in front of him. He grinned and sighed. I wasn't going to make it easy for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We got into J's car and I was silent.

"Come on dollface. I will make it up to you I promise. I'll kill anyone you want me to. Name em." He said as we sped back to the city.

"You almost got me killed. Quinn said you are selfish but Jesus." I said. He slammed on the breaks.

"Careful. I don't want to talk about Harley. Ever. Got it?" He said in a serious tone. I scoffed and continued to look out the window.

"Where are we going first?" I asked with attitude in my voice.

"City Hall. Then Gotham Museum. Then the grand finale." He said smiling.

"Grand finale?" I asked.

"Wayne Enterprises." He said flashing his silver smile. I wouldn't lie, I was pretty excited about that one. Bruce Wayne was a tool.

"We do have one tiny problem." He said. I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"Sal Maroni. We have to get him on board. He is my competition and if we are going to pull this off, he has to be behind us. He hates my guts though ever since I killed one of his girlfriends by accident. He got all salty about it for some reason." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I can talk to him." I said as I looked back out the window.

"You a friend of his?" He asked.

"Sort of. Just trust me, I can talk to him." I said.

"Okay. If you say so. We can head there now." He said.

"No. I should go alone." I said quickly.

"No way. I don't trust Maroni as far as I can throw him. You aren't going alone." He said. I could tell there was no arguing. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine." I said as I threw my hands in the air. "Head to his place then." I said. He nodded and sped up. We reached the penthouse building that Maroni lived in and we got out of the car to be greeted by two henchmen. They saw me and nodded.

"He's in his office Miss Cee. But the Clown stays here." One of them said as he put a hand on The Jokers chest to stop him from walking into the building.

"He's cool Dave. Just let him by." I said. The Joker giggled.

"Yeah Dave, i'm not here to fight. What kind of guy do you think I am?" He said as he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and he followed me closely.

"How well do you know this guy?! No one can get in here to meet him unless they have a meeting." He said eyeing me carefully.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I pushed the elevator button. We got in the mirrored compartment and I pushed the P button. It took us to the very top and we walked into the Penthouse. I walked immediately to the right where Maroni's office was. The Joker followed.

"Guy's got fancy taste huh?" He said chuckling.

"Something like that." I said. I knocked on the office door.

"Yeah?" Maroni said from inside. I opened it and he looked up from what he was doing on his desk.

"Luna?" Maroni said as he got up.

"Hey Dad." I said back and smiled. The Joker looked at me with shock. Maroni looked over at J and got a mean look on his face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Maroni growled.

"Now Dad come on. I know you two have a history but we need to talk to you." I said.

"Fine. How did you get out of Arkham?" He asked.

"Long story. I know you tried to bust me out. So thank you for the effort." I said smiling.

"Yeah I tried hon. You know I gotta lay low lately." He said.

"Yeah I know Dad. It's not big deal. Listen we need to talk. I guess you already know what has been happening?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. That Waller. She is a character. I gotta hand it to her though, she was able to recruit a bunch of bad guys to do good deeds." He said as he laughed.

"Yeah. It's crazy. But J and I are trying to get Gotham turned around. With the Bat and Gotham PD, it's nearly impossible to run this town the way you used to when I was a kid. Don't you want to help us get that back?" I asked.

"You mean work with this nutjob? He killed Charlotte, Luna." He said eyeing the Joker.

"It was an accident Maroni! The broad was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Joker said. My dad growled and lifted his fist.

"HEY. Knock it off both of you." I said putting a hand on my dads chest.

"He started it." The Joker said quietly. I shushed him and continued.

"Look I know shit has gone down between you two. It's always been a huge competition. I get it. But we have to come together in order for this to work. Do you think the good guys are going to make this easy? Batman won't go down without a fight, same with Wonderwoman and Commissioner Gordan." I said.

"Like one big happy family!" The Joker said smiling a huge grin. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay baby. I will agree to this. For you. But I would feel better if you stayed here. You know you apartment is still yours." Dad says. He had given me the 10th floor as my own apartment a few years back.

"Well, I am not leaving him. Can he stay with me Daddy? Please?" I asked. My dad growled and gave J a look.

"He and his crew can have the 9th and 8th floor. But he isn't allowed in your bedroom." Maroni said strictly.

"Jesus Christ Dad. I am 27 years old." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't care. He doesn't stay with YOU. He can always go back to his dank hideout." Maroni said.

"Dank? What are you talking about Maroni? I know I have seen you more than a few times at my club mingling with my dancers." J said. I gave a disgusted look.

"No, they should stay here. The Squad knows he will be hiding out there. They don't even know we are joining forces yet so here would be better." I said. My dad nodded.

"Okay well, this is all going down in about...twenty minutes. Want to join us and see Wayne Enterprises go down in a piling heap of dirt?" J asked my dad.

"No I shouldn't. Gordan is still looking for me since that little mishap we had last week. I need to stay hidden. You go hon. Be careful now." Dad said.

"Okay Dad I will." I said as I gave him a big hug. He kissed my forehead and J opened his big fat mouth.

"So 'Daddy' are you gonna ask me what my intentions are with your little girl?" J asked smiling.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Maroni said sternly.

"Well, I intend on blowing shit up with her, over-running Gotham, then taking her back to my place and…." J proceeded. I covered his mouth with my hand and my Dad looked like he was turning purple from anger.

"Ah ah ah. Shush. We will be going now Dad. I will check in later." I said as I led J out of the double office doors. I pushed him out of the door and he laughed.

"What?!" He said still laughing and fixed his hair which was now hanging in front of his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Do you know what he did to my prom date?!" I asked.

"I can only imagine." he said giggling. We got into the elevator and J pushed me against the back mirror and started kissing my neck.

"You didn't tell me that you're a crimelord baby." He said in between kisses.

"It just never came up." I said back. He looked back up at me.

"So wait, your sister. The one the Bat killed, is she Maroni's too?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. They weren't close though. Lori didn't really ever forgive my Dad for leaving our Mom. She swore up and down that Dad killed Mom. I didn't buy it. I still don't. My parents hated each other but my Dad wouldn't kill her. Lori was a little out of it back then." I said looking down. J wasn't one to get all sentimental so he changed the subject quickly.

"Alright well, Frost just texted me and said the museum and city hall are done. We should head over to Wayne Enterprises now if we wanna catch the big show." He said. I nodded and we headed towards the heart of the city. We got out of the lambo and Frost was on his bluetooth.

"Update?" J asked him.

"Yeah boss. The Super Squad, PD and Batman are all at the museum. The diversion worked. We have three minutes until this baby blows." Frost said. J nodded and smiled.

"Are we clear here?" I asked looking around me.

"Yeah, we should be fine. Don't worry sugar. I won't let you get hurt." J said. I scoffed.

"How many people are inside?" I asked.

"Just Wayne's legal team and Board of Directors." Frost said.

"Only the important people." J said.

"What about Wayne? Isn't he one we want to get rid of?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but he's a little bit more untouchable." J said. I shrugged. Then I saw Batman flying through the sky towards the building.

"Um fellas, we have company!" I yelled. I pointed to Batman who was headed to the top floor where his people were held up. J started cursing and got on Johnny's bluetooth.

"Detonate now you hear me!" J yelled. I could hear a henchman saying 'we're trying boss' over and over again.

"Shit." I said as I saw people running through the revolving doors in the front, screaming.

"DAMNIT!" J screamed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright we can't stick around boss!" Frost said. I nodded quickly and tried to grab J. He pushed me away.

"NO! I am not letting this winged douche bag get away with this!" J screamed and opened his trunk. J pulled out a bazooka and starting laughing a harsh laugh.

"Oh fuck." I said softly.

"Come on Luna, we gotta go." Frost said as he tried leading me to his Hummer.

"No, I can't leave him." I said.

"I promised J I would keep you safe if he can't. Now come on!" Frost picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I fought like hell.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!" I screamed as I hit Johnny. I could tell my punches and wailing about were tough on the giant.

I saw J arm the bazooka. He was laughing uncontrllably. Frost shoved me into the Hummer and sped off. I watched behind me and saw J fire into the middle of the building and the force of the bazooka almost knocked him back. I smiled thinking he did it. Then I saw Batman come out of the sky and knock J down. We turned a corner and I couldn't see anything.

"We have to go back Frost! The Bat is gonna kill him!" I screamed.

"We can't Miss Cee. I am under specific orders here." Frost said heading back to Maroni's place. I sat there with my arms folded. I was pissed and worried. He may have almost gotten me killed but I couldn't sit back while he potentially got beaten to death. But there was nothing I can do.

"He will be okay Miss Cee. I have seen that guy take a pretty good beatdown before." Frost said reassuringly.

"You better be right." I said glaring at him. He gulped. "Until he gets back, I am in charge. Have your guy's station out at my dad's building. Floors 8 and 9. Wait for further instructions." I said as I got out. Frost nodded and went to park the Hummer. I stomped up to the Penthouse.

"DAD!" I yelled when I got inside. Maroni emerged from his conference room.

"What is it Luna?" Maroni said concerned.

"Until further notice, I am in charge of this mission we started." I said trying to fight back tears of frustration. "I need your guys to brief J's men on what we are gonna do next. I want the Bat dead. For good this time." I said gritting my teeth.

"Okay baby. I'm on it. What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked.

"I had to leave J behind and leave him as Bat bait. I should have stayed." I said looking away.

"Now honey I know how you feel about him. But I have seen that kid do some heavy damage in this city. I think he will be fine." My dad said as he gave me a hug. He stepped back and took my head into his hands.

"You look just like your mother. Strikingly beautiful. Nothing like her old man." Maroni said smiling. I smiled.

"Thanks Dad. I'm gonna get some sleep and wash all this blood off of me." I said.

"Is that your blood?" He asked. My Dad was used to seeing my face mangled up.

"Some of it. Most of it is cop blood." I said smiling.

"That's my girl. Handsome is still there. Right where you left him. He has grown since you last saw him. He isn't a cub anymore. He has been a handful." Maroni said smiling. He kissed my forehead and headed back into the conference room. I went down to the 10th floor. The elevator opened and I was home. I hadn't seen my apartment in almost a year. Everything was clean and spotless. My Dad obviously had it kept. The lights were all off and I saw through the long hallway, a pair of two glowing eyes. I heard the growl.

"Handsome!" I yelled excitedly. My now full grown tiger emerged through the dark and stood on his hind legs and gave me a tiger style hug. He purred and almost knocked me down. "I missed you too buddy." I said. He jumped down and went back into his habitat room. I trained Handsome well. When Batman had me locked up at Arkham, my Dad had hired a trainer. Handsome could now kill on command.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I checked the freezer to see if I had any food in there. I smiled.

"I forgot about this!" I said as I pulled out a finger of one of Dad's cronies who hit on me once. I kept it as a trophy after he smacked my ass. He was lucky I didn't tell my Dad. My Dad would have just killed him. I chopped his fingers off and sent him packing.

I sat down on my red leather sofa. I was unsure how I was going to sit here and wait. I looked out of the giant window and saw J's guys coming into the building. One big happy fucking family. I went to Handsome's habitat room and pulled a piece of meat out of the freezer in the little closet like room inside of the habitat. I threw the meat at Handsome and told him good night. I locked him in his room and headed to mine. My room had black walls and painted pipes above. My Dad had a professional decorator re-do my bedroom for my 25th birthday a couple years ago. I was the complete opposite of Martha Stewart. I couldn't even cook.

I took my pants and top off and got under the covers. I felt like I could cry. I felt like The Joker was really the only person who understood me. I had only been in two relationships and both ended badly. Mainly because I am clinically psychotic (supposedly). But he was just like me.

I quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I dreamt about my mom and sister that night. My mom had the same gift I did. She always told me to never be ashamed of it. So I wasn't. My sister resented me for having that connection with our mom.

" _Luna! Lori! You'll be late for school!" my mom yelled from our apartment kitchen. I grabbed my backpack and followed my big sister Lori to the kitchen. Our apartment was tiny but that's what you got in Gotham when you were poor. Mom didn't want any help from our Dad. So this is what we were stuck with. Mom handed Lori and I granola bars and put our coats on for us._

" _Now listen, Luna. Keep your gloves ON. Do you hear me?" My mom said sternly._

" _Yes mom but the teacher always tells me to take them off." I said._

" _I had a talk with your teacher. I told her these make you feel safe. So she won't say anything." My mom said smiling._

" _She won't say anything because she knows you're a freak." Lori said smirking. Lori was in 8th grade and I was in 6th. So she stuck up for me against bullies but she still picked on me._

" _Hey. Knock it off Lori. Help your sister get to school, it's slick out there." My mom said. Lori nodded and led me to the door._

" _You girls have a good day at school! I love you!" My mom said as we left. We waived and said our love you's. We got into the Gotham middle school and tried to shake off the rain. As Lori and I walked to our lockers, I saw Diana Prince and her followers standing in the hallway. Diana sneered at me and laughed._

" _Oh look, it's Luna the lunatic!" Diana yelled as we walked past. Lori turned around and walked up to Diana._

" _You wanna say that again Prince?" Lori said. Diana's smile immediately faded and she shut up._

" _That's what I thought." Lori said. I smiled and followed Lori. The day went by fast and the final bell rang for us to leave school. Lori met me at the front and we walked home that was only a few blocks away. When we walked up the stairs of the apartment building, Lori stopped me with her hand._

" _Stay here." She said. Our apartment door was cracked open. Of course I didn't listen and I followed. There was blood everywhere. When we walked into our moms bedroom, the walls were stained and her lifeless body was lying face down on her bed. We couldn't even recognize her face. She had been cut into pieces and blood there wasn't even a speck of white from her sheets. I screamed and Lori stood there in shock. Our lives changed in that moment. We didn't know it, but our souls died that day. We didn't know that our humanity was lost after we left that room. We didn't know that our mother's death was our ticket to hell._

I woke up to someone to stroking my neck down to my chest. I grabbed the white arm and was about to flip my intruder over. But then I saw his green hair and silver smile in the dark.

"Miss me?" He said smiling. I could only see a few colors and his silhouette. I sat up and had to fight the urge to knock him to the ground with an embrace.

"What happened with the Bat?" I asked.

"Eh, he got a few lucky hits. But I gave him quite a mark." He said as he held up his hand on which he was sporting brass knuckles. I smiled. I fought it back.

"You're mad." He said smiling. I knew he liked it when I was pissed off.

"Of course I am mad. We're supposed to be partners in this. I deserved to be in that fight just as much as you did." I said gritting my teeth. He smiled even wider.

"What did you think doll? We'd kill the Bat together and ride off into the sunset?" He said sarcastically. I drew back my fist and punched him in the nose. He yelped and held onto his nose and got up off of my bed. I got out of bed getting ready to fight. Instead of attacking he wiped the blood off of his nose and stared me down.

"Nice." He said simply while flashing his grin. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Now listen peaches, I can do whatever the hell I want. This wasn't your game, it's mine. You are just the help. You're dispensable. Just like Quinn was." He said. Which made me wonder then what Frost meant when he said he was under specific instructions to keep me safe. Anger filled my body and I bolted towards him and tackled him. I landed on him and punched him repeatedly in the face while he laughed uncontrollably in between each blow. Before I could land another punch, he pulled me down and locked his lips with mine. I resisted at first but after struggling, but his roaming hands made me give in. He sat up and pushed me backward so I was straddling him as he sat up. I bit his bottom lip hard and I could taste the blood I had drawn. I knew he was using me. In a way, I was using him. My constant need for violence and mayhem was hard to fulfill when I was still technically a rookie, in spite of my family name. With him by my side, I could do whatever I wanted. I could kill whoever I wanted. I would rule Gotham with him. I felt something for him sure. The constant extreme lust I felt when I looked at him was pretty intense.

He wrapped his hands around my back and to my neck. He rustled my hair into his fingers and moaned into my mouth. Then I realized what he was doing. Distracting me.

I pushed myself off of him and moved my hair out of my face with my fingertips. I could see my red fingers make a trail of red orange on my scalp through my hair in the mirror. He sat up and sighed.

"Oh come on doll. You know the score. I don't believe in relationships. I believe in ownership." He said grinning. Okay, so he just said he owned me. Harley may have been okay with that disclaimer but I wasn't. I flung my first in the air and he caught it. He swung me around and grabbed my throat. He pushed me back onto the wall next to my window and punched me in the stomach with his free hand. I doubled over and he ran his hands through his hair. Then I looked behind him and saw Handsome creeping up. I smiled and J noticed. He looked behind him and before he could say anything Handsome pinned him on the ground and growled.

"You have a damn tiger as a house pet?!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Yeah I do. Isn't he sweet?" I said. He scoffed and Handsome roared in his ear. "Handsome, yamemasu." I said. Handsome got off J and walked up beside me. I pet his giant head and he purred. I stopped petting him and pointed to the hall. How he learned to open his habitat door was beyond me. He couldn't do that a year ago. "Handsome rūmu." I said. Handsome proceeded out of my room. J sat up and watched him leave.

"He would make a great throw rug." He said smiling.

"Touch him, you lose all of your limbs." I said as I felt my ribs where he punched me. "You know my dad will have you chopped into bits if he finds out you're in my apartment." I said.

"Eh, his boys think I am with my guys on our floor." He said as he snaked towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, now get out." I said as I nodded towards the door.

"Oh come on dollface, you know I didn't mean it. You shouldn't push my buttons, you know how mad I can get." He said as he slowly started to wrap his arms around my waist. "Can't we just kiss and makeup already?" He said as he wrapped a finger into my bra strap and slowly pulled it down. He nipped at my neck and shoulder. I wanted to let him continue, but I was stubborn. I turned around.

"No." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I poured myself a glass of red wine and he followed me.

"Come on sugar. What do I have to do to get ya to forgive me? Do you want me to kill someone for you? Name em and I will do it." He said as he put his hands together as a pleading gesture.

"Can't think of anyone right now." I said as I smiled into my wine glass. He eyed me suspiciously. He knew at this point that I was testing him. I leaned against the countertop and saw him work his way around the center island. He lifted me onto the countertop and nestled in between my legs. I could feel him all over me. It seemed as though time started to speed up. Our lips were bruising each other as our tongues fought each other. I could definitely see how Harley says The Joker is like a drug. He gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in even further. I pulled his silver suit jacket down his shoulders and he threw it to the ground. I laced my fingers in his green hair and moaned into this mouth. He smiled at this and started to tug at my black lace boy shorts. Just as things were getting good, his phone started buzzing. He growled and rested his forehead on mine. He answered his phone clearly irritated.

"I'm kinda busy Frost, what is it?" He asked. Frost started babbling and J looked at me with a worried look. "Okay. We'll be down in a minute." He said. He ended the call and pulled my bra up. He grabbed his jacket off of the kitchen floor.

"What's going on?" I asked as I hopped off the counter. He hesitated.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" He asked.

"Good news." I said cautiously.

"The good news is that the Super Squad has a new mission that doesn't involve ruining our master plan." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to keep talking. "The bad news is I had a few of my boys do a little recon after the Arkham party. They checked out Waller's office." He said.

"Why would that be bad news?" I asked confused.

"Well, I don't know yet. Frost said he got a lot of dirt. But he thinks we should both be there for the run down." He said. I nodded and headed to my room. He followed and straightened his gold chain. I pulled on my red plaid mini skirt and my black button up collar long sleeve shirt. I pulled on my knee high black stiletto boots. J leaned in the doorway of the master bedroom and started shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you looking like that?" He said chuckling. I smiled and bent over to buckle the buckles on my boots. He growled at the view and I straightened. I walked past him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find a way Mr. Joker." I said smiling. He growled again and smacked my ass as hard as he could. We worked our way down to The Joker's new headquarters in my Dad's building. We exited the elevator into the main room and saw beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere.

"Well, no one ever said they weren't messy." I said looking around in disgust. Johnny emerged from the main office.

"Boss. Ms. Cee. You might want to take a look at this." Frost said as he motioned for us to follow him into the office. "We pulled Waller's hard drive and confidential files. Looks like she has been doing dirty dealings since 1995." Frost said as he pulled up surveillance videos of Waller's doctors performing experiments on patients.

"Well the broad is creative, I'll give her that." J said.

"That's not all we found. She kept records of people she had hits on. Every single one." Frost said as he handed the huge file to J. J started to flip through.

"Damn. I knew some of these guys. Why these people though? Why are they worth spending millions for a off the books government job?" J asked.

"Well I researched it a bit. Every single person in this file knew somehow about Waller's hands being dirty. I don't know the connection yet. But however and whatever they knew, got em' killed. Waller hired some of the most well known killers in Gotham to do the jobs. I guess she figured if she got a serial killer to do the deed, it would look like a typical random murder." Frost said.

"So why did you need both of us for this? I don't give a shit about this." I said folding my arms.

"Ms. Cee. Waller ordered the hit on your mom and sister." Frost said. J looked down and growled. My blood boiled.

"No. That can't be it. My sister was killed by Batman during a bank heist she was in on. My mom was robbed and murdered. Doesn't sound like government to me." I said trying to rationalize it. Frost opened the file and my mother and sister were staring back at me. The documents were showing that my mom and sister somehow knew about the government's involvement with this experiments on the criminally insane at Arkham. I was leaning my weight by my knuckles on the desk as I continued to read. My leather gloves were heating up quick. Amanda Waller and her team had hired a well known serial killer (who the Gotham PD could never capture somehow) to murder my mother and make it look like a robbery gone bad. He chopped my mom into bits because she knew too much. I read on to my sister's file. Amanda Waller hired a well known vigilante in Gotham so it looked like a needed killing. My sister was killed by Bruce Wayne? I shook my head.

"No my sister was killed by Batman during a bank heist." I said sounding in denial. J and Frost looked at each other and then me. I put two and two together. Without thinking, I punched my hand through the oak desk. J and Frost stepped back.

"Now doll, before you go and do something stupid…" J said. I looked at him and flashed an evil grin. I could tell it took him back. The shocked look on his face was new, I could tell by how Frost looked when he saw his longtime boss look worried. I turned on my heel and headed towards the main room. I couldn't even really hear J when he was trying to calm me down. Sounds were blurred out if that was possible. I headed to the armory and shoved one of J's guys out of my way. I grabbed a sawed off shotgun and closed the armory.

"Now listen love, I understand that you're upset but we really can't go off killing people right now. As much as I would love to, Amanda Waller is untouchable right now." He said trying to sound overly nice.

"Yeah." I said as I loaded and cocked the shotgun. "But Bruce Wayne isn't." I said. "Now you can either help me or get out of my way." I said in a low tone.

"Oh well, Bruce Wayne is a different story. Let's do it." He said cackling. He followed me into the elevator and got on his phone. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I didn't care. All I could focus on was killing Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. I had to admit, I didn't see that one coming.

"Give me the keys." I demanded. J started laughing his signature laugh.

"We're being bossy now huh?" He laughed. He saw my serious expression and handed me the keys. We got in and I burned rubber. J held on to the sides of the car and laughed. I couldn't find anything funny right now. I was out for blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked directly to J's car and I didn't say a word. He knew what I wanted. I knew he wanted Batman dead. I knew he wanted Amanda Waller dead. So we had the same goals. I wasn't sure how selfish enough we were to get those goals achieved. I knew that I would do what I had to do to get the job done. I knew he would do the same. I accepted that. J peeled out of the parking lot and dialed Johnny's number and put it on speaker.

"Frost, do you have a location on Batman?" I asked sternly.

"We sure do Boss Lady. He is currently at the Gotham Library which is what the PD is using as temporary headquarters." Frost replied. J made a hard right towards the library. "How many bodies do we have right now?" I asked.

"You have about seventy five of us. We'll be right behind ya." Frost said. I nodded and hung the phone up.

"Step on it." I ordered. J looked at me sternly like he wanted to hit me but he complied. He parked the lambo in front of the building and I grabbed my shotgun. I got out and started to work my way up the steps of the building.

"Now hold on sugar. You don't get to have all of the fun." He said as he ran up beside me. I didn't look at him.

"The Bat is mine." I said. He scoffed and yanked on my arm to stop me.

"Uh uh. I have been trying to kill Batman for years. He's mine." J said sternly. I rolled my eyes. If J and I didn't compromise on this one, we would end up killing each other. Not Batman and Waller.

"Fine. You get Wayne. But Waller is mine. Deal?" I said. He nodded and grinned at me flashing his silver smile. He lifted his machine gun to the ready position and we proceeded to the entrance. We heard Frost and his group behind us. We walked in and every eye in the building was on us.

"Well hey guys! Miss us?" J said as he lifted his machine gun. Before anyone could pull their weapons, J started firing. I lifted my shotgun and aimed at the cops that were trying to intervene. I didn't even think, I just shot. I knew that only half of the PD was there but I didn't care. There was blood everywhere. The walls were stained. The floors were checkered with black and newly painted red tiles. It was like a big blur. I was so hell bent on getting revenge that I wasn't even really enjoying the mayhem. Then I saw Bruce Wayne emerge from the back room of the library. He wasn't in his Batsuit. He was making this too easy. I had to fight the urge to load two bullets into his chest. I kept envisioning when he murdered my sister. She didn't have a weapon, she didn't hurt any of the hostages. She begged Batman to let her go. I was too late. I saw him snap her neck like a twig. Little did I know, he was hired to end her life. All because she knew too much. My anger started to flare. J had better kill Wayne now, I wasn't sure how much longer I could restrain myself.

"Ah, if it isn't the rich suit Bruce Wayne! Or should I say, Batman?" J said as he cackled. Wayne looked at him in shock, hearing his alter identity being revealed. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I want to take it in." J said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shot them open quickly. "Okay moment over!" J laughed and fired off his machine gun. He shot Wayne in the chest multiple times and Wayne fell backwards onto the ground. His still body lay there as I approached him. I looked down at his lifeless body. I kicked him hard to be sure he was dead. J came up and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Feel better love?" He said as he kissed my forehead. I didn't say anything. I know people always said that revenge won't make you feel any different. They were wrong. I felt amazing.

"Waller." I said as I turned around and headed outside. J ran to catch up with me.

"You heard the lady! Come on fellas!" J yelled. "Have we found her yet Frost?" J asked.

"Yeah boss. She and a few government big shots are being monitored at Wayne Enterprises." Frost said.

"You know this?" I asked.

"Yeah boss lady. We have sources that are positive she is there." Frost said certainly. I nodded and got into the lambo. J got in and sped off towards Wayne Enterprises.

He knew I wasn't in the joking or talking mood. I think the difference between Quinn and Joker's relationship and ours was that I didn't take his shit. I was surprised that a control freak like himself was sticking around with someone who didn't let him take the lead. It had only been a few days since I had even met him. We reached Wayne Enterprises and I turned to J and grabbed his arm before he got out.

"You'll let me have her?" I asked. J cackled.

"She's all yours baby." He said grinning. I smiled a bit and got out. We walked to the glass rotating doors and they weren't moving. J opened fire on the glass and I stepped over the frame. No one was there. I saw a door marked 'SECURITY' and I walked towards it. I kicked it open and a couple of scared security guards holding their guns up, shaking. I walked right up to them and forcefully took their guns from them. I knew they didn't have the balls to shoot me.

"Get out." I said. They nodded quickly and ran. J laughed and I checked the security cameras. "They have to know we are here. They have probably already gotten word that Wayne is dead. Waller probably already knows we are coming for her." I said.

"So much for the element of surprise." J said grinning. I typed on the keyboard and saw that Waller and the other government agents were held up on the twenty second floor in the conference room. "Gotcha." J said as he laughed. I smiled. I exited the security room and our guys were waiting for orders.

"I want the front entrance guarded. Anyone who tries to get out, bullet in the head. Someone guard the emergency stair ways on either side. We will be back shortly." I said as I headed towards the elevator. I pressed the up button and J stood beside me. The doors opened and we got into the all glass compartment. J put his arm around my waist.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me having the Bat. I know you really wanted that kill. Pretty alright of you to let me take him out." J said smiling. I looked at him and grinned a little.

"No problem." I said. We reached the twenty second floor and I peeked my head to make sure the hall was clear. "Take them all out but her." I said. He nodded. I kicked the conference room door open and I saw about fifteen people gathered around the conference table. Amanda Waller standing up pointing to her presentation board. The men shot up and before they could do anything, J started firing. He let out a roar of laughter and I watched. Most of them collapsed in their seats while others fell to the ground. Amanda Waller stood there in shock and sunk to the floor. She whimpered and held her hands up.

"Please." She pleaded. " I walked over to her and pointed my shotgun to her temple.

"Why? Why did you have my mother and sister killed?" I asked in a semi-sweet voice.

"What? I didn't kill your family!" Waller yelled.

"J? File please?" I asked. He obliged and pulled the confidential file from his coat. He handed them to me as I kept my gun at her head. I threw them at her feet and she hesitantly looked down.

"Oh this? Luna I never WANTED to kill your family. They were a liability and I couldn't…." Waller cried. I dug the gun deeper into her skull.

"Explain it to me. Then I will let you go." I said. She slowly stood up with her hands still up.

"Your mother had certain abilities. Abilities that got passed onto you. Your mother was the first one to have specific thermal nerve endings." She said.

"What about El Diablo? He has fire in his hands." I asked.

"No, his is different. His family and their abilities date back to the early 1800's. Your mother was a new subject. While we had her in captivity, she saw too much. I'm sorry but we couldn't…"Amanda proceeded.

"So you have her gutted?" I asked.

"I was not apart of the hiring. My associates did that. As for your sister, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. She wanted to find proof that Maroni killed your mother but instead found that it was my agency. What would you have done?" She asked.

"Probably the same. Doesn't change anything." I said.

"Okay so what? You gonna shoot me Luna? I got you out of Arkham. I am the only reason you and this psychopath found each other." Waller sobbed. I bent down and smiled at her.

"I guess that's true. I still want you dead." I said as I pulled the trigger on her temple. Blood splattered on my face as I kept smiling. I turned to J who was watching me like a snake watches his prey.

"Feel better?" he growled.

"Substantially." I said as I grinned. He roared a laugh and pulled me up. He pulled me into a deep kiss that almost made me go weak at the knees. He held my face and smeared Waller's blood that I was covered in. I ran my hands down his back and moaned into his mouth. He smiled in between our kiss and started for my top. Just as things were getting good, his phone started ringing. He growled and pulled his phone without breaking eye contact with me. He answered and I started biting at his neck. He ran his hands on my side and soon made it apparent that we had to go.

"Frost says the building is close to getting swarmed by parasites in the cop variety. We gotta go love." He said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator.

"I want you to go with Frost. He is headed back to the safehouse. I want you to stay put until I say so, got it?" he demanded. I folded my arms getting ready to protest and his lifted his finger to shush me.

"Hush pretty girl and listen to me for once." he growled. We got out of the elevator and J nodded at Frost. Johnny escorted me to the black van and J disappeared into the night with the rest of his crew. I sat in the passenger seat and pouted.

"I'm surprised he didn't have you go with him." I said to Frost. He shrugged.

"You are one of his top priorities and he trusts me the most." Frost said as he sped up.

"So what really happened with him and Quinn?" I asked. Frost hesitated.

"I am not authorized to discuss his personal matters." Frost said firmly.

"Oh come on Frost. It's not like I am going to repeat this. I am just curious." I said innocently. Frost sighed.

"Well. A few weeks ago, the Squad was made by Waller. You were not included in that round. I don't know the entire story, but I know some chick named Enchantress was involved. Long story short, the Squad got locked back up. Harley was put back into that cage in Belle Revve. Mr. J and our crew busted her out. The plan was to leave right away. She said she wouldn't leave without Deadshot and the rest of em'. So in a nutshell, she chose them over Mr. J. Especially Deadshot. They have something going on." Frost said as he drove down the street of my dad's safehouse.

"Well wait a minute. They all acted like newbies last week when I was there." I said, sounding confused.

"You know that chip that Waller shoved into your necks? It also has a device that erases memory if she gives the say so. She wanted the Squad to start over on another mission without having to deal with backlash about the first one." Frost said. I nodded.

"But why me? Quinn and I are very different. From what I can tell, she didn't put up a fight with him like I do." I said. Frost shrugged.

"I gotta say Miss Cee, it is very unlike him to have such high interest in someone who is just as tough as he is. I think with Harley, it was more of an obsession. With you it's a bit different. He is infatuated with you yes, very possessive too. But he still somehow cares if you are happy or not. Since you came into the picture, he acts like he has something to lose. Which is very hard for him because then he seems vulnerable which then makes him an easy target. So he is very conflicted, but I know for a fact, he ain't lettin' you go for nothing." Frost said smiling. "I think he enjoys you challenging him too. No one ever does that to Mr. J. No one that wants to live." Frost said as we pulled into the parking garage of my dad's building.

"Ah but he has not problem beat the shit out of me huh?" I said smiling. Frost laughed a small laugh.

"No one said he was a changed man. I think with Mr. J, physical violence is almost like his way of saying he loves you." Frost said. I raised my eyebrows and got out of the van. "Okay now Mr. J said he wants you on our floor. That way we can keep an eye on ya. Now I am headed to meet with him and the others." He said as he got back into the van.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

"Ah you know. Just some business meetings. Can't go into much detail. We should be back in a few hours." Frost said as I backed away from the van.

I walked up to the ninth floor and saw that it had already been Joker-fied. I shook my head and smiled at all of the royal purple furniture and gold paintings. I saw some of J's crew in the other room playing pool. They nodded at me and I proceed to one of the bedrooms down the hall. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from J:

 _I had such a lovely time tonight dollface. We must do it again soon. I will be back before you know it. Be ready for me. ;-)- J_

I smiled and jumped onto the giant California King bed. I turned on the giant flat screen tv and turned on a movie. For once in my life, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I know they say revenge won't help, but for a psycho, it does. I thought of my mom and how much I looked like her. She was so beautiful. She was a good person. When I was in kindergarten, I was sent home for biting another student in the face. My mom tried her best to defend me. She knew something was wrong with her youngest daughter but always stood by me. I heard a knock at my door and I got up to answer it. One of J's guys was standing there almost shivering.

"Yes hi Ms. Cee. The fellas and I wanted to know if you needed anything." he said.

"Actually yeah. I'm craving a California Roll from Oishii." I said like a Queen. He nodded and left. I smiled and shut the door. It was kinda nice to have people wait on you hand and foot. When I was doing my own street life in Gotham before, I just had myself. The sushi was shockingly quick. I opened the door and saw the same man holding a fancy paper bag. He stood there looking at me with awe.

"Thanks!" I said smiling. He just nodded and continued to stare. "You waiting for a tip? Beat it." I said finally. I shut the door and devoured my sushi. Once I had enough, I decided to shower.

I peeled my clothes off and went into the bathroom attached to the room. I turned the shower on and got into the greek tiled standing shower. The glass was thick and the tiles were a light tan. I ran my hands through my hair as I stood underneath the steaming water. I messed with my nose ring and washed my hair. Just as I started to get sleepy from the relaxing shower, I heard something.

"Like what you see Jimmy?" I turned and saw J walking toward one of his guys who was right outside the shower door.

"No boss. I didn't…." Jimmy said putting his hands up. J laughed and twirled his gun in his hand.

"No no no no no no shh shh shh it's quite alright Jimmy. She's gorgeous isn't she?" J said as he put a hand over Jimmy's shoulder and set his gun down on the marble sink. Jimmy smiled and nodded nervously while looking at J hesitantly. J stared me up and down and I rolled my eyes. J snapped himself out of it and continued what he was doing.

"Don't get so worried Jimmy! So uptight!" J said as he ruffled Jimmy's hair playfully. I smiled. I knew what was going to happen. Just as Jimmy turned his head back to me, J rammed Jimmy's head into the glass shower. Blood splattered all over the glass, but it didn't shatter. J did it three times and by the time he was done, Jimmy's head was mush. J looked up at me and shoved Jimmy's body out of the way. He opened the shower door and got in with me. He was still in his suit and he was already soaked. He growled and grabbed my waist and pulled me forward...this is what I had wanted to do since the day I met him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

J growled into my mouth as he pulled me in tighter. I ran my hands through his now soaking wet green hair and worked my way down to his shirt. His maroon shirt was stuck to him so I unbuttoned it and peeled it off. His tongue fought with mine and it made my head spin. He quickly spun me around so I was facing the shower wall. I grabbed onto the metal bar next to me and braced myself. I heard him unzip his pants and it happened quick. It had been a while for me so it did hurt a little. But I didn't care. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it to the side so my head was turned towards him. He put his mouth to my ear as he continued behind me.

"Do you want to be mine, Ms. Cee?" He growled into my ear.

"Yes." I gasped out forcefully.

"Say it. Say it. Swear you're mine." He snarled.

"I swear i'm yours J." I moaned back. I couldn't take it anymore and he could tell. He laughed in my ear and with one final movement we both went over the edge. I leaned my head against the shower wall and he rested his on my shoulder. Then out of nowhere, it's almost like he snapped out of it. His head shot up and he immediately exited the shower, then the bathroom. I stood there in surprise but not shock. I had to admit, I was a little flustered. I didn't do _this_. Sex to me was just something I did to pass the time. I had never fucked anyone before that I felt….feelings for. I shuttered at the thought. I was starting to see his confliction.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. There was blood everywhere and I tried to step around it. One of J's guys knocked on the bathroom door as it was already opened and had his hand covering his eyes.

"I am here to get rid of the mess for you Boss Lady." He said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah sure. Go ahead." I said smiling and leaving the bathroom. I saw him shake his head and start to pick up the body. I didn't know where J went. I shrugged and walked into the main room with still just my towel on and my dripping hair hanging in my face. I saw J sitting on the couch with some of his guys. Frost was showing him a map of some kind. They all looked up at me and stared. I looked at J and he looked pissed. I knew why. He didn't like others looking at his woman. Eh, whatever. I waved.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. I hopped into the elevator and went to my floor. I was greeted by Handsome who had blood all over his face. I got down on his level and pet him. He purred a low purr and licked my face once.

"Hey buddy. What did you get into?" I asked. He led me to his habitat and I saw entrails and blood everywhere. I picked up a human arm and saw a badge next to it. Uh oh. It was Handsome's trainer.

"Handsome! Why did you kill your trainer baby boy?" I asked I looked at Handsome. He rubbed his head on my arm.

"Alright. I will have someone clean it up." I bent down and gave him a kiss on his head. I called my Dad's right hand man, Nick to have them clean it up. They said they would be down in about an hour. I went into my room and changed into a pair of faded bell bottoms and a long sleeve maroon crop top. I didn't bother with shoes. I went back down to J's floor and noticed he was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked Frost.

"In his office." Frost said as he nodded to the gold double doors. I nodded. "I don't think he wants to be disturbed Boss Lady." Frost said quickly. I laughed.

"Do I look like I care?" I said as I headed to the doors. Frost sighed. He knew he couldn't stop me. I shoved the doors open and J's face shot up.

"Do you not understand English Missy? You heard the man…" J said in a low tone.

"Do you? Did you not hear me say I don't care?" I said smiling. J growled and continued to look on his laptop. I walked over behind his giant desk and stood next to him.

"Why so glum Joker?" I asked. He didn't look over at me and didn't answer. So I sat in front of him so he couldn't see his laptop. He growled.

"I am conducting important business Princess. I don't have time for you right now." He said sternly.

"Fine." I scoffed and started to walk out. He groaned.

"But I do need you tonight." He said. I turned around and smiled in victory.

"For what?" I asked.

"I have some meetings tonight that will go a lot smoother if a pretty lady is present." He said not looking away from his laptop.

"Ah. So I am Harley's replacement in more ways than one huh?" I asked. He eyed me in warning. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll go." I said. "What time?" I asked.

"When I say so." He said grinning. I gave him a look and turned around to leave.

"I want to see more skin. Got it?" He asked. I shook my head in disgust and left. He found it funny and I could hear him cackle behind me. I went to my floor and immediately went to my closet. I pulled out the trashiest dress I could find. It was about five inches above my knee and skin tight. It was black and the straps were silver chains. There was a plunge in the front that went down to my belly button. I grabbed a pair of black stiletto heels and strapped them on. I waved my long black hair. I decided on a crimson red lipstick and black eyeshadow. I walked out in the living room and laid down on the long couch with my hands behind my head. I heard my phone buzz. Text from J of course:

 _On my way. Be ready.- J_

I sat up and sunk down with my arms folded. I heard the elevator door and J walked out. I stood up and moved my hair out of my face. He growled and put his finger to his mouth in deep thought. He started circling me like a hungry shark. He came up behind me and moved my hair to one side and started smelling my neck.

"You will need to be armed for this...How will that work huh?" He whispered into my ear.

"I've got it handled." I said certainly. I turned my head towards him and he eyed me curiously. I lifted my dress up my thigh and showed him my holster that was sporting a pistol on the inside of my thigh. He cackled and slid my dress back down my thigh.

"I'm going to have such a hard time keeping others guys paws off of you…"He growled as he eyed me up and down. He pulled my face in towards his. "Mine." He growled into my mouth. I really didn't want to go. If it were up to me, we would stay here and torture each other. He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. I leaned against the back mirror as he called Frost on his phone.

"Meet us out front." J said. He hung up the phone and walked out of the elevator with me behind him. Frost opened the back door of the SUV for me and J got into the passenger front side. I looked at my phone and had a text from my Dad.

" _Hi baby girl. We found a space downtown for you and The Clown. I hope you like it because I already bought it. J's club has been destroyed and I am not sure if he told you that or not. There will be plenty of space for you two and his guys. I also got some news today that Amanda Waller was killed tonight. Good job baby. Daddy loves you. 3"_

I smiled and looked out the window. Wait. Was this technically us moving in together? I would think so. But only because we were ruling this city together. I shuttered at the thought of living with him. It would fun sure, but it would suck too. We pulled up to the nightclub in downtown Gotham and pulled up to the back entrance. Frost opened the door for me and held his hand out for me. J walked in front of me which sort of pissed me off. I wasn't his dog. I should be standing right next to him. So I sped up and walked beside him. He chuckled and we continued through the back. A bouncer nodded at Frost and led us to a roped off area. About three guys were sitting around a VIP table and eyed us carefully as we sat down. It was just J, myself and Frost at this point. I knew our guys weren't far though.

"Joker." One guy nodded. J smiled.

"Angel. So nice to see you again. I just hate that we had that spat last time…" J said sarcastically.

"Yeah you shot my right hand man for not opening a damn door for you." Angel said with bitterness in his voice.

"Well it's just common courtesy Angel. Thought you and your boys had manners." He said laughing.

"Looks like you got yourself a new lady, Joker." The man with the long hair pulled into a ponytail said as he stared me down. J immediately shot a look at him. Oh no.

"I sure did. Like it?" J asked. Oddly enough when J just referred to me as an object, it was a turnoff. Harley's fascination with him was starting to make sense. Angel gave the man with the long hair a warning look. The man immediately stopped checking me out

"Anyway, let's get down to business. We have a shipment coming in this month. I have a sample viewing that was sent to me this morning. You are as always more then welcome to take a look!" J said with delight. Angel shrugged. Frost tapped the guy with the long hair on the shoulder and led him to the back.

"I always have Tommy sample the product. Now let's talk figures." Angel said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"We get sixty five." J said sternly.

"Sixty Five? I don't know J. That is mighty high." Angel said. J turned his head sideways.

"Oh it is? Hmm. I didn't realize. Luna my dear? Do you think sixty five is fair?" J asked me not looking away from Angel.

"I don't know J. Sixty five doesn't sound like enough to me." I said as I twirled my hair in my finger. Angel scoffed.

"Your lady obviously doesn't know fair business Joker." Angel said. J shot his eyes to Angel.

"Oh? You don't think so?" J said as he turned to me. He took my hand in his and lifted me from the couch. He put his hands on either side of waist and gave me a look. A look that said, show him what you can do. I nodded and sat on Angel's lap. He hesitated but started to run his hands on me.

"Ya know you're right. I really don't know fair business. My Daddy didn't teach me well enough I suppose." I said as I twirled my hair innocently.

"Oh yeah? Who is your daddy honey?" Angel said completely oblivious to J watching him like he was breakfast.

"Sal Maroni." I said smiling.

"You're Maroni's kid?" Angel asked surprised. I nodded sweetly.

"Sure am. Maybe we should ask your guy if the product is worth J's proposal." I said standing up and looking towards the red velvet rope. Frost came out with an object in his hand and threw it on the lit up glass table in front of us. The ponytailed man's severed head rolled around on the table and Angel and his third in command jumped up.

"Jesus Christ!" Sal said as his third in command started to draw his gun. J beat him to it and shot him in the head. Frost held Angel down as I walked up to J. He wrapped his free arm around me as I planted a kiss on his lips. J still had his gun pointed at Angel and Angel was know shaking. J slipped his tongue into my mouth. He growled into my mouth and turned his attention back to Sal. I put a hand on J's gun and looked up at him sweetly.

"Can I do it baby?" I asked. J groaned.

"I suppose, Princess." He laughed. I took my gloves off and my fingers were an orange red.

"What the hell? What are kinda freak are you?!" Angel screamed. I smiled and snaked my way to him.

"The pretty hot kind." I said back. Before he could argue, I dug my thumbs into his eyes. He screamed in pain and the smell was overwhelming. I opened his mouth with force and wrapped my hand around his disgusting tongue and pulled back. He fainted from the pain and with the last bit of humanity I had in me, I plunged my fist into his rib cage. He let out one last gasp and fell to the ground. I straightened my back and let out a sigh. My hands were covered in entrails and blood. The music outside the VIP room was making the room vibrate. Frost and J stared at me. Joker was looking at me like he wanted to either attack me or make me his dinner. Frost just looked at me in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go wash this blood off of my hands." I said as I walked out of the VIP room down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few weeks were sort of a blur. The Super Squad had backed off and since Waller was dead, they got to be free for good. I heard from Harley once or twice. I hadn't told J about our phone conversations because she asked me not to. She basically told me that she was head over heels in love with Deadshot now and there was zero bad blood between us. Of course I didn't really believe it but I didn't mention that. She did warn me. She told me about how The Joker can and will be. I took what she was saying under advisement. But I didn't take her seriously. Of course her relationship with J was fucked up. He is a fucked up individual and so is she. The only difference between her and I is that I don't take his shit. Most of the time. Once Harley and I squashed our beef, she was kind enough to call the rest of her crew off of us. Now it was J, myself and my Dad working together. My Dad was starting to tolerate J. My Dad didn't take it personally when J and I would beat the shit out of each other. Yeah J would give me a black eye but I would break his nose. My Dad knew I could handle myself. He also knew that I preferred volatile relationships.

I woke up next to J who was slumped over the bed on his stomach with a fifth of whiskey still in his hand. I sat up and pulled the black silk sheet with me to cover myself. He grabbed my arm suddenly.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"To get a drink." I said groggily. He handed me the whiskey and I laughed. "I need water, Clown." I said rubbing my head. J and I had a long night of beating the shit out of each other and fucking like animals. The sparks that flew between our touching were starting to do some damage. Just last week we caught the bedsheets on fire. The Joker and I had come to an understanding. Yes I was his property. But he in no way would control how I conduct business. I was the daughter of Sal Maroni, I had it covered.

J rolled onto his back and let out a sigh. I got up and pulled on my lacey boyshorts and my black lace bra. J had pretty much moved into my floor. My Dad wasn't aware yet. He may have accepted us being together but knowing we were fucking was a whole other story. I am sure he knew but didn't want to know at the same time. Handsome was starting to approve of J. A lot of it had to do with J bringing Handsome butcher's meat every night to play with and eat.

I was leaning my elbows on my marble countertop when J came up behind me and grabbed a handful of my ass and snapped his teeth in my ear. I elbowed him hard in the stomach and he laughed his signature laugh. He leaned against the counter in his sweatpants and no shirt. He looked so good. I would never tell HIM that but he really did. I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the counter across from him.

"My Dad has a job for us. Wanted to know if we are interested." I said as I drank out of glass.

"I'm no one's errand boy." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I will do it myself." I said with a tone. He eyed me.

"What's the job?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really. Typical thug negotiations." I said smiling.

"Uh huh, with whom?" He asked. I groaned.

"Cobblepot." I said back. I was waiting for him to flip. He hated The Penguin. I didn't know the whole story but J was the reason Penguin was exiled for five years. Now he was back and trying to get back in the game. He offered to move our gun shipments for a small fee. I couldn't not try to talk to him.

"Oh no no no no no pretty one. You're not going anywhere near that bird." He said.

"Oh fuck you J. I can handle this. Remember our deal? You stay the hell out of MY business." I said as I started to take a drink. His face stiffened and he immediately walked up to my side of the counter and slapped the glass out of my hand and the glass shattered on the ground. Before I could protest, he had me by the throat.

"Remember who you belong to my Queen. This falls under you doing as I say for your safety. Got it?" He growled into my ear. "Now be a good girl and promise you won't go." He whispered.

"No way." I said smiling. I was testing him.

"Alright you asked for it." he grinned. The Joker and I had this game. When we were arguing, we didn't settle it like every other couple on the planet. We would beat the hell out of each other until the other submitted. Usually the other would be near death. I had won most times so far, he would tell you different.

He grabbed a handful of hair and dragged me off the counter. He pulled back so my head was facing the ceiling. He landed a solid punch to my face and I doubled back. I landed on the floor. He laughed with amusement and I smiled. I looked up with blood pouring out of my now split lip. He gestured for me to bring it on. I charged him and landed a blow to him in the stomach. He laughed as he dry heaved. He responded with a blow to my face and while I was recovering from it, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against one of the concrete pillars in my apartment. He pulled my wrists above my head and laughed.

"Looks like you're in trouble dollface." He grinned. I chuckled.

"Maybe." I said in apparent defeat. Then I kneed him in between his legs. He released my wrists so he could double over in pain. "Or maybe not." I said smiling. I punched him in the nose and he fell on my shag carpet next to the coffee table. I straddled him and grabbed my pistol on the table. I put the barrel to his temple and laughed.

"I win." I said softly. He growled in frustration. I could feel him getting excited under me. I heard Handsome clawing at his habitat door, he didn't like when we fought. I got off of J and let Handsome out. Handsome snaked his way down the hall and sat next to me as I stood there with my pistol smiling at J. "Now that we have THAT settled, I am going. You can come if you want." I said as I wiped the blood off of my lip. He laid his head back onto the carpet and sighed.

"When?" He asked, sounding out of breath and sexually frustrated.

"Tomorrow night at midnight." I replied.

"I can't. But I am sending Frost with you." He replied as he got up. I rolled my eyes.

"J, it's not that I am not cool with Johnny but I seriously need my own right hand. You need him to watch YOUR back and I am sick of hanging out with guys all of the time." I argued. He groaned and grabbed the gun out of my hand. He twirled it around.

"Listen my Queen, I am not about to have anyone I don't know or trust watching your back. Got it?" He said with a crazy, sarcastic grin. Okay, I had to seduce this one out of him.

"But J. I am sure I could recruit a friend of mine. Any friend of mine is a friend of yours right?" I said as I looked at him innocently and pulled a bra strap down my shoulder. He started to breath heavily and stare at me without blinking. He let out a loud breath.

"No, not even the slightest. I don't trust anyone you would call a friend. You have very questionable judgement with people. Take me for example…" He said grinning. I shrugged.

"You are right about that. You are a very bad influence." I said as I walked to him. I grabbed his hand that had the pistol in it and put the piece to my lips and dragged his hand down my front down to my belly button with the gun trailing. J's chest started to move heavily and he was clearly giving in. "But you and Frost are always so busy. You are the boss of Gotham baby. You can't watch me twenty four seven. Frost can't babysit me all the time either because you need him. Please can I get someone?" I asked looking up at him sweetly. He rolled his eyes and submitted. He grabbed each side of my face with the gun pushing against my cheek.

"I have to give the okay. No one gets hired until I meet em. Got it?" He said squeezing my face hard. I nodded. "Good girl." He said as he kissed me hard. I was my best weapon with him. I was learning how to get him to do what I wanted. I knew The Joker was used to being the manipulator but I was beating him at his own game and I loved it. He let me go and proceeded to my room and I pet Handsome as he purred. J emerged from my room with a shirt on and putting his holster around him.

"So when are you finding this 'assistant' of yours?" He said as he pulled up his shirt collar.

"I figured I would just stop by her apartment tomorrow night after my meeting with Penguin." I said as I took a bottle of red wine out of the wine rack. I didn't bother with a glass.

"Fine. Frost is still going with you." He said as he grabbed his phone from the counter and went to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I stopped at the elevator door as he pushed the button to his floor.

"By the way, I am getting my own place soon. I don't like living under your Daddy's rules." He said. Before I could ask what about me, the elevator doors shut. Was he taking me with him? Or was I expected to stay here? The Joker and I were partners in crime at this point so being in the same location (long term) would make sense. But it scared me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next night, I was getting ready for my meeting with Penguin when I heard someone come through my elevator. I walked out into the foyer and saw my Dad. Handsome loved my Dad and always got so excited when he came to visit. My Dad was leaning on the ground petting and hugging Handsome when I came in.

"Hi Daddy." I said as he got up and hugged me.

"Hi baby. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something." My Dad said as he took my hand and walked me to my couch. He sat me next to him and got a serious look on his face.

"Word on the street is that The Bat is alive." He said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No Dad. There's no way. I saw J unload a round into Wayne's chest. I saw him drop dead." I said. My Dad was just as surprised as we were when we found out who Batman actually was.

"I know babe. But one of my guys swears up and down he saw The Bat flying around South Gotham last night. Now we both know that there are always wanna-bes out and about so just keep an eye out." He said. I nodded. I still thought it was bullshit. My Dad kissed my forehead and got up to leave. "So you doing that meeting with Penguin tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Afterwards I am going to Crimson's place. J said I can recruit her as my second." I said. My Dad eyed me.

"Luna. Crimson Dante is a crazy bitch. She will get you killed." My Dad said worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, she is crazy but she is fearless. You do know that I have diagnosed with acute sociopathy and violent psychosis right?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes honey I know. But you seem to have somewhat of a grasp on life. That girl has almost gotten you killed." My Dad said.

"Yes I know but that wasn't technically her fault. She is street smart, strong as hell and not scared of anything. I think she's perfect." I said. He shook his head in defeat.

"Fine. But if you get hurt under her watch, I will have her head." He said as he got into the elevator and went up. I rolled my eyes. I put on my gloves and put my gun in my holster and my knife in my boot. I headed outside and Frost was waiting out front and opened the door to the black SUV for me. I got in and crossed my legs. Frost got in the passenger side and told the driver where to go. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from J:

"Bring her by the apartment tonight so I can meet her. If Bird Boy gives you any trouble, just say the word and I will put a bullet in his head.- J"

I smiled. We pulled up to the dark club and Frost opened my door and held an umbrella over me as we walked inside. Frost walked in front of me and whispered something to the hostess. She nodded and showed us the back of the club. The club was packed with people, it being a Saturday night. We walked into a dimly lit office and I saw The Penguin sitting at his desk.

"Penguin." I said as I walked in. His face lit up.

"Luna Cee! You look so much older than the last time I saw you. You were no more than fifteen years old. I am so glad you were able to get out of Arkham. That Amanda Waller. I hear she is quite the character." He said giggling.

"Was." I said suggestively. He roared with laughter.

"Oh just like your father." He said smiling. "Now let's get down to business. I know you have partnered up with The Joker. That was a smart move, the man knows what he's doing. Now I know you two have been shipping ammo and armory throughout the nation. Right now you're paying thirty percent for movement fees correct?" He asked politely.

"Yes we are." I said simply. I saw Frost and his guy shift behind me as I sat across from The Penguin. Penguin nodded.

"How does twenty sound?" He said smiling. I shrugged.

"I'm not stupid Cobblepot. I know how much it costs you guys to transport. Why would you offer to do this job for that low?" I asked.

"I am just now getting back into the game. I don't have the right to be greedy. Yet. Your father and I had a long talk last week and I am willing to put old history aside. I am willing to work with you and the Clown Prince of Gotham. What do you say?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Accepted." I said with a slight smile. "But I need your word that this isn't about getting back at The Joker. If you lay so much as one finger on him, i'll burn your eyes through your skull. Got it?" I said seriously.

"Understood." He said seriously. I nodded and started for the door.

"Frost here will be in touch to get it all set up. Nice doing business with you Cobblepot." I said as one of J's guys opened the office door for me.

"Please Luna, call me Oswald." He said smiling wide. I ignored him and headed to the car. Frost opened the door for me and as he got in the passenger side, he put his phone to his ear.

"Yeah boss she's good. Deal went fine...you got it." Frost said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that when J was checking on me it was strictly because he didn't want anyone messing with his property. Frost hung up the phone and turned his head slightly. "Where to Miss Cee?" he asked.

"Fourteen zero two West Chase Street. Downtown." I said looking out the window. Frost was a human GPS of Gotham and already knew where that was. He directed the driver and when we reached our destination, Frost opened my door.

"Now listen Frost, I know you're under strict orders to watch me but I think this would go a lot better if it were just me. Crimson is a little...out of her mind. If there is too many people near her collection, she panics." I said. Frost looked at me curiously.

"Collection?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. You see, Crimson is a tad bit obsessed with Wonder Woman." I said trying not to give too much detail. We walked to the third floor of the crappy apartment building and I knocked on door 502.

"Wonder Woman? Why?" Frost asked. I hesitated.

"Long story. Just don't say her name in front of Crimson. The whole thing will be ruined. Just stay out here while I talk to her." I said. The front door opened a crack and I opened it slightly. I walked into an apartment that was covered with pictures of Diana Prince plastered on every inch of the place. Crimson was normal at one point. We were in our first year of college. Crimson was my lab partner and was the only one who knew about my ability. She was engaged to Tommy Plank. They were madly in love and it was gross. But at the end of the day, she was my best friend at the time and I guess I wanted her to be happy. One summer, Crimson had found out she was pregnant. She and Tommy were thrilled. Me? At the time, if it were me, I would have gotten rid of it. But then again, Crimson and I were very different at the time. Crimson had moved out of our dorm and moved in with Tommy. Crimson was seven months pregnant with their little boy when Diana Prince broke into their apartment one night, shot Tommy in the head and Crimson in the stomach. It turns out that Gotham's super bitch has a dark side. She had a fling with Tommy years prior and like the crazy bitch she is, she went psycho on him. He paid the price along with Crimson and her unborn baby. Crimson lost it after that. She went off the deep end and that's a lot coming from me. She dropped out, stopped sleeping and eating. She almost got me killed once when we were going after Diana one night. I didn't think we were actually going to kill Wonder Woman. Needless to say, the incident that happened between Wonder Broad and myself (that got me locked up) was well deserved on her part. Now Crimson just sat in her dank apartment obsessing about how one day she'd expose Wonder Woman for who she really is. Then put a bullet in her head and stomach. Couldn't say I blamed her.

"Crimson?" I asked as I walked slowly through the apartment. Then I saw her emerge from the dark corner.

"Luna." She said softly. She sat on her couch and lit a cigarette. I sat down next to her. "I see you got out of Arkham." She said as she took a drag. I nodded.

"Yeah. On unusual circumstances, but yeah." I said.

"I heard. You joined forces with Amanda Waller." She said sarcastically.

"Now hold on, I didn't join that bitch. I joined Quinn and Deadshot. That whole group." I said certainly.

"Whatever you say. So what can I do for you old friend?" She asked as she ran her hand across a few pictures of Diana on her wall.

"I have a proposition for you. I don't know if you have heard or not, but I have teamed up with The Joker and my Dad. We are taking Gotham back. We started by taking out Waller, Batman and the Gotham PD. Along with other important venues." I said.

"I heard that too. I didn't think you knew Joker." She said.

"I didn't. I mean I had heard of him but never met him until I joined the Squad." I said.

"I see. So what do you need me for?" She asked.

"I need a right hand. With J and I running this most of the time, I need someone watching my back when he can't be there. You are the only person I trust for that. You'd get twenty percent of my cut and you are welcome to move in with us once we get our new headquarters up and running." I said.

"I don't know Luna. I don't play well with others." She said as she put her smoke out.

"I know. But you don't have to answer to anyone except me and J. You know I don't even see you as an employee. Just the only friend I have ever had that I trust." I said. She looked at me and sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it. On one condition." She said seriously.

"Anything." I said.

"If the opportunity arises, I get to kill Diana Prince." She said simply. I nodded.

"She's all yours." I said with my hands up. She nodded. "Come on. I will help you pack." I said. She didn't have much. Only two suitcases worth. I called Johnny in so he could take them out to the car.

"Who's the guy?" Crimson asked eyeing Johnny. Johnny kept staring at Crimson. Oh great.

"Crimson this is Johnny Frost. The Joker's right hand. Johnny, this is Crimson. You two will be working together a lot from now on." I said. Johnny extended his hand to Crimson.

"Nice to meet you Miss Dante." Frost said smiling. Crimson shook his hand and ran her hand through her platinum blonde pixie haircut.

"Likewise Johnny." She said smiling back. I rolled my eyes and led her to the car. As we were walking down the building stairs, Crimson stopped me and saw my black eye.

"Did The Joker do this?" She asked, not sounding surprised. I laughed.

"You should see him." I said laughing. She knew I could hold my own and that my relationships were usually abusive on both sides. She shook her head and got in when I opened the car door. I got in after her and she shook her short hair from the rain. "We are headed to my Dad's. We have been using his place as temporary headquarters while we transition to our new place. J doesn't know about it yet so don't say anything." I said. She nodded.

"When are we moving into the new joint?" She asked as she velcroed her fingerless gloves.

"I am hoping at the end of this week. I love my Dad but I am scared he and J will kill each other soon. It's nice, downtown. Totally off the radar. Completely secured." I said. She nodded. We pulled up to my Dad's headquarters and we went to J's floor. Frost, Crimson, Tony and myself got into the elevator and Frost pushed the button to J's HQ. I walked in first and saw J going over some documents with some of his associates. He looked up and stopped what he was doing. He bolted out of his boss man chair and grabbed me into his arms.

"It's about goddamn time." He growled into my mouth. He grabbed my chin roughly and I ran my hands through his hair. I heard Crimson behind me.

"Jesus. Are they always like this?" Crimson whispered to Frost.

"Yep. It's either this or beating the hell out of each other." Frost said shortly.

I pulled away from J and put my hands on his cheeks as he held me close to his body.

"Now be nice baby. She's a friend." I said. He growled and rolled his eyes. I walked up to Crimson and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards J. "J this is Crimson. Crimson, Joker." I said smiling. I had already warned her that he didn't shake hands with anyone.

"Salutations Ms. Dante." J said absently.

"Same to you Mr. Joker." Crimson replied.

"Now, we have important business to conduct. My Queen, will you be as so kind as to lead everyone into the conference room? Your overbearing father will be here shortly." J said laughing. I nodded and ushered everyone into our large meeting room. I always sat to the right of J, Frost to the left of J and my Dad at the other end with cronies in between. I had Crimson sit to my right. J and Frost sat down along with the other Clowns. My Dad came in shortly after with his men. They sat down and waited. I got up from my chair to start.

"Lights." I said. A cronie of my Dad's turned out the lights and I used the board to show my plan. "Penguin is now the full mover of our armory. He will move our shit for twenty a cut. That's way less than what we are paying now." I said.

"It's too good to be true. With his run in with your Clown, it wouldn't surprise me if this was just a decoy." My Dad said.

"Don't worry Dad, I took care of that. He won't fuck with us." I said smiling. I went to my laptop and changed the screen on the board to a map of Gotham. I removed my glove on my right hand so I could use my glowing finger as a pointer. "He starts down at the fifth street warehouse, drops at sixteenth and ninth then picks up at the warehouse in Southside. He will be in the clear to get through the border of the city limits." I said. J was watching me with that look of his. He always got turned on when I took the reigns. I smirked at him and turned my attention to my Dad. My DAd was thinking.

"Good work baby. After the twenty for Penguin is taken out, what are our profits?" My Dad asked.

"Maroni gets 30% and we get 50%. So that equals to 600k to you and a mil to us every push. With three pushes a week we will be making three times the profit we were before." I said. My Dad looked so proud of me. I was talking to him like a business partner.

"Deal." My Dad said. J cackled a high laughter and pounded his fist on the meeting table.

"Good! I knew you'd come around to liking me Dad." J said. My Dad eyed J seriously.

"That's Maroni to you Clown." My Dad said as he and his men got up. J whispered to Johnny, "Oh he hasn't warmed up to me just yet Frost." J said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and smiled. My Dad and his men were now gone. J got up and smacked my ass and told me to sit down. I obliged but still pouted.

"Now we talk personal business. The Smile n' Grin was tragically burnt to the ground recently. That was our big money maker. Time to rebuild." J said smiling wide. I fidgeted in my seat. My sister was a stripper at one time. I knew the shit that went down at the Smile n' Grin and the thought of some other broad rubbing all over J like that, made my blood boil.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed and our organization was getting set up in the building my Dad had bought out for us. J wasn't exactly pleased with taking a "gift" from my Dad. But I rationalized it to him as a gift for ME and I just needed him to come along. I decided to have my own bedroom separate from J. I didn't want to not have space away from him. After renovations, the top three floors were decked out in purple, golds and greens. It looked like a normal person's nightmare but we dug it. J had decided that the Smile N' Grin 2.0 would be the bottom two floors of our headquarters. I suppose it was convenient. I still wasn't thrilled. But I prepared myself. I prepared for a last minute stripper kill if need be.

Crimson's bedroom was down the long hall from mine and J's was on the top floor penthouse. Frost had his own place along with the rest of J's guys so we had a lot of room. Crimson and Johnny had been getting….smiley. It didn't bother me but J said it would distract them so he wasn't very happy about it. I talked him into keeping his mouth shut and just them do what they want. I was getting better at getting my way with him.

It was finally time for the club to open. J had put one of his guys, Ricky, in charge of the club's operations. I had the option of exiting my place from the back so I didn't have to go through the club just to leave. The opening night was pretty typical. Just a bunch of horny businessmen acting like animals. Our dancers were nice enough, but there was one girl in particular I did not like. Her name was Sasha. She was tall, bone thin and pretty eyes. On auditions night, I caught her dancing on J. So when the auditions were done, I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her behind the stockroom.

"Listen bitch. I see you rubbing that rancid pussy on Joker again, I will have your head. Got it?" I said. She scoffed.

"He didn't seem to mind." She said as she started exit the room. I let her go. Alright, bitch. Try me.

I went behind the bar and poured myself a shot of tequila and saw J in the VIP area chatting with an associate of his, with Johnny hovering. I saw Crimson come out of the VIP room to join me. I poured her and myself a shot.

"Cheers to making money off of flashy whores." Crimson said smiling. I scoffed and took my shot. A bunch of thugs came into the club. I had assumed they were here for J's 11pm meeting. They all sat by the stage and made asses of themselves. I looked over at the VIP area and I see Sasha topless sitting next to J rubbing his neck. He looked a tad bit annoyed but not for the reasons I wanted him to be. That was it. Crimson looked behind her at what I was looking at.

"Now hold on L." she said. Before she could even stop me, I was storming into the VIP room. Johnny stepped in front of me.

"Sorry Miss Cee. He said he doesn't want to be disturbed." Frost said sternly.

"You want to keep your balls Johnny? Then I suggest you get the hell out of my way." I said seriously. He knew I wasn't kidding. He moved aside and the guy that J was talking with looked up at me.

"Whoa. Is this your new lady, J?" he said. Sasha rolled her eyes at me.

"The one and only! Hello my Queen." J said. It's almost like he didn't even notice Sasha sitting almost on top of him at this point.

"Hi." I said smirking. "If you don't mind baby, I gotta take out the trash." I said eyeing Sasha. She gulped hard. J rolled his eyes. I jumped over the lit up table flipped to the back of the booth J and Sasha were sitting in. I grabbed Sasha hair and smashed her head onto the glass table repeatedly. At this point blood was spraying everywhere.

"Whoa!" The thug across of me exclaimed. I had blood splattered all over me. J just watched me. When I knew she was dead, I got up.

"Excuse me gentleman." I sighed as I wiped blood off of my chest. Frost let me pass and Crimson was standing behind him. She knew to leave me alone. As I walking down the hallway between the club and VIP area, J jammed me up onto the wall and began to strangle me.

"Who gave you permission to cause a scene like that in front of an associate of mine?" He growled. I need him in the stomach and he released me.

"I will not let some broad think it's okay to put her nasty paws all over you." I said softly. He began laughing.

"I don't care if she was sucking on my dick, you don't interrupt a business deal." He said sternly. I scoffed.

"Go fuck yourself Clown." I said before I stormed off.

"Nope that's your job darling!" He called after me. I shook my head and flew the club door open. Crimson came out after me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Luna, you just crushed a strippers skull in because she was touching legs with The Joker." She said. I shrugged.

"I just didn't like her." I said. She eyed me.

"Alright, well we can have one of those things, what are they called...a girl's night!" She said.

"Yeah, alright." I said.

Crimson and I had a very different idea of a girls night. We broke into a fashion store on Broadway Street and went shopping. Without paying of course. We went to a sushi bar afterwards and stuffed our faces.

"You love him, you know." She said as she took a drink of sake. I coughed.

"What? No I don't." I said back.

"Oh come on Luna. He loves you too. You two have a very twisted way of showing it, but you guys are crazy in love and we all know it." She said as she took another bite of her California roll.

"I don't love people Crimson. Love isn't in my vocabulary. It isn't in his either. So it's impossible." I said back. She shook her head.

"Yeah. We'll see." She said smiling.

We headed back to the club and we went through the back entrance. I didn't want to see him. We got to our apartment and I decided to take a bath. As I sat in the hot bubbly water, I thought about my sister and my mom. My mom would be so sad if she knew the person I had become. But she knew I was this way since birth. I had my father's blood running through my veins and I was too much like him. Handsome was laying on the bathroom rug next to me. His head shot up and I heard him growl. I heard J and Johnny outside the door.

"Where is she?" J asked.

"She's taking a bath." Crimson said. Then I heard him walk up to the bathroom door.

"Luna princess, open the door." He said in a terrifyingly happy tone.

"No." I snapped back.

"Oh come on doll, you know I didn't mean anything by it. It's just you know I hate interruptions." He said.

"Oh but Sasha wasn't an interruption?" I said back as I lifted some bubbles off of the surface.

"I had called her into our meeting for Tony, not me. You know you're the only psycho bitch for me." He said.

"Uh huh. Go away J." I said.

"Open this door right now princess." he growled.

"I said no." I said back. He started kicking the door and Handsome let out a huge roar. J stopped. He knew that Handsome would shred him to pieces if I wanted him to.

"Fine. We will discuss this later." He said. I heard him storm off. I heard Frost and Crimson outside the door.

"I'll calm him down." Frost said.

"Yeah, I will try to reason with her." Crimson said. I heard him kiss her on the cheek and I rolled my eyes.

I ran my fingers along my leg and watched the orange light its path through my skin. I couldn't understand it. I had never felt this feeling before. I have had "boyfriends" in the past and I never wanted to literally kill anyone over them. I guess this is the feeling they call jealousy. Handsome and I went to my room as I changed into my oversized shirt. Crimson walked in and Handsome went up to her for a pet.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pet his fur.

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

"No you're not. Just go talk to him. He looked really….stressed just now. I think he is actually upset that you are mad at him." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah right. I will talk to him when he decides to stop being an asshole. I won't even count on an apology. The Joker doesn't do apologies. Which neither do I so that works out." I said as I towel dried my long hair.

"Okay well he and Johnny are conducting business tomorrow night so you and I are on Smile N' Grin duty." She said as she started to leave my room. I scoffed and got under my covers.

The next day, I hadn't seen J at all. According to Crimson, he and Frost were finishing up some "errands". I showed up to the club and all of the dancers and employees greeted me with fear. I got a lot of "Hi boss lady" and "Hi Ms. Cee". I went to the dressing room to make sure all of the girls were here. Candy, one of our best dancers, was on her phone in a panic. She hung up and approached me.

"Um Mrs. J I mean Ms. Cee, one of our dancers is missing and we are short a girl for tonight." Candy said in her thick Boston accent. I smiled a bit because I knew who was the missing dancer.

"Alright um, can we just make do without her?" I asked.

""No Ms Cee, she is scheduled for a lot of private parties tonight. I could do those but then I don't know who would take my spot on the main floor from 10-12." She said shakingly. I had a feeling she probably heard about me smashing Sasha to bits.

"Okay. I'll handle it." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Thank you Ms. Cee. Thank you!" Candy said as she walked away in her black pasties. Crimson came to the back.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, it's either you or me." I said. Crimson's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No. No. No. I can't Luna I have stage fright." She said. It was funny hearing someone as badass as Crimson who was scared of literally nothing saying she had stage fright.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just go handle up front. I'll get things settled back here." I said. Candy came back up to us in a frantic.

"Ms. Cee, Big Leeg is here with his crew and he is specifically requesting you. He must have seen you at the bar earlier. Should I tell him you aren't available?" She asked. Crimson looked at me.

"Um, no I got it. He drops a lot of cash when he's here so I kinda have no choice. Plus he is the most feared mobster in Jersey so I doubt pissing him off would be a good idea. Alright fine, I will single him out." I said. Candy thanked me and continued running the private parties Big Leeg was actually pretty good looking. He was tall dark and handsome, very quiet. But he was known for not believing in second chances even in the slightest. At least I knew J would be out tonight so he wouldn't make a big deal about it. Me being his property and all...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I looked ridiculous. I had a red and black corset on that literally made me unable to breathe. Candy made me put on this stupid looking panty and garter set. I looked like I stepped right out of that stupid Moulin Rouge movie. The girls roughed up my hair so it looked like I just got out of bed. They vamped up my face and I thought I looked like a clown on crack. I was pissed. I really didn't want to do this. But I had to take one for the team. To be fair, this whole thing was my fault anyway because I demolished what's her face the night prior.

"Okay, I will be out there playing manager while you strip for cash." Crimson said being a smartass. I eyed her and she laughed and walked away. I called after her, "J definitely won't be here tonight right?" I asked. She turned around and walked backwards as she answered.

"As far as I know!" She said. I nodded and headed towards the stage. I wasn't nervous, just irritated. I hated being touched, with the one exception of J of course. A cryptic song came on the sound system and it was a slow tempo. I saw Big Leeg sitting in the front row, staring me down. I kept moving, trying to act like it didn't bother me. I stepped off the stage and headed towards Big Leeg. I sat on his lap and did my thing. Ugh, gross. He smelled like peppermint and tobacco. He shoved a hundred bill down the front of my corset.

"You're a pretty one aren't ya?" He said licking his lips. I didn't answer, I just smiled. "What's your name hot stuff?" he asked.

"Luna." I said as I flipped my hair back.

"You got a fella Luna?" He asked. Before I could answer, something or someone pistol whipped him in the back of the head. I looked up and saw the dim white face.

"Yes. She does." J said as he started cackling. I got off of Big Leeg and he was now almost unconscious holding his bloody head. J had about ten of his guys holding Big Leeg's entourage at gunpoint. I stood there and stared at J who was now staring me down like he was going to attack ME. Big Leeg stood up still holding his head.

"You're a dead man Joker." Big Leeg said. J laughed a loud and terrifying laugh. He stood in front of Big Leeg who was towering over J at a staggering 6'5 or so.

"Funny coming from you!" J said as he drew his pistol and shot Big Leeg right in the forehead. Blood and brain matter splattered all over my face. Big Leeg's crew scurried away like rats. The giant Jersey mobster laid on the club floor with his face unrecognizable. J lowered his gun to take a look at me.

"Mmm. Well don't you look delicious my darling. Entrails and all." He said in a threatening tone. I scoffed and stormed to the back office. I heard him giving Frost instructions on what to do with the body and I got to the office. I slammed the door and looked in the mirror. I took a coat that was on the gold coat hanger and wiped my face. J marched into the office and shoved me against the mirror so hard, the glass shattered everywhere behind me and into my back. I shrieked in pain.

"Since when is it acceptable for the bosses lady to dress up as a tramp and let some greaseball put his paws all over her ass?" J growled as he held me up by my neck. I choked out an answer.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." He said tauntingly. He let me go. I coughed a bit and held my neck.

"What the hell do you care? He was one of our best customers, I couldn't just let him sit there." I said back. He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"If I ever catch you out there like this again, i'll kill you." He said pointing a finger at me. He turned around to leave and my anger exploded. I pushed him in the back as hard as I could and he caught himself from falling face first onto the marble floor. He turned to me and growled. He tackled me into the office desk and started to strangle me. I grabbed a glass paperweight next to me and smashed it over his head. He groggily staggered back as blood ran down his white face.

 _Meanwhile out in the Club…._

" _Should we do somethin'?" Candy asked Crimson and Frost._

" _Nah, they'll be alright." Frost said as he took a shot. Candy looked at him with surprise._

"You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you threaten me!" I screamed as I straddled him on the ground and punched him repeatedly. He laughed in between punches and didn't fight back. He flipped me over and his blood was dripping all over me.

"And what are you gonna do it about doll?" He laughed as he settled in between my legs. I could feel him and I instantly knew what this was. I licked a drop of his blood from my lip and crashed my lips to his. He growled into my mouth and bit my lower lip. I groaned and he sat up to rip my corset in half. He somehow was able to touch me all over all at once. It was like he had ten hands. He tore my panties off and quickly undid his pants. He fucked me like the world was ending and this would be his last time. I screamed and bit down on the fleshy part of his neck. He growled and fucked me harder. We both finished at the exact same time and he breathed heavily into my neck. I grabbed a handful of his green hair and pulled his head over so he was looking at me.

"I'm still pissed at you." I said. He laughed and I shoved him off of me and grabbed the coat on the coat hanger and put it over me. He laid on his side still laughing.

"Not for long my Queen." He cackled. I scoffed and left the office. I stormed out of the main part of club and Crimson followed.

"Oh my God Mrs. J! Are you okay?" Lacey, one of our dancers, called after me. I turned around and saw J doubled over in the doorway of the office, smiling.

"I am NOT his wife." I growled back. She immediately shut up.

"Not yet." J said. I knew it wasn't out of a loving way. It was a threat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I went home that night and saw that I had a text from my dad.

 _Hi sweetpea. Dinner tomorrow night with your old man? I wanna hear how the new place is coming along._

I texted back.

 _Sure Dad :-)_

I decided to take a shower and read. I was sitting on my bed with Handsome when I heard the front door open. I figured it was Crimson so I kept reading. I pet Handsome as I read then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Crimson came in hesitantly.

"Hey. He's on his way up here." She said. I gave her a look.

"Damnit." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"You know you don't want to be mad at him anymore." She said. I shrugged and she left. A few minutes later J came in and shut the door behind him. I ignored him and continued reading. He flopped on the bed next to me and moved his green hair out of his eyes.

"Come on baby, you can't be mad at me forever. The pig had it coming." He said showing his silver smile.

"I'm not mad about him." I said. Just then J got a text. He looked on his phone and sat up.

"Duty calls. I expect you up at my place in fifteen minutes, got it?" He said as he got up. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He left and Handsome let out a small growl.

After fifteen minutes, I caved. I went to the top floor and the elevator opened. I heard J and Frost talking.

"Word travels fast boss." Frost said.

"Well that much is clear, Frost thanks for reminding me. What's this guy packing?" J asked.

"He's got about fifty regulars. But he has hundreds on call. Jersey mafia highly respects him is the problem. Big Leeg was his little brother so needless to say, he's out for blood." Frost said.

"But I just offed the prick not even two hours ago. How in the hell do they already know in Jersey?" J said confused.

"I don't know boss. Point is that the call I got was very clear. A war has been started and he said eye for an eye. So it's either Luna or myself that he will come after first. With the very little research I have been able to do on the Leeg family, they are a clan you don't want to mess with." Frost said. I heard J let out a frustrated growl.

"Well, then we will be ready. I want to get Luna out of here. She will just get in the way and she would be too easy of a target." J said. I scoffed under my breath. Fuck that, I wasn't going anywhere.

"You know she won't go willingly sir." Frost said. I smiled.

"I am perfectly aware." J said in a sarcastic tone. "When are they coming?" J asked.

"They didn't say. They just said to sleep with one eye open." Frost replied. I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat and emerged from the foyer.

"I'll start on it. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Frost said as he nodded at me and left the penthouse. J turned his attention at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about. How would you and Crimson feel about a little vacation?" He asked smiling big.

"I'm not going anywhere J. I'm not scared of anyone. Not even...what's his name?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Kane Leeg." He said quickly.

"Yeah, Kane Leeg. He can come at me with everything he's got. I'll carve his heart out of his chest." I said as I looked down at my nails.

"I know you would Princess. But I can't have you getting in the way or worse getting yourself killed." He said in a hostile manner. I decided to shut him up the only way I knew how. I pushed him against the wall and unzipped his pants.

"I'll be fine." I said as I looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and did exactly what I needed him to do.

Crimson and I overlooked all of the shipments with Penguin the next day since The Joker was so busy gearing up for this supposed war he started.

"Nice doing business with you Miss Cee." Penguin said. I nodded. "So word on the street is that your main squeeze has a hefty problem on his hands of the Jersey variety." Penguin said.

"Where did you hear that?" I said quickly.

"Just around. You know Luna, I have dealt with the Leeg family on many occasions. They are not the type of people you want to start a war with. If I were you, I would take your Clown Prince and get out of Gotham. Just for a while." Penguin replied.

"Yeah i'm not runnin'." I said as I chewed on my bubble gum. "If he wants a war, he's got one." I said smiling.

"Suit yourself. We will be seeing you soon yes?" Penguin said suspiciously.

"Yeah. Next week." I said as I counted my money. Crimson and I got into the SUV that one of J's men was driving us around in. "Back to our place." I said. "I'm gonna drop you off and then I am headed to my Dad's." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Crimson asked.

"I'm fine. Just going to my Dad's." I said.

"Yes but you have an Italian mobster on your ass." Crimson said.

"Allegedly." I said smiling.

"Come on Luna. If anything happens to you on my watch, J will mutilate me." Crimson said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Take the day off and enjoy yourself. Just feed Handsome please." I said. I knew a day off for Crimson was watching Wonder Woman footage taken by civilians over and over. She nodded slowly and went up to our place.

J's driver took me to my Dad's place and I thought it was odd that none of his men were standing in the entrance. I shook it off and went to the top floor. When the elevator opened, I felt the wind leave my body. There was blood everywhere. All of my Dad's guys were scattered all over the floor, body parts everywhere. I took my piece out and slowly walked to my Dad's office. The door was cracked open so I carefully opened it. I dropped my gun and felt like I had to scream but nothing came out. My Dad's severed head was sitting on his desk facing me. I collapsed to the ground in the blood. My Dad was the only family I had left. I didn't understand. My Dad was the most feared mobster in Gotham for over forty years. How did this happen? But I knew. One rogue tear left my eye and then the anger came over me. My fingers were on fire. I heard the floor creak behind me but before I could get up, everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I slowly started to come to. My right eye was clouded by blood. I could feel the warm sticky substance all over me. I tried to move my hands but they had been tied behind me. I tried to wiggle my fingers thinking I could burn through whatever was holding my hands together. No use, my gloves were duct taped onto me. My long black hair was sticking to the sides of my face from the blood that was apparently pouring from my the gash in my head. I saw someone emerge from the dark corner of the warehouse room.

"Ah, she's awake. I thought you'd sleep forever." the man said in a low voice. It almost sounded demonic. "My brother was always into the obviously pretty ones." He continued. I knew who he was instantly.

"Kane Leeg." I sighed, out of breath. He widened his eyes.

"You know who I am? Wow, I am famous in Gotham?!" He exclaimed.

"Nah, just a wild guess. You have that same cockyness in your voice as your piece of shit brother did." I said smiling. He punched me in the mouth. Hard. It felt like I had been hit with a concrete brick. I laughed. He got down to my level.

"Watch your mouth, hot stuff. Or I will have my guy here sew it shut." He threatened. I laughed and spit a chunk of blood into his face. He closed his eyes in frustration and took his handkerchief out of his suit pocket to wipe it off. He gestured at his henchman. It hurt like hell. But I didn't even flinch. Why? Because fuck him that's why. This douche bag killed my Dad. I would find a way out of this so I could feed him his tongue.

I looked down and noticed I was in nothing but my black lace bra and black lace boy shorts. Perfect.

I looked around to see if there was anything around me that I could use. Nothing. The warehouse room was completely empty besides myself and the chair I was sitting on. The men had left the room after the had sewn my mouth shut. They had sewn right where my lips had started on my skin so it was more painful. The next few hours were hell. They burned me with cattle irons, electrocuted me several times. Eventually I passed out like a little bitch. But I couldn't help it. The pain was un-real. I kept thinking to myself 'Please J, come find me. Don't leave me here.' I knew he didn't love me the way normal people should love someone. I knew that I was technically expendable to him. But some part of him had to want to find me.

The Joker

Kill him. Kill him up real good. Feed him his own heart. Beating and in a stew. How dare that fuck take what's mine. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. If she wasn't in the same condition I left her in, I'd make him pay me back for her. Fancy books and knives. I would buy her a goddamn library and every blade I could find. Harley showed up in my head. I told that bitch to stay the fuck out of my head. She was too distracting.

"Come on Puddin'. The first woman you find after me and you let her die?" Harley said as she sat on a corner of my brain.

"I didn't let her do anything. She was taken from me." I growled back.

"Uh huh. So what now? You gonna let that animal tear her apart? Just like you tore me apart?" She giggled.

"No. No. I'm gonna find her." I replied.

"Yeah you better Puddin'. I think she and I are the only females on this planet who would ever put with you. And i'm out, so she is your only chance." Harley laughed. I kicked her out and saw Frost snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Boss? Boss, we will find her. I have an entire crew out looking for her. We have intel that she is in a downtown New Jersey warehouse. We are gonna go check it out alright?" Frost said to J. I heard Crimson.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he gets like this sometimes. He'll be fine." Frost said as he helped me up out of my chair that I had been slumped in.

Fucking gold chains and pussy. Nothing mattered as long as this broad was gone. Nothing mattered as long as I didn't know if she was alive. I was going to make the bitch pay for making me...worry.

I didn't know how much time had gone by at this point. Everything was more of a blur than before. I woke up and noticed I was laying down now. I saw a bright light above my head and a man in a medical mask hovering over me.

"Well Good Morning pretty girl. I took care of that little problem in your hands. You won't have to wear those gloves ever again!" He said in a psychotic tone. What did he mean? I couldn't lift my hands as that were numb. I looked down and saw that there was blood all over the operating table I was on. My fingertips were wrapped in white gauze. I panicked. "Oh shh shh shh." It will heal in no time dear." He said. He lifted a bottle of green juice and I saw the label. _Healants._ I knew what that was. Poison Ivy's speciality. How the hell did this idiot get something like that? Ivy didn't just pass that shit out to people.

Just then the medical doors flew open.

"Excuse me! This is a private medical…" Before the doctor could complete his sentence, someone shot him in the forehead. I couldn't see much but I saw J's face leaning down to me.

"Come on my Queen. Gotta go." He said as he carried me bridal style out of the medical room. Frost followed and Crimson came up to me in a panic.

"Jesus Christ Luna, what did they do to you?" She said in a concerned voice. I couldn't answer. But I gestured for J to put me down. He did and helped me steady myself.

"You shouldn't be walking yet Miss Cee." Frost said.

I took my bandages off of my hands and saw the damage. My fingertips had been removed and thanks to the healants, the scarring had already started. My fire was gone. I was a nobody now. My rage was undeniable. Crimson came up to me and put an arm under me to support my weight. The drugs were still very heavily in my system so walking on my own was out of the question.

"We've got company boss." Frost said. J turned around and saw Kane's men heading towards us.

"Get her out of here." J said as he pulled a grenade out of his pocket. He pulled it and Crimson sped me out of there.

"NO! STOP! I'm not leaving him back there!" I screamed. Frost grabbed the other side of me.

"He will be alright Miss Cee. Come on." Frost said calmly. They shoved me into the van and I didn't recognize anything around us. I was obviously very much not in Kansas anymore. Frost instructed the driver to take off as Crimson checked out my damage.

"You'll need stitches up here." She said as she felt my head. "These are healed already. Heats gone though." She said with a sad voice. I yanked my hand out of hers. The van stopped abruptly and the back door opened. I saw J standing there in his burnt up suit. I didn't want to show my relief too much so I just smiled. He didn't come over to check me out, he just yelled for us to keep going.

"What's the damage?" He asked Crimson, not even looking at me.

"She needs stitches up here. He split her head up pretty good. Her fingertips are fucked but they are healing. She's got burns everywhere. And these marks on her temples...I don't know what those are." She said. I didn't say anything.

"I do." J said. "Alright we'll get her fixed up. Frost get us back to Gotham." J said.

"Yeah boss." Frost said. My eyes started to feel heavy. I passed out before we even made it to Gotham.

I woke up and I was at our headquarters. Crimson was in front of me.

"Alright boss. I'm gonna stitch your head up okay? Do you want an anesthetic?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Just do it." I said. J smiled.

"That's my girl. Such a brave girl." He said in that over the top preacher tone he always does. Crimson dug the needle into my skin and I didn't flinch. J picked up my hand roughly and examined my fingers.

"Hmm. No fire anymore huh?" He asked. I shook my head no. He ran his hands over my burns on my arm.

"I'm gonna cut him into pieces." J said not even looking at me.

"Boss, I got a call for Luna. Want me to take a message?" Frost asked. I gestured for Frost to hand me the phone before J could answer.

"Yes this is Luna." I said softly.

"Hi Luna this is Hank Flanagan, your dad's attorney. Or one of them at least. I know you have been through alot the last few days. But your dad has a lot of things he wanted me to go over with you in the event of something like this. When you get back on your feet…." Mr. Flanagan said. I stopped him.

"I'll be there at about 10pm." I said before I ended the call. "Have to meet with my Dad's lawyers. Crimson, I need you to make the funeral arrangements. Just us and my Dad's people." I said.

"Come with me?" I said to J.

"Of course my Queen. I'd be delighted." J said grinning. I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone. But there was no denying that I wanted him by my side right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I walked into the law office of Hank Flanagan and was greeted by a skinny blonde receptionist. If greeted is what you would call it.

"Can I help you?" She said as she looked up from her computer.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I'm here to see Flanagan." I said looking around. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"I should. Under 'Let me in to see him or I will blow your brains out' at 10pm." I said. I was already pissed because J didn't meet me here like he was supposed to. She scoffed and buzzed for Flanagan. He emerged from his office with a bit of sandwich on his face.

"Ah, Ms. Cee I presume?" He asked. I nodded and he extended his hand which I did not accept. Oh God, I was turning into The Joker.

"Can we get this shit over with?" I said.

"Of course. Please." He said as he motioned for me to head into the conference room. I walked in and sat on one side of the table. He sat across from me.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about your Dad. He was a good friend of mine." Hank said.

"Yeah yeah. I am aware ninety percent lawyers in Gotham are dirty. Let's get this going." I said. He shook his head and opened his file.

"Now I want to start with…" Hank said before he was cut off by his receptionist screaming and running into the conference room.

"Um Mr. Flanagan, um The The The Joker is here and he dropped a dead rat on my desk." She shivered.

"Oh that just means he likes you." I said sarcastically. J kicked the door open and the receptionist jumped back.

"Oh come on, it was just a little present." He said smiling. "There she is." He said as he turned his attention towards me. He spun my chair around so I was facing him.

"You're late." I pouted.

"I'm sorry Princess. Traffic was a horror!" He grinned and looked at the terrified receptionist and her taken back boss. The receptionist ran out and shut the door. J planted a huge kiss on me and we both got really into it. A little too into it. Flanagan clearly got uncomfortable because he cleared his throat in the most annoying way possible. I rolled my eyes and J growled.

"To be continued." He whispered in my ear before licking the side of my face.

"Alright law man, what did this pretty little ladies Daddy leave her?" J said bluntly.

"Christ J." I said. He chuckled.

"Ah i'm just kidding. Continue." he said gesturing.

"Well Ms. Cee, we will start with your father's estate. He leaves you in the amount of 40.2 million dollars in addition to his penthouse building in Downtown Gotham City as well as his three other properties. Would you like those to be liquidated?" He asked. I nodded. He wrote something down and I looked at J who had money signs gleaming in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned my chair back and forth.

"As for your father's company, assets and vehicles those are yours. I do not have the authority to liquidate those but I can forward the case to someone who can." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said.

"Alright then, that was easy. You'll be receiving a check by expedited mail. It must be signed for. And then I just need you to sign all of this." He said as he passed me a stack of papers. I started signing everything as J slouched in his chair.

"He also had this for you. He dropped it off about a month ago." Flanagan said as he handed me a sealed envelope.

"Alright, we done?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks for all of your help Hankers." J said as he punched Hank on the shoulder. We walked out of the Law Office and into the building elevator. J started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I gotta hand it to your Dad. He was loaded." J said.

"Uh huh. What's the status of Kane? Have we found him?" I asked, trying to change the subject. If The Joker thought he'd have control of my Dad's money, he had another thing coming.

"Don't worry so much doll. J's got it covered." He said grinning and putting his arm around my waist.

"He took away the one thing that made me somewhat special. I want his head on a spike." I said looking at my now fireless fingers. J roughly gripped my chin and pulled it so I was looking at him.

"Uh uh. None of that. You forgot about that killer strength you seem to have." J said smiling.

"I guess." I said as we exited the elevator. J opened the SUV door for me and slapped my ass as I got in. We got to our headquarters and I got a call on my phone. I answered the unknown number.

"Yeah." I said impatiently.

"Hello gorgeous. Healing okay?" Kane asked on the other end. The rage inside of me immediately started to boil. J looked at me in a concerned way.

"I will find you Kane. I will find you and I will rip your guts out and feed them to you." I said in a threatening tone.

"Oooh I am so scared of a one hundred and thirty pound girl. Put your other half on the phone. We still have a score to settle with him." I shook my head and handed J the phone.

"Talk to me." J said sarcastically. I couldn't hear what Kane was saying.

"Just name the time and place my friend." J exclaimed. "Understood." J said as he hung up my phone.

"What?" I asked in anticipation. J hesitated and growled under his breath.

"Just gonna finally take care of the Leeg scum that lurks around my turf too much." He said still not looking at me. Frost turned around and looked at J. J nodded and Frost nodded back. Their unspoken bromance got annoying sometimes.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight." He said quickly.

"I'm going." I said as I looked at him sternly. He laughed a high pitched laugh.

"I don't think so darling'. Leave this to the professionals huh?" He said in a condescending voice. I blinked in anger.

"Fuck you J. I'm going. That scum murdered my father. I think it should be me that ends him." I argued.

"I said no. So to ensure this, you're on lockdown tonight." He said. I scoffed. Yeah right.

"Yeah okay." I said rolling my eyes. He obviously underestimated me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

No one told me what to do. Not even The Joker. I know he was used to getting his way. Harley was an okay chick but at the end of the day, she was a doormat. She was weak. I honestly had no clue why this man was still wasting his time with me. I think half the reason he was so obsessed with Harley was because he knew he could navigate her. So what was it about me that kept him around? I honestly wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. I did what I want, how I want and when I want.

"This is not gonna go well Luna. He is going to be so pissed. At BOTH of us!" Crimson yelled as I carted my sniper rifle with me.

"So? He is not OUR boss. Now you know the plan. You take out Kane's crew from up here, then I sweep in and grab Kane. Hopefully J and the rest of his guys are so confused they aren't watching too closely. I will have to be quick." I said. This was going to be so much fun. J wouldn't be pleased. He hated when people took his revenge acts from him. But this was more my revenge than his. I wasn't completely close to my Dad, but I loved him. He was blood. I had to do this. We got to the top level of the parking garage that was overlooking the street that J and Kane were facing off. I saw Kane and his crew waiting in their cars a few yards away.

"Nice. Okay J will be here any minute now. I gotta haul ass down there if I want to snatch up Kane in time." I said. I handed Crimson the sniper rifle. She was an excellent shot so I trusted her to do the job right. She nodded and took it from before she got situated.

I ran as fast as I could down the parking garage levels. My plan was to wait around the corner of the parallel building and when shit goes down, I run out and grab him. I looked over the corner and saw a black van pull up. Kane and about five guys get out and stand at attention. I saw Frost and J get out first.

"Kane! Glad you make it. I've so been looking forward to making you swallow your own tongue. Makes me smile!" He laughed while flashing his grin. I rolled my eyes. Get on with it babe. I knew he was going to pissed. May even try to kill me. But he didn't scare me.

" God you are one smug bastard." Kane said. J cackled.

"So i've been told." J said. "I'm sure your brother thought so too before I put a bullet between his eyes." J taunted. Kane tensed.

"That's it." Kane reached for his piece and before anything else could happen, Crimson was firing. She took out all five of Kane's men. J and his guys backed up and looked up trying to figure out who was shooting. I made my move and darted to the right of Kane. I tackled him and held him by his neck.

"Let me go you bitch!" Kane choked out. I laughed.

"Not a chance." I growled into Kane's ear. I saw J roll his eyes crack his neck in frustration.

"God Damnit Luna! I told you to stay home! Is it impossible for you to listen to simple instructions and follow them?" He said sarcastically. I scoffed.

"Oh sit on it and spin, J. What made you honestly think I would let you have him?" I yelled back from across the street. Frost pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Yeah I know this is typical Luna and Joker nonsense but it is what it is.

Just as he was getting ready to threaten to knock me on my ass, I saw this figure emerge from the sky. It hit me hard in the chest and I fell back. I lost my grip on Kane and before I could grab him, he was scurrying away like a little bitch. I struggled against the black mass that had me by the throat. I looked up and saw his face. Batman. He was looking into my eyes and burning through me. My anger rose and I fought hard against him. I was able to get away for a brief second and I started to run towards J should have been. But he was gone. Crimson was on the roof looking at me for instructions. I motioned for her to leave. She nodded and darted out of sight. I should not have been surprised that J left me there. But I was.

"Bats. How the hell are you still alive?" I sighed out.

"A team of highly paid doctors. You and your boyfriend put me in a hospital bed for two months. Time to even the score." He said in a low tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You think I am scared of you Wayne?" I growled. I charged at him and then everything went blurry. I tried to keep going but then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed to which I was handcuffed to. I was really tired of people knocking me out. I yanked my hand up and heard the cuffs jingle against the bed rail. Fuck.

"Ah, Ms. Cee. Glad to see you are awake." I heard a familiar voice say to me. I look over and saw Commissioner Gordan staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"The new and improved Arkham Asylum. Since you and your other half decided to destroy Gotham's only mental facility, we had to work quickly. Do you like it?" He asked. I looked around and it looked like the shit hole it was before. Just some brighter paint on the walls.

"Not really. Still smells like formaldehyde." I said with a disgusted look on my face. Gordon laughed.

"Ah Luna. You're funny, just like your mother was." Gordon said. There were rumors that Commissioner Gordon and my mom had an affair while she was married to my Dad. I guess it could have been possible.

"Yeah yeah. So what do you want Gordon?" I asked.

"Well Luna I am glad you asked. I know you hate being in here. I know about your power being taken away by Kane Leeg. I also know that you know where your Clown Prince is hiding out now-a-days. I'll make you a deal, you give us the address to his headquarters, I will get you out of here. Deal?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm no rat." I said sternly.

"Luna, what do you owe this man? Do you realize his whole master plan to get Harley Quinn back? We have it under good authority that his main agenda is to destroy the former team that Amanda Waller created and force Quinn back into his crew." Gordon said. I shook my head.

"No. No way. He wants nothing to do with Harley Quinn. She made her choice when she chose the Squad over him. He accepted that and moved on. I would know if that was what he was really after. I am his partner, how wouldn't I have found out by now?" I asked. While I sat here and argued, a small part of me had doubts about my Clown Prince's intentions.

"Listen, I know you care for him Luna. Or whatever it is you psychos are capable of feeling. But he is using you. Just think about what I said. I will be back later to check on you." Gordon said as he got up and left. I laid there in a rage. If The Joker was using me to get to Harley Quinn, i'd kill him. For real this time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I sat in the newly remodeled Arkham cell and itched at my fingertips. The healing was finished and now I just had these indents on the tips behind my nails. I felt like crying and this pissed me off. I didn't cry. Ever. I knew that The Joker was not like any other villain I had ever known. I knew that he and Harley had a very intense history. I knew that at one point, they were soulmates. But maybe that never went away. Maybe I was just being used to pass the time while he got her back. I tensed my fists, ready to drive them into the wall next to me. Just then I heard my cell door buzz and Gordon walked through.

"Morning Luna. Have you had a chance to think about what I said?" He said smugly.

"Not really." I said turning my head towards the barred window. He sighed in frustration.

"You're a smart girl Luna. We all know that The Joker and Harley Quinn are and always will be partners in crime. There is no room for you in his life. Just accept that. Get yourself out of here. Tell me where he is and I will sign the paperwork right here, right now." He said. I growled.

"He's…." I started. Then I heard a loud boom outside the cell. Gordon jumped up and drew his gun.

"Stay here…" Gordon said as he snuck outside the door. I stood up in a ready stance. About five minutes later I saw Gordon walking slowly back to my cell with his gun in his now raised hand. He was being held up by Harley Quinn.

"Luna! So happy to see you doll face. Mistah J is on his way and boy did he miss you!" She said cheerfully. I went up to Gordon and grabbed the gun out of his hand.

"Harley." I said softly. Then I saw J walk in with Deadshot. J's face lit up in a terrifying way and he started to walk towards me.

"Stop." I said as I pointed the gun at him. He stopped suddenly and looked at me with confusion.

"Princess, what are you doing?" He asked grinning.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true, love?" He asked.

"Were you using me to get her back?" I asked as I nodded towards Quinn. Deadshot looked at The Joker in a pissed off manner. Harley looked at me confused.

"Of course not. She and I are done my Queen. You know this." He said.

"Luna honey, I have a new guy now. Mistah J and I are strictly colleagues now. Things change and he's all yours now, I promise!" Harley said.

"Don't listen to em Luna. I wasn't lying to you." Gordon said. J turned around and pistol whipped Gordon.

"Whatever this pig told you, it's not true. Now we have to go." He growled. I pointed the gun at my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. You used me. You never wanted me by your side. It's always been her." I said. J rolled his eyes and Deadshot looked at Harley questionly. Harley shrugged like she had no idea what was going on.

"Okay Princess. I'll prove it." J said. Before I could argue, he pointed his piece at Harley and pulled the trigger. He shot her in the right shoulder and she yelped as she fell to the ground. Deadshot immediately bent down and grabbed up Harley.

"You're a dead man Joker." Deadshot said as he ran out with Harley in his hands. J rolled his eyes.

"She means nothing to me. She and I are ancient history. She was too easy. You on the other hand, are the annoying challenge I thought I never wanted. But ended up craving. Now please come with me." He said. I slowly handed him the gun. He took it.

"Good girl." He said. Then suddenly, he backhanded me across the mouth. "Don't you ever threaten me again." he growled. "Now come on." He said as he grabbed my arm and led me out of the cell. I stepped over the unconscious Commissioner Gordon and held my face in pain. I didn't even have time to fight him back. He had me in the back of a black van within five minutes and sat me down. Crimson nodded at me and smiled.

"Good to have you back Luna." She said.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three days." She replied. She looked at The Joker who was outside instructing his guys on what to do. "He didn't stop." She said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Looking for you." She said. "He didn't sleep, didn't eat. He killed three of our own out of frustration. He got so desperate he called the task force. That was hard for him. For one he hates those guys and then Quinn…" She said. To an outsider, he cared. But I knew I was just a possession. I didn't mind. I was just glad I was out of Arkham.

J got into the passenger side of the van and told his henchmen where to go. Frost was driving ahead of us.

"Is Quinn alright?" I whispered to Crimson.

"Yeah, just a flesh wound. Deadshot is pretty pissed though." Crimson smiled.

"I'm sure." I said. I knew J was trying to listen to what we were saying.

When we pulled up to our headquarters, we all got out and I immediately went up to my bathroom and showered. I didn't even look at J. I changed into boy shorts and a black tank top. I went to J's penthouse and was expecting Frost and Crimson to be up there. I saw J looking out the giant window, smoke a cigar. He heard me behind him and turned. He threw his cigar on the ground and charged at me. He grabbed a handful of my long black hair and pulled me into a deep kiss. He growled into my mouth before he pulled away. I was ready to keep going, then he slapped me hard. Again. I was beyond furious.

"You fucked everything up. If you had just listened to me, Kane would be dead." He growled.

"I don't take orders from anyone. Not even you." I said in a low voice. He grinned that scary grin and tried to slap me again, I blocked his hand and pushed him back. "Are you sure you aren't just mad at yourself for not finishing off Batman when you had the chance?" I asked smiling. My intention was to piss him off more. It was working. He grabbed me by the throat and backed me into the concrete pillar behind me. He tightened his grip on my throat and planted a hard kiss on my lips. Instead of trying to pry his hands off of my throat I rustled my hands into his hair and he growled into my mouth. I bit his lower lip and drew a little blood. I sucked on his lower lip and he slowly released my throat and stood back to look at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said in a low tone as he put his hands on either side of my face. He kissed me until I felt like my knees would give out. He yanked my shorts down and lifted me up. He fucked me so hard I felt as though my back was actually digging into the concrete pillar behind me. He bit my neck hard and I cried out in pain but a moan mixed in. I felt him smile against my skin.

"I missed you my Queen." He whispered in my ear.

"As I missed you." I breathed out. When we were done, he buckled his belt then he stepped in closer and pointed at me.

"Disobey me again and I won't be this nice. Understand?" He growled. For some reason, I didn't argue. I nodded in fear. I checked myself and realized what I just did. He left the living room and went into his office and slammed the door. What the hell was that?

The next couple of weeks were pretty simple. I had pretty much taken over the dirty work. I had to release my anger somehow since apparently I couldn't with J anymore. I had assassinated thugs, robbed banks and even had a few run ins with Bat Face. J was proud of me. I was starting to become a very well known and feared gangster in Gotham. I was known as the Clown Princes New Queen. That word "new" bugged me. Yeah we get it, Harley was his first...love? I wasn't sure what you'd call it. The truth was, I was starting to feel for J. In a way that I hadn't felt before, ever. I wasn't sure if it was necessarily love. But when we fucked, I felt...safe. I felt...happy. It terrified me.

Crimson and I were starting to work on a plan to eliminate the Superheroes of Gotham. She was very concerned with getting rid of Wonder Woman. I mean, I got it. But I was scared that her personal vendetta against her would screw this up. I mean Batman killed my sister. Sure I wanted his head on my mantel but I had to think about the bigger picture. J was mostly working on his reputation lately. It was pretty nice. He and I were the more feared gangsters in Gotham and everyone knew it. I still had this weird thing happening with me. Every Time The Joker and I fought, I cowered away from him. I didn't understand why. I had never been scared of him. I still wasn't. But something was stopping me.

I woke up that night and changed into my black flowing dress. It had a corseted bodice and I added my gorgeous Amethyst necklace that J had stolen for me. I ran my comb through my long black hair. I heard Crimson come through the elevator. She stopped in the bathroom doorway and tried handing me my usual latte. I smelled the cinnamon scent and my stomach jolted. I bolted to the toilet and started puking my brains out. She came up and moved my hair out of the way. I jolted forward and when I was finished, I sat with my back against the glass shower door.

"You alright?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, just didn't dig the smell of that latte I guess." I said back. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. I laughed a loud roar.

"Yeah no. We've only been screwing for a few months." I said back.

"That doesn't matter genius. It only takes one time." She said. I thought for a moment. I hadn't had my period this month. I have been acting weird.

"Shit." I whispered. "I guess it's possible." I whispered.

"Well, let's go see a doctor." She said as she helped me up.

"J can't know. I don't think he would be very thrilled. He is too unpredictable. I don't see it going over well." I said.

"Well, I will tell him we have a business meeting if he asks. I know a doctor downtown that is really good." Crimson said looking down. Clearly this was the same doctor she had when she was pregnant years ago.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"They are probably getting ready to close down for the night." She said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, don't care." I said as I walked through the apartment. I sat on the couch as Crimson called Frost and told him about our meeting. Just then, Handsome came in and jumped on the couch next to me. He licked my stomach and laid his giant on my stomach. I looked at Crimson with a terrified look. She hung up the phone and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah we gotta go." She said. We got in my black Corvette and sped off. I pulled up to the tall medical building with rotating glass doors. I pulled out my piece as did Crimson. The security guard at the front desk got up quickly.

"Sit down chubster." I said. Crimson grabbed the duct tape and taped him to his chair and his mouth.

"Okay, what floor?" I asked. She pushed the thirteenth button and up we went. We were silent. This wouldn't be good. First off, I didn't really like kids. Second, I had this weird feeling that The Joker wasn't meant to be a father. We got to the fancy doctor's office and the receptionist didn't even bother looking up.

"We are closed…"She said. I pointed my gun at her.

"I'm aware. I'm here to see Dr…."I looked at Crimson for validation.

"Lanes." She whispered.

"Dr. Lanes. I have a feeling today he will be okay with taking walk ins." I said smiling. She nodded and got on her landline. "Don't even think about calling the cops." I said. She nodded and dialed the office line.

"I have a couple ladies who need to see you." She said. "Trust me, just come out here." She replied. A tall, lanky man exited the back office. Crimson pointed her gun at him and he put his hands up.

"Crimson Dante? Is that you?" Dr. Lanes exclaimed.

"Long time no see Doc. My friend here needs some tests done. She might have a bun in the oven." Crimson said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't help thugs." He said. I pointed my gun at his receptionist and shot her in the hand. She screamed in pain. Crimson handed her a towel so she could wrap it.

"You do now." I said smiling. He backed up and nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Let's get you into the examination room." He said as he gestured towards one of the rooms. I sat on the examination table and let out a deep breath. I was in denial. I kept thinking that this had to have been a flu bug. No way was I pregnant. The doctor had me take off my pants and lie back. He inserted a wand and I watched the screen.

"A lot of wall tears here. I have a number you can call…"He said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes.

"It's consensual doc. Trust me." I said. He shook his head and continued. He looked at the screen.

"Okay there is the embryonic sac. And there is a heartbeat. Looks like you are pregnant. About four weeks. Congratulations." He said with sarcasm. I sat up and looked at the screen. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Crimson put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said. She knew congratulations were not in order. This was in no way a good thing. But at that moment, I felt like I had to protect this little flicker in my stomach with everything I had. It was mine. It was ours. But I knew there was a chance it wouldn't be an ours type of situation. The Joker didn't...feel. He didn't care. He wasn't a normal person. He didn't feel things like normal humans did. Which in most cases, neither did I. That's why I was so surprised at how protective I felt over this little sea monkey in my belly. I got up and pulled my jeans back on.

"We gotta go." I said in shock. Crimson nodded.

"Thanks Doc. We'll be in touch." Crimson said to him. I heard him follow us and help his receptionist with her wound. I walked fast to the elevator.

"You alright?" Crimson asked. I tried to look at her but I couldn't.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. We got to my car and Crimson drove. I would get us killed if I tried to operate a moving vehicle right now. We got back to headquarters and I asked her if J was here or not.

"No. He and Johnny are out. They will be gone a while." She replied. I nodded and darted inside. We walked through the elevator and I sat on the couch. Crimson said on the coffee table across from me.

"It'll be okay." She said as she put a hand on my knee.

"No it won't. He'll hurt it." I said as I put a hand on my stomach.

"Luna, The Joker is psychotic yes. But this is HIS child. I think he might be a little happy. Not for the right reasons of course but happy nonetheless." She said.

"I heard Quinn rambling in her cell one night. She was pregnant with twins at one point before her incarceration. She was three months along and he hurt her. Which hurt her babies. She lost them because he lost his temper. That will happen to me. Beating the hell out of each other is sort of part of our thing." I said worried.

"I know but I think J might really wants someone to carry on what you two have created. You two won't live forever." She said. She might have been right but would he really love our kid? Or would our kid just be about carrying on the family business?

"How do I even tell him?" I asked. She sighed.

"That I don't know. He has a very strange temper. I don't know the guy that well though. I don't know how he'd take it." She replied. "But you forgot this at the doc's office." She said as she pulled out a sonogram picture. I saw the little oval in the middle of the picture. It was my little guy. I had this feeling that my little bean was a dude. I smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna be such a bad mom." I said.

"No you won't. You might be crazy, but I think you've got this." She said smiling. I rubbed my stomach.

"I think I am gonna get some sleep. What's on the agenda for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Um, we have a meeting with The Penguin at 10pm tomorrow and Two Face is asking to set up something with our club. So we are seeing him at midnight." She replied. I nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna crash. If he comes home looking for me, just tell him I am in bed. He probably won't stay." I said. "Hide this." I said as I handed her the sonogram picture. She nodded.

Handsome came out of his new habitat and followed me to my room. He laid down next to me and put his head by my tummy. He purred loudly and nuzzled my stomach. I pet his head.

"You're gonna get a brother, Handsome." I said smiling. Handsome looked up at me and I swear if tigers could smile, he did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the middle of night, I woke up feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and only made it to the sink. I threw up and tried washing my mouth out. I opened the mirrored medicine cabinet and looked for some Tums. When I shut the cabinet, J was standing in the bathroom doorway. He was still in his suit and was frowning while giving me a suspicious glare.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Not at all. Just feeling a little sick." I said. He started to turn around and let out a hmm. He started to take off his suit jacket.

"How did tonight go?" I asked.

"The usual." He said as I noticed blood all over his shirt and chest. I smeared the blood on his chest with my fingertips. He growled under his breath grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward so I was straddling him. He wrapped his hands into my hair and kissed me deeply. I could taste the metal from his mouth and I could even smell it. Mixed with a mint flavor. He worked his way down my neck and nipped at my bra strap. I tried to pull away slightly.

"I'm uh not feeling great." I said.

"Not my problem." He said as he flipped me over. I smiled a bit. Although I liked this trait about him, it felt wrong that I let him do this. I had our son inside of me. It felt wrong but I just let him do what he needed to do. I held on to my headboard bars and he collapsed on me. He rolled over on his back and I laid next to him. Shockingly, he pulled me to him and I rested my head on his arm. Maybe telling him would not be as bad as I thought it would be. I started to but I stopped. We both fell asleep with Handsome guarding us at the foot of the bed. All three of us.

The next couple of months were difficult. Keeping this whole situation from J was a challenge. Mainly because he knew something was up and had his guys watching me 24/7. I had tried my best to avoid any physical fighting. There was slapping still but with me not arguing or fighting back, J didn't have any real reason to hurt me badly. I still wasn't showing. It made sense, my mom didn't start showing with my sister until she was 5 months pregnant. I was only three months along.

I was sitting in the conference room with J and the crew.

"I have a meeting with Ivy tonight. She wants in on the club revenue." I said.

"What could that planty broad contribute to the Smile N' Grin?" J said questionly.

"She has a new elixir that is used to get men riled up. It will double our revenue." I said sternly. J rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But the minute she gives me any trouble, she's out." J said. I nodded.

"Where are we on the whole rodent situation?" J asked Frost. I looked at J curiously.

"Rodent situation?" I asked.

"Batman. His flying around days are numbered." J said. He never told me about any plan with Batman.

"What are you talking about? You never talked about this with me." I asked. J looked at me sternly.

"Gentlemen, I need a moment with my lady." J said. The guys and Crimson exited the room and shut the door. J got up and got right in front of my chair and stood in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Now listen Princess, I don't HAVE to discuss business matters with you." He said grinning.

"We are partners J. Yes you do." I said back. He rolled his eyes.

"At the end of the day, you are just my woman. Got it?" He said in a low voice. As much as I wanted to stand up and give him a piece of my mind and fist, I sat there in silence.

"You aren't going to argue with me? Arguing is your second language." J said. I shook my head.

"Not today J." I said back.

"What is going on with you lately? You are not being my usual pain in the ass Luna." He replied and stepping back to get a better look at me.

"Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind." I said as I got up and moved past him. I walked out of the room as quickly as I could. I grabbed Crimson and a few of J's guys and we all piled into an SUV. We pulled up to Poison Ivy's hideout and I told the guys to stay in the car. Poison Ivy was usually kinda tricky. She didn't like a lot of people around. Crimson and I walked into the giant green house and walked through the path. The plants moved their leaves as we walked past. I saw Ivy petting one of her plants as we walked in.

"Ivy, good to see you." I said. Ivy looked up at me.

"Ah, Luna. And Crimson Dante. So good to see you both. I never got to properly thank you for getting me out of Arkham." Ivy said as she walked towards us.

"It's no problem." I said. She walked up to me and stopped suddenly. She eyed me curiously.

"How far along are you?" She asked as she put a hand on my stomach.

"How did you know? Does this shirt show it?" I asked quickly.

"No no no Luna dear. I can sense him. He's a strong soul. But sinister, just like his parents." She said smiling. I smiled back. My boy was going to take over Gotham one day. Sinister was one thing he had to be for that.

"You know he's for sure a boy?" I asked. She winked at me. I smiled.

"The Joker doesn't know." Poison Ivy said.

"No. I don't know how to…"I started.

"I know. But I have the feeling he will handle it the same way he did when Harley found out she was with child. He was angry at first, but welcomed the idea later. It will be fine, just tell him." Ivy said. Ivy smiled and sighed.

"Okay on with business!" Ivy said. She motioned for us to sit at the wooden table. We sat down and a plant started to smell me.

"They like your scent." Ivy said. I smiled.

"Now this elixir is powerful. One shot of this and men will be jumping with any opportunity for a private dance. Care to test?" Ivy asked.

"Sure, Crimson?" I asked. Crimson whistled and one of J's guys came walking through. Crimson handed him the vile and instructed him to take it. He looked at her cautiously. He took the vial and downed it like a shot. Almost immediately he started daze off. He looked at Poison Ivy.

"You are beautiful Ms. Ivy." He said as he kneeled down beside her. She smiled and extended her arm. He started kissing up her arm. She laughed.

"Wow. That's pretty intense." I said. "We can stock them every Friday. How much do you charge a vile?" I asked.

"Twenty dollars per shot." She said. I nodded.

"Okay we will take 500 shots a week." I said.

"You've got yourself a deal darling." Ivy said smiling. "I will have my boys come by with your first shipment next Monday." Ivy said. Crimson and I got up to leave when Ivy stopped me.

"He may be insane, but the fire between you two will mend everything that gets thrown your way. Tell him." Ivy said. I nodded and walked out quickly. Crimson dropped me off at headquarters then went off to run some errands with the crew. I pushed the elevator button to my floor and when the doors opened, something felt different. Handsome didn't come greet me.

I walked into my bedroom and saw J sitting on my bed, holding the sonogram and petting Handsome who was now lying next to him.

"What do we have here?" J asked me. I shook my head, trying to speak. The words couldn't come out, I couldn't read him. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? A baby causes weight gain particularly in the stomach area, and I see your naked body every day." J said smiling his silver smile.

"I wanted to tell you." I said. He flung his hands in the air which made me flinch.

"Oh oh oh oh okay you WANTED to tell me. What cat had your tongue for…." he looked at the sonogram. "Three months now?" He asked.

"I didn't even know if I was going to keep him." I said back. He turned back towards me and his mouth was dropped.

"Him?" He asked. "You know?" He continued.

"Not for sure. But I have a feeling." I said softly. He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get rid of it." J said finally.

"What?" I breathed out. "No." I said back. "I can't do that." I continued. J's eyes filled with rage and I started to back up. He started to clinch his fist and I was ready for the blow. I shut my eyes and waited. I felt him storm past me and slam my door. I opened my eyes and saw Handsome. J was gone. It actually went better than I expected. I sort of had a feeling he might ask me to get rid of the baby. But hopefully he would come to his senses and realize this would be an advantage to him. Hopefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Joker was avoiding me. I halfway expected for someone to break into my floor and "accidentally" shoot me in the stomach. I honestly had no idea how someone like J would handle something like this. I for one was excited. I could already envision teaching my little guy how to shoot, how to torture people, how to hustle the streets. He was going to be a little mini me. He was going to be the most feared thug of Gotham. He would take it over someday. I smiled at the thought. My Dad would have been so proud.

I was going over floor plans of the new Gotham Police Headquarters that was being built. How I got these floor plans is another story. I may have been almost four months pregnant but I still did what I did. I heard a knock at my office door and Crimson walked in.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"Fine. Hopefully if we blow up enough of these places, they will just stop building PD's in Gotham." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"I meant how are you doing." She said back. My smile faded.

"I'm fine. It's been a couple weeks and I still haven't seen him." I said.

"Well, I figured I would let you know that um, he gave me specific orders to keep you inside." She said. I jumped out of my seat.

"What?!" I said angrily. I shoved past her and to my elevator. One of J's henchmen was guarding the elevator door.

"I'm sorry boss lady. Boss doesn't want you leavin' the building." He said shakingly. I scoffed and shoved past him. Crimson followed.

"He upstairs?" I asked. She nodded. I hit the penthouse button and tried to keep my temper down. The doors opened and I shoved my way past the henchmen at the front. I burst into J's office as he was sitting in his fancy office chair and Frost beside him.

"You've put me on lockdown?!" I yelled. He sighed and fought back a grin. He motioned for Frost and Crimson to beat it. They shut the door and J got up.

"You've got my kid in you. He's gonna carry on the family name obviously. So I gotta be sure he is protected. In order to do that, I gotta protect you." He said.

"Oh so it's not at all about protecting me?" I asked. He walked to me and put his cold hands on either side of my stomach which now had a tiny bump.

"Well he will need his mother." He said grinning.

"You can't keep me locked up in here for five months J." I said. He laughed.

"Watch me my Queen." He said as he planted a hard kiss on my lips. I pulled away.

"What about my doctor's appointments?" I asked.

"I took care of it. Dr. Lanes has agreed to do house calls. Mainly because I threatened to murder his wife and kids if he didn't comply." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did Quinn lose your twins?" I blurted out. He pulled away slightly. I was scared that would set him off but instead he kept eye contact.

"Me." He said bluntly. "I killed them." He said with a rare frown that I never saw on his face. I nodded. I knew that was probably it.

"J, I piss you off a lot. What makes you think this will be any different?" I asked.

"Well behave yourself and we're safe." he chuckled out. I eyed him.

"Fine. This is my second shot at this. So I will do it correctly." He said.

"So will you be here for my appointments? And when this little guy comes?" I asked. I released me.

"No. I don't do that." He said back as he sat back in his chair. I rolled my eyes. I figured this much. I decided to turn on the charm. I really wanted to continue my part of our business. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean I was not capable. I snaked my way to his desk and sat on top of it, right in front of his MAC computer.

"Come on baby. I have a meeting with Ivy tonight. She is trying to lower our cut. I have to go." I said as I stroked his upper arms. He rolled his eyes and growled.

"No. I will take care of it." He growled. I knew it was probably not a good idea for J to see Ivy. They didn't really get along. I didn't know the whole story, but I guess there was a bit of a battle for Harley Quinn between J and Ivy at one point.

"It's my deal baby. I will be fine. I'll have Crimson and a few of the guys. Nothing will happen to us." I said as I kissed his neck. He growled again in frustration and pulled away so he was looking at me. He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him.

"If anything goes wrong, I will have that flower bitches head on a platter. Punishment will also be in order for you." He said sternly. I nodded. Even though I knew J was going to try not to physically hurt me for the next five months, he could do others things.

"Now get outta here. I've got work to do." He said. I obeyed and left the office. This whole taking orders from him nonsense was getting tiring. I couldn't wait til this lil guy was out of me so I could beat the shit out of J when he deserved it.

I went out to the Penthouse living area and saw Frost leaning his arm against the wall that Crimson was up against. His flirting face disappeared when he saw me and he backed up.

"Don't let me interrupt." I said smiling.

"No you're not Ms. Cee. I will see you two ladies later." Frost said as he walked back into J's office.

"You and I are going to Ivy's tonight for that meeting. Get a few of J's guys ready." I said as we headed towards the elevator.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" She asked.

"I have my ways with him." I said winking at Crimson. We walked into my office and I gave Crimson the run down. "Ivy is wanting a bigger cut. These elixir's we have been buying from her have been a huge seller at the club and have been increasing revenue. So we really don't want to do a pay increase for Ivy. But she is a stubborn one so it may get a little ugly. Tomorrow I want to start going over the plans for the new Gotham PD. With their new headquarters opening up, they have made our lives more difficult so we have to eliminate that. We may have to blow up five precincts but so be it." I said. Crimson nodded. "Go ahead and let our team know what's going on. Have Frost get the okay from J. He probably won't want me anywhere near the PD mission but I really don't care. I will be there." I said. Crimson nodded again and exited the room.

I looked down at my semi-pregnant belly and smiled. I knew that my life would never be normal. We wouldn't be normal parents. But I was going to love this kid and kill anyone who ever messed with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My meeting with Ivy was in less than two hours. I wasn't nervous but I had a strange feeling. I know I was on edge ever since we had found out that Batman was alive. Plus, with the baby on the way. But I shrugged it off and continued getting ready for my evening. I puffed my lips out to put on lipstick in front of my mirror when I saw J come in my bedroom through the mirror.

"What's up?" I said as I slid the bright red lipstick on my lips. He walked towards me and leaned against my dresser.

"I don't like this." He said sternly.

"I'll be fine. It's just a meeting." I said back. He slapped the lipstick out of my hands and grabbed my chin roughly.

"The Bat is alive. He is gunning for us. And with your stupidity, I don't trust that this will go well." He growled. I yanked my face back out of his grip.

"I am aware. I highly doubt he will show up tonight. How would he know about the meeting anyway?" I asked. J scoffed.

"Hmm, I wonder?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Would it make you feel better if you were there?" I asked. He growled under his breath again in frustration.

"I have things that I have to do tonight also my Queen." He said as he got up and left. I continued getting ready and then I saw Crimson come in.

"We're all set Boss. Ivy is waiting." She said. I nodded and exited the apartment. We drove to Ivy's hideout and Ivy was sitting down in her usual slutty get up. I sat across from her as my guys and Crimson stood over us.

"Ivy. Good to see you." I said.

"Likewise Luna. How is the baby?" Ivy asked.

"Fine. Now what is this all about?" I asked. Ivy looked at me with her piercing eyes.

"I want a higher cut. My elixir is top grade and you are making a hell of a profit." She replied.

"Sorry Ivy, we can't do it. You agreed to it. You signed a contract." I said. She growled.

"Yes I am aware. But you really should re-consider Luna. Really." She said suggestively. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I asked. Just as I saw Ivy smile a devilish smile, Batman came charging in the hideout. My guys tried to fight him off, but he had all five of them out like lights within seconds. I jumped out of the chair, ready to flee. Crimson fought Batman hard. She was strong and could put up a hell of a fight. I tried to look for an alternate exit but it was useless. Ivy's plants were blocking every exit in her warehouse. I looked over and saw Batman deliver one last blow to Crimson which knocked her out cold.

"Ivy. You stupid bitch." I said. Ivy smiled.

"Sorry Luna. He promised me the Gotham Green House." Ivy said. Batman snaked towards me.

"Luna Cee. How many times do I have to send you to Arkham?" Batman said in that low annoying voice.

"You'll never get me Wayne." I said smiling. I drew my gun out of my holster, ready to fire. Before I could pull the trigger, Batman threw a Batarang in my direction. I tried to dodge it but I was too late. I felt the Batarangs barbs dig deep into my leg. I screamed in pain and tried my best to climb the iron stairs to the top of the warehouse. I saw Batman's figure following me close. I somehow made it to the roof and was hoping I could jump to the next building. My leg was bleeding profusely and I knew I only had minutes before I would be dead. I staggered over to the ledge and observed how much room I had. Barely enough to make it. Just as I felt like I was going to jump, my leg gave out and I fell. I latched onto the side of the building and held on tight. I saw Batman approach me and stare me down.

"Please Bruce! I'm pregnant! Please help me!" I screamed. He looked at me in shock. Like the "decent" hero he was, he bent down to help me up. He pulled me up with ease and then I whispered softly, "My son will finish what his father started, you watch." I breathed out. Batman looked at me and then loosened his grip. He lightly pushed me back and I fell. It felt like I had been falling forever. I saw the windows as I went down and I knew this was it. Everything was blank.

I started to slowly come to. I could smell the metallic scent of blood. I knew it had to be mine. I tried to look down and see. I barely heard Crimson. I opened my eyes and saw her on her phone. I was in the back of the van and we were driving fast. Crimson was taking my pulse and trying to slow my bleeding in my leg.

"I don't know Boss but she needs help now!" She yelled. I slowly started to pass out again. I felt hands all over me and a bit of pressure. I was now laying on a long table.

"She's hemorrhaging. I need you to sew that cut now! It hit an artery, we don't have much time!" I felt someone digging into my leg and I grunted in pain. I looked up and saw Dr. Lane. "Stay with me Luna. Crimson, talk to her! Keep her awake." He said. Crimson started to rub my hair.

"Come on girl, you stay with me okay?" She said. I could feel where my ribs were cracked. I could feel blood all over me.

"Baby...The baby…" I tried to shout out. Crimson gave me a concerned look.

"They're trying." She replied. Then I heard the words.

"He's gone. The bleeding has slowed." Dr. Lane said. I saw J run into the room with Frost behind him

"The kid?" He breathed out.

"I'm sorry sir. I tried." Dr. Lane said. J started to laugh a terrifying laugh and emptied a round of bullets into Lane's chest. I couldn't even comprehend at that point what was really happening. My son was gone. I tried to look for J but he was gone.

I passed out and dreamt of nothing.

I woke up in my bed. I couldn't move. I tried to sit up but I felt my ribs. I heard the cracking and I knew they were broken. I looked down and my stomach was wrapped. Crimson was sitting beside me.

"You're awake." She said relieved. I wasn't.

"Batman." I said. She sighed.

"I know. We will get him Luna. I promise." She said. Just then I saw J's guys bring in Ivy. Ivy was putting up a fight.

"Fix her. Now." Crimson ordered. Ivy laughed.

"I'm not a miracle worker my dear. I can't fix insanity." Ivy said.

"No but you can fix her so that she can walk." Crimson said. Ivy rolled her eyes and tried to struggle against our guys some more.

"I don't think you understand what my venom can do." Ivy said.

"Can it heal her?" Crimson asked.

"Yes." Ivy said.

"Then do it." Crimson ordered. Ivy sat on top of me and kissed me on the lips. I felt electric shocks run through my body. I convulsed and started foaming at the mouth. "What the hell is happening?!" Crimson yelled.

"It's running it's course. Be patient." Ivy said. I felt my skin stiffen and it felt like cement was coursing through my veins. Then I felt it. The life I once had was gone and the new Luna was awake. All I saw in front of me was revenge. I could taste it.

After what seemed like an eternity, I sat up abruptly and Crimson jumped back.

"What's wrong with her eyes? And her hair?" Crimson breathed out. Ivy smiled.

"It's the venom." Ivy said.

I jumped off the bed with ease. I looked into the mirror and didn't recognize what was looking back at me. My skin was a bright shade of white. My eyes were bright green. You could see my veins through my skin, but they were black. My hair now had streaks of lime green flowing through my natural black. There was a bright green surrounding my eye lids. Then I remembered. My baby boy. The piece of me. He was gone. I saw Ivy behind me through my mirror.

"Luna. I am so glad my venom could heal you. The effects are permanent. You should be happy." She said shakingly.

"Yes. I am so thankful that you set me up Ivy. I really owe you one." I said. Before she could frown, I grabbed for her throat and lifted her into the air. I was already inhumanly strong, but the venom turned my muscles into concrete. I snapped her neck like a twig and let her fall. The guys and Crimson all stood there in shock. Ivy was still breathing.

"Get her out of here." Crimson said. "Boss, are you...okay?" Crimson asked.

"Great. Never better." I said as I looked at the veins on my hands. "Bruce Wayne." I growled.

"Now hold Luna…"Crimson started. I didn't let her finish, I had her by the throat.

"I don't want to hear it. You can either join me or get the fuck out of my way." I growled in a deep voice.

"Okay, i'm with you." Crimson choked out. I released her and she coughed to catch her breath. I didn't want to hurt Crimson. But I would if I had to. I changed into short velvet shorts and thigh high boots. I shoved past her and out into my living room. I went into the elevator and Crimson followed.

"Where is he?" I asked flatly.

"The Smile N Grin. I haven't seen him since..." She said. We got into my car and headed towards the club. I swerved in and out of traffic so fast that people probably didn't even notice me. We pulled up to the club and I darted inside. I saw J was in the VIP area in a meeting. I shoved past Frost who looked in shock to see me up and about. A typical street thug was sitting across from The Joker. He looked at me with a scared expression.

"Leave." I said quickly. He hurried and got up to leave. J didn't take his eyes off of me as I sat down on the table in front of him. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he growled into my mouth. An intense tingle spread through our connection and it slowly turned into shock waves. We separated after a few seconds and stared at each other.

"What...is this?" He asked as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Poison Ivy boss. She fixed her. The venom though, I am not exactly sure what it did…" Crimson said.

"From what I understand boss, Ivy's venom is spread through the lips. It probably counteracts with your um, condition. But a normal person, it probably wipes em' out." Frost said.

"Send in my next appointment. I'd love to see what this little vixen can do." J growled. I smiled. I needed a good kill.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A gentlemen who was in a white pinstripe suit walked in with his sunglasses still on, although it was eleven o'clock at night. I sat next to J and smiled at the man. J didn't bother looking at him he just smelled my neck and growled in my ear.

"Mr. Joker, good to see you again." The man said as he sat down across from us. J ignored his polite introduction and turned his head towards him.

"So what's this I hear you want to take over my side of Gotham, Bobby?" J asked. The man smiled and smoothed his hair back.

"Mr. Joker, you know that you ain't makin' much business on the South Side. We run it and that's that." Bobby said smugly. J put his hand on my leg and moved it up. He gave me a tight squeeze and I knew I was up.

"That so?" J said smiling a wide grin. Bobby did a clear gesture of agreement. "My Queen, this guy thinks I don't own the South Side of Gotham. Think that's true?" J said not taking his eyes off of Bobby. I shook my head.

"No baby, I sure don't." I said. God I loved this game. J turned towards me and growled into my ear.

"Maybe he needs some convincing." J said as he licked the side of my ear. I knew what he was asking for. I smiled and stood up. My heels clicked on the golden tile and I slithered my way to Bobby. I sat on his lap and he laughed embarrassingly.

"Well you ain't shy are ya hon?" He asked.

"Nope." I said in a cute voice.

"Mr. Joker, isn't this your broad?" Bobby asked confused.

"What can I say Bobby, I just can't reign her in." J exclaimed and let out a laugh.

"Ya know Bobby, The Joker owns this city. Didn't you get the memo?" I asked curiously.

"No doll, I didn't get no memo. I run these streets and that includes the South Side." He said distracted as I ran my hands up his tie. I pulled his neck towards me. I felt Bobby running his dirty hands all over my legs. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw J breathing heavily and watching Bobby like at any moment he was going to strangle him.

"Sorry Bobby. There's been a change in management." I said smiling.

Bobby looked at me curiously and I stuck my lips to his. He responded at first by kissing me back. Then after a few moments, he started to struggle. I kept his head in my hands and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I wasn't sure if Ivy's poison would affect me like Frost said it would. I already had some dirt in my veins. I wasn't sure how the venom would react. It had to be doing something because Bobby all of the sudden froze. He fell onto the floor with a loud thump. I heard Frost and Crimson beating up Bobby's right hand outside the curtain. Bobby was paralyzed on the ground. I stood over him with my hands on my hips. I heard J laughing uncontrollably next to me. If it weren't for the music, everyone in the club would have heard this whole thing go down.

"Did you see that baby? I can paralyze people!" I said excitedly. J came up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He planted a hard kiss on my lips.

"Yes Princess I saw. Think old Bobby here will make it?" J asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, let me check." I said as I bent down and lifted Bobby's wrist. After I got a good reading, I dropped his wrist roughly. "Strong pulse." I said smiling.

"Hmm. Then I had better take out the trash." J said as he pointed his gun at Bobby's head. Bobby's eyes widened but he said nothing. He couldn't plea for mercy. Wouldn't have helped anyway. J pulled the trigger and brains flew everywhere on the floor. I heard another shot outside and knew Bobby's guy was done for.

I looked at The Joker and felt something I hadn't felt, ever. I felt like I needed to be right next to him always. Like if I was going to make it on this earth, they only way I would is with him. As dangerous and heartless as he was, I knew he would take care of me. I knew he valued human life as little as I did at this point. I knew we would always have each others backs. But I also felt that it was possible we would end up being each other's worst enemies.

He looked back at me. My newly bright green eyes shined in his.

"Beautiful." He said as he ran his hands through my hair. I looked at him with a serious face.

"The Bat?" I asked with a cracked voice. He turned his body to me and put both hands on either side of my head.

"He's a dead man." He growled. He pulled me into a huge embrace and I held him tight. "I promise." He whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next night was a big night. It was the night we were planning our attack on Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Our conference room was filled with smoke and bodies. The men were all standing around while some sat at the long gold table. I sat next to The Joker as Frost spoke to the crew. J normally didn't speak to the crew much.

"The Bat's days are numbered. He took something from The Boss. It's more than personal. But it doesn't stop with him. He wants every vigilante in Gotham taken out. No more sharing the city. We are taking out the good guys of Gotham one by one. We are starting with all of the Gotham PD again. But this time we won't play nice. There is a benefit for the Gotham PD tonight sponsored by none other than Wayne Enterprises. We take out all police on standby, take the Mayor as well as Commissioner Gordon. Once we have them, all of the super freaks will come out. Their heroes, it's in their nature to not be able to resist saving people from harm. Any questions fellas?" Frost asked. J and I eyed the crowd. One shaky tall guy raised his hand in the back.

"Sir, this is a lot people. Won't the city sort of be turned upside down?" he asked. Frost stepped aside and let J take this one. J got up and walked towards the guy and put his hands in his suit pockets.

"Well yes it is a lot of people...what is it?" J asked.

"Adam, Mr. Joker." the man said smiling.

"Adam. It is a lot of people. A lot of killing. A lot of blood. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is a bit much…."J said as he started to turn around.

"Well no offense sir I just thought…" Adam started. Before he could finish, J put a bullet in his head and blood splattered on the men next to him.

"Anyone else mean no offense?" J said as he slicked his hair back. The guys all nodded no quickly. I smiled and stood up.

"Alright, extraction teams A and B come with me, C head downstairs and await instructions." Frost said. "COME ON LET'S MOVE!" Frost yelled. The men quickly cleared out of the room and Crimson winked at me as she closed the double doors, leaving J and I alone in the giant conference room. J was leaning against the table with his fists holding his weight. I put my hand on his back and I felt a low growl in him. He turned to me and pulled me in front of him. He wound his hands in my hair and kissed me hard. His mouth was cold and tasted metallic as usual. He lifted me onto the table and started ripping off the necessities. As we moved, I knew we both hurt. We hurt in different ways. I wanted the baby. He wanted someone to carry on what he started. But the point was that we both felt anger to the point of implosion. At the moment that we both spilled over the edge, I knew that I had found someone who was equally as crazy as I was and was perfectly okay with it. J leaned his head against mine and planted one last kiss on my mouth before pulling up his pants quickly. He stormed out and left me there. This was typical. It didn't really bother me. I didn't really know how to do the whole lovey dovey afterwards stuff. I pulled my boots and shorts on with my top. I walked out and saw Crimson and Frost going over some floor plans.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Frost nodded to the office.

"In the office. Said he doesn't want to be disturbed." Frost continued. For once, I listened.

"So when does he want to start the first mission?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. He wants Crimson glued to you." Frost said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why? The bab...I'm not preg...I don't need to be babysat anymore." I said back folding my arms.

"It's about protecting you Miss. Cee. Always has been." Frost said. Crimson smiled a small smile.

"Yeah right." I said scoffing.

"It's true. He will never admit that but he's crazy about you. I've never seen him like this with anyone. When you were in pretty bad shape the other night, he lost it. More than I have ever seen." Frost said as he jotted down some notes on the floor plans.

"But why? I'm no better than Quinn." I said looking down.

"I don't know something about you remind him of someone. I don't know who." Frost said as he continued working. I didn't know anything about The Joker's history. The only thing I knew about was Harley Quinn. I didn't know where he was born, I didn't know who his parents were. I didn't even know how old he was, let alone his actual birth name. Frost excused himself and entered J's office. Apparently the rules didn't apply to him.

"You ready for this?" Crimson asked me.

"Yes. Batman will get what is coming to him. Listen, if Wonder Woman does show up, I want you to do the honors." I said. Crimson looked up at me.

"Thank you Luna. That means a lot." She said back.

"This city is going to be so much more fun when it's run by us." I said smiling and loading my pistol.

"Agreed." Crimson said smiling a sinister smile.

"Since you and I are going in undercover, we better go get all dressed up or whatever." I said looking at our clothes confused. She laughed a sarcastic laugh and pulled me to her bedroom.

"I have a feeling you will need my help." She said.

"Why? What's wrong with my fashion sense?" I asked.

"Nothing doll, you just um, don't know how to do elegant that's all." She said softly. I scoffed. She went through her closet and pulled out a long silk black backless dress. "Here this should do it. Now since it's a costume deal, here is your mask. Can't have anyone recognizing you. When you see The Mayor go to the bathroom, you que us and we will come in. Extraction team B is in charge of the Mayor. If anything goes wrong, you just say the word." She said as she helped me into my dress. I put my leg holster on and pulled the dress over it.

"Where does J fit into all of this?" I asked.

"Once we come in, you meet him in the back part near the convention hall kitchen. He said he will have Batman by then. How I don't know. But he said that is a mission for you two only." Crimson said. I smiled a bit. I was excited, a date night that involved ripping Batman's heart out with my main squeeze.

The next night was finally here. I hadn't seen J once since our episode in the meeting room. We had three vans that night that were transporting us to the general location of the Gotham PD Benefit at the Gotham Convention Center. I put my mask on and Crimson nodded to me as she pulled up a couple blocks away. I nodded and got out of the van. My lace masquerade mask clung to my face frame and I clicked my heels on the wet sidewalk. I got into the even with my fake invitation and the guards gawked at me. I smiled seductively and walked around. I saw the royalty of Gotham and couldn't help but think about how much better this city would be without them running it. I saw a few of J's men dressed at waiters walking around with trays of hors d'oeuvres and I knew it was almost time. I saw The Mayor head to the restroom and I spoke into my bracelet.

"He's headed in." I whispered. Before I could complete my sentence, chaos ensued. I heard shouting and shots surrounding me. I smiled, my King was here. I saw our crew surround the scared men and women dressed in sparkles and my heart raced. I headed to the back kitchen area and ignored the workers running past me. I headed towards the freezer and saw Bruce Wayne sitting on the ground passed out. His face was mangled and bloody. The site was a joy. I walked in and smiled big. I felt two cold hands wrap around me and he whispered in my ear, "Ready for our unforgettable evening my Queen?" he growled. I smiled and tilt my head back and kissed him. J snapped his fingers and four of his guys came in and picked up Wayne who was still in his tux. J wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to his Lamborghini parked outside. The men shoved Wayne in their van and followed J and I. J drove recklessly and I laughed. So far, this was a fantastic date night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

J slammed on the brakes and swerved into a perfect spot in front of the building. I read the sign of the building and I was initially confused. The sign read _Gotham City Morgue._ I looked at J sideways and he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Princess. This will be a good spot." J said as he got out of the car. I followed him and the crew was carrying Wayne in behind us. There was a guard at the front desk and he immediately drew his gun on us. I looked at J and nodded. I snaked my dress strap down and walked to the guard.

"What are you gonna do big man?" I asked. He breathed heavily and lowered his gun in front of me. I softly touched his cheek and gave him a kiss on his lips. He dropped to the floor and made a loud thud. I smiled and J laughed.

"That's my girl. Shall we?" He asked as he motioned to the hall.

"We shall." I said back. J took me to the examination room and they laid Wayne on one of the steel tables. I sat on top of him and slapped him repeatedly.

"Wake up Batsy!" I yelled. He slowly started to come to. I smiled and leaned on his chest. "Well good morning sleepy head!" I said.

"I'm sorry Bruce. We had to transport you to where people wouldn't be able to hear you scream. I do hope you like the setting." J said as he stood next to me. Wayne blinked several times.

"You're a dead man Joker." Wayne growled.

"Funny, I was saying the same thing about you." J said as he stood over Wayne and laughed.

"Do you really think you will get away with killing me, Clown? Gordon will have the entire PD on this." Wayne pleaded.

"Eh, we aren't too worried about that." I said smirking. Wayne widened his eyes slightly. He knew what I was saying.

"By the way Brucey, I have a gift for you." J said as he snapped his fingers at his crew. One guy left the examination room and came back with a large jar with a cloth covering it. I eyed J with a questioning look. He ignored me and took the jar. He uncovered it and my stomach jolted. I saw the sight of our little baby boy in formaldehyde. He was so tiny. His little toes and fingers were curled. J set the jar next to Wayne's head on the tool table. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Recognize this, Batsy? This is our son. He was going to take over Gotham. He was going to finish what I started. That scared ya didn't it Batsy? Why else would you throw my lady off of a building?" J said grinning wide.

"I didn't know she was pregnant Joker" Wayne spouted out. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? You deaf Wayne? I told you before you threw me off the ledge." I growled.

I didn't even realize I was breathing so hard until J stroked my hair and snapped me out of my daze. I turned my attention towards Wayne and I felt something happen. Whatever was happening to me, scared the living hell out of Batman. He started to struggle against my knees which were pinning him down. I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips and I could hear J laughing a maniacal laugh. He immediately froze. I could see the pure terror in his eyes. Bruce Wayne knew that his life was going to end. Tonight. I looked up and saw J's men staring at me with fear. My skin was on fire and my eyes were burning through. I looked over into the glass cabinet to my right and saw what everyone else was seeing. My teeth were pointed razors and my eyes were burning red. My veins were black and my green streaks were lighting up. The anger that flowed through me seemed to intensify my new...abilities.

I suddenly felt an urge that I couldn't fight. I didn't even want to. I lunged down and latched onto Bruce Wayne's throat and I tore through it. He fought a scream as blood came pouring from his jugular. Within minutes, Bruce Wayne was dead. I had blood all over me. I got off of my victim and wiped my mouth. I looked at my little guy in the glass jar and I let out a low growl.

"Get him out of here." I said to J's men. They looked at J for confirmation and he nodded.

"Sure thing boss lady. Do you want us to bury him or…" The guy asked.

"I don't care what you do with it." I said as I stormed out of the examination room of the morgue. I knew J probably wouldn't follow right away. He would want to take something off of Batman as a trophy. Also as an invitation for all of the other super geeks of Gotham. I walked into the door marked "Employees Only". I walked into the Employee break room and looked in the mirror. I brought a finger to my razor sharp teeth. I didn't even feel them come through. Just as I started to question if they would go back to normal, I felt a sharp pain in my gums. It hurt like hell but when I looked up, my teeth had somehow gotten back to normal. My eyes were no longer red and were back to the lime green. My veins were not nearly as black as they were. Within seconds, I was back to normal...more or less. I started to wash the blood off of my arms and hands. I had Bat blood all over my pretty dress.

I saw J come through the swinging door and lean against the door frame. I looked at him through the mirror and looked back down at what I was doing.

"You okay dollface? Did I go a little too far?" J said smiling.

"No not at all." I said sarcastically. I saw J roll his eyes.

"Now I am sorry darling but the Bat had it coming." He said as he inched towards me. He tried to wrap his arms around my waist and I elbowed him in the nose.

"A heads up would have been nice." I growled. J held his nose as blood came pouring out of it. He came back up and faced me. He landed a single blow to my cheek and I felt the sharp pain instantly.

"I don't have to tell you every genius plan I come up with my Queen. Remember that." He hissed at me. I rubbed my face and eyed him angrily. I could squash him like a bug if I really wanted to. Before, when I just had my original power, I probably couldn't end him. Just give him a pretty good third degree burn. With my new powers, I knew I could demolish him. But I didn't want to. Somewhere inside of me, I felt a deep connection to him. A permanent tie that I knew would never go away. I was stuck with him now. There was no turning back and leaving him behind. He knew it. Now he would always use it to his advantage. I was The Joker's permanent partner in crime.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning in J's bed. He was slumped over the side as usual, lightly snoring. I smiled slightly and stretched my arms as I entered the oversized bathroom. I turned on the shower to a maximum heat. For some reason with Ivy's toxin flowing through my veins, my skin loved the heat. I let the water pour over me and I was ready to let go of the events that had transpired recently. Now it was time to do what my father had always wanted to do. I was going to take over Gotham City with my green haired lover and burn it to the ground. I would rebuild it to my liking and run it how I saw fit. Or I guess how WE saw fit.

Bruce Wayne's blood stained the walls of the shower where the water splattered on my skin from the night before. I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe I killed the Bruce Wayne. Batman. I was going to be considered a hero by every villain in Gotham. I knew, however, that my best kill would also be my war. Gotham PD was slowly disappearing, Gordon and The Mayor were exiled far away from here. Now all we had to eliminate was the rest of the superhero pack. I honestly wasn't sure what the rest of the villains of Gotham would think or do. I knew we all had the same agenda but when it came down to who would run the city was a whole other story. I knew Two Face would fight it. He has wanted Gotham ever since he stopped being just Harvey Dent. The Squad would leave it alone i'm sure. I could see Deadshot and Quinn leaving. Deadshot has that kid of his and I am sure he probably doesn't want her growing up in a scumbag ran city. Luthor could be a pain in the ass. He gets hard just at the thought of world domination. I am sure J could talk him down though. Those two go way back.

I ran my fingers through my wet black and green hair. My hair felt like butter. I was assuming it was just another side effect of Ivy's toxins. I was curious as to why my reactions were different to Harley Quinn's. To my knowledge, Quinn only became immune to any poisons. She didn't experience any other side effects as far as I knew. Why this toxin made my veins black and my hair streaked lime green, I wasn't sure. My paralyzing kiss was pretty convenient. So far it didn't seem to work on J. I was horrible at Science so I would probably never know why.

I was getting deep into my thoughts when I felt J come up behind me. He growled into my ear and lightly nipped at my neck. I didn't push him away nor did I respond. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"Are you still mad at me Princess?" He asked. I shrugged and continued washing my face. "Oh come on Ms. Cee. You can't stay mad at me forever." He said as he grinned into my ear.

"Watch me." I said back. He growled in frustration and swirled me roughly so I was facing him.

"I'll make it up to you." He said, eyeing me suspiciously. He gripped my wrists in front of my chest roughly. The water hit my back and I let my head fall back a bit as I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked. He grinned his terrifying grin and kissed up my neck. I let go of my anger and gripped onto his shoulders as he kissed me all over. He held me up and licked around my collarbones. "You know we started a war last night." I said, not really being able to concentrate. He hissed and pulled away to look at me.

"I am aware Luna. Don't worry your pretty little head. I am taking care of it." He said.

"Not only do we have to worry about the super heroes of Gotham but also the bad guys. They are going to be after your spot as King knowing that Batman is no longer a threat." I said ignoring his eagerness.

"With the army I have built up, they won't be able to touch us." J said. I eyed him in confusion.

"Army? What are you talking about? You only have forty guys in the crew. Which would be higher if you didn't have such a high temper by the way." I added. He rolled his eyes and stretched his neck intimidatingly.

"Let's just say that those Gotham rookies aren't going to waste." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it dollface. I have very good friends." He growled into my neck.

"But J what did…" I started to ask before he cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. I could have eventually fought my way out of his grip but I didn't want to. I grabbed onto his green hair and kissed him back. He pulled me in as close as he could with his hands tightly gripping my hips. He lifted me into the air and set me on top of the shower shelf. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me hard. I dug my nails into his flesh and pulled down. He growled into my mouth and started fucking me harder. He gripped onto my long hair and pulled my head to the side so he could bite down on my neck. He worked his way back to my lips and I bit down on them letting him know I was ready. Not that he cared much. When it came to moments like this, J was always very selfish. When were done, J did his usual where he leaves immediately after and grabs a towel to dry off in the bedroom. I got out of the shower and put on my panties and matching bra. I left my hair dripping wet and went out to the bedroom. I leaned against the dresser and watched J texting someone on his smartphone. The towel he had wrapped around him was huge so I just stared at his inked abs.

"Who is that?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Don't worry about it." He said, implying that I needed to back off. I didn't listen. I ran and tackled him to the floor and straddled his waist. I fought him for his phone and he hissed. "Stupid bitch, I told you to stay out of it. Now give me my phone back if you want to keep your pretty little fingers." He threatened. I scoffed with amusement and looked at his texts. The usual, Johnny Frost.

 _Johnny: It's all set boss. The prototypes have been programmed. They are ready to fight._

I looked down at J with confusion. He grabbed his phone from me as I sat there trying to think. He grabbed my ass and lifted me off of him. I sat on the rug with my legs crossed indian style as he got up and continued his text.

"What prototypes?" I asked. He rolled his eyes into the back of his eyes in annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?" He bellowed.

"Don't you know me by now? I don't give a shit what orders you give me." I said as I got up to level with him. He was still taller than me but I didn't care. I stood up to him, trying to seem intimidating. He eyed me with threat in his eyes.

"This does not concern you Luna. Stay out of it." He growled. I slapped him hard across his cheek.

"You and I are in this together, Clown. That was the deal. What am I to you?" I demanded. He grinned wide and roared with laughter. Before I could think he backhanded me and I was on the ground. I held my face as he bent down to my level.

"You are mine. You are my whore. You are my woman. You are whatever I need you to be. Got it?" He growled. I smiled and headbutted him square in his nose. He doubled back and I stood up.

"No I don't think I do. You'll have to explain it better." I said breathing heavily. I loved our fights. It was my chance to take all of my anger out on him. Which was fair since he caused most of it. He wiped the blood from his nose and grinned. He charged at me and grabbed me by the throat. He pounded me against the door and with his free hand punched me in my lip. He laughed at the blood pouring out of my busted lip. Granted, it wouldn't take long to heal but it still hurt like a bitch. I smiled back and spit my blood at him and it landed by his mouth. He tongued around it and tasted my black blood. He closed his eyes in sensation and moaned.

"You taste...so good." He said as he bent down as kissed me hard. This caused my lip to bleed more and he sucked hard to get as much as he could. It was like he was getting drunk at an accelerated speed. He laughed groggily and kissed down my neck leaving bloody lip marks everywhere on me. I smiled and punched him in the stomach. I wasn't done here. He hunched over in pain then quickly straightened and flipped me so my belly was against the door. He brought my wrists up above my head and he slithered his free hand down my front. I fought back a moan and he somehow heard it. He grinned into my ear and breathed his cold breath on me. Chills ran down my spine and he chuckled. He loved when he was able to take control of me. It happened rarely but when it did, it gave him a very obvious high. He reached his cold hand into my lace panties and rammed his fingers inside of me. I screamed and he released my wrists and covered my mouth. I heard a knock at the door and I shut up.

"Hey boss, you okay in there?" Crimson asked. J released my mouth slowly. I breathed hard to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be out in a minute." I said with my body still being held against the door by J's strong hands. He cackled softly.

"Good girl." He said in my ear. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned my head to the side. He nipped down onto my neck and bit hard. I moaned and squirmed. He loved this and continued in and out of me with his frozen fingers. I felt my skin break where he had latched onto my neck. He sucked at my wound and continued to drink as much of me as he could. Since when did he become a fucking vampire? I didn't question and I let him do his thing. He released me and put his back. I turned and saw him cranking his neck with his eyes rolled back. He licked around his mouth to get the rest of my midnight blood. In the process, he had taken his hand out of my panties and brought his fingers to his mouth. I watched him in confusion. What the hell was he doing? This was extra kinky sure, but it seemed like he craved anything that was a part of me. He sucked every part of me off of his index finger and smiled at me.

"Remind me to thank Ivy." He said. Before I could question what he meant, he discarded his towel and shoved my head back so I was facing the door again. I heard my panties rip and I felt them strain against my skin. He jammed himself into me and almost felt bigger. He felt stronger. He had always been one to fuck hard but this was almost painful. He leaned his head against my shoulder and growled an animalistic growl. It was too painful for me to get anything out of it, but I stood there and let him use me like a ragdoll. He finally let out a deep moan and spilled into me. Instead of pushing me away afterwards, he turned me around and grabbed either side of my face and kissed me. He went to the closet and put on his suit and emerged with me still standing there bleeding and in awe.

"I will tell you everything. In due time. Right now, just let Daddy work and you will know everything soon enough." He said as he put strapped his holster on. He grabbed his phone and I moved out of his way as he walked to the door.

"What did you mean?" I asked as I stood there in shock.

"About what?" He asked.

"You have to thank Ivy for what?" I asked. He smiled and snaked over to me. He wrapped an arm around me to hold me up and snaked a hand over my chest.

"Whatever that broad did, it made your blood taste like Grade A whiskey and your pussy taste like strawberries. Whatever it is, it feels like a dose of ecstasy. You were already addicting before, now I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. Ever." He grinned his silver grin and kissed me quickly and walked out as he laughed hard. I grabbed my black skinny pants and my green corset top. I put my stiletto heels on and my black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Ecstasy huh? I could use this to my advantage.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I walked out into the apartment main room. I saw Crimson and a few of our cronies going over some blueprints.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I pulled my hair out from underneath my jacket collar. Crimson quickly shoved the blueprints into one of the cronies hands.

"Nothing boss. J wants me to take you out today. He gave me this. He said to spend it all." She pulled out a wad of cash. I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't have money of my own. My dad left me with millions of dollars when he was killed. Plus, J never gave me a day off. Let alone give me money to spend. Something was up. I eyed Crimson suspiciously and she laughed nervously and instructed the cronies to get to work. They nodded and she led me to the front entrance where a car was waiting for us. I got in the passenger side and Crimson got in the driver's side.

"Okay spill it." I said. Crimson refused to look at me.

"What are you talking' about?" She asked. She was a terrible liar.

"You all are hiding something." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Goddamn Luna. Just leave this one alone okay?" Crimson said. For some reason I could see the stress in her face so I decided to drop it. For now. She took me shopping which we both hated. She took me to my favorite restaurant and I ate my usual rare steak with a rum on the rocks. She talked my ear off about her plan for Wonder Woman. Let's just say that when Crimson was finished with her, she wouldn't resemble a human being.

We headed back to headquarters but took a right three blocks before. I looked at her curiously.

"What the fuck Crimson? Have you forgotten where our hideout is?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Well come on dude we don't have time to fuck around. You know, really pissed off super freaks ready to strike at any moment?" I asked. She ignored me and pulled in front of an abandoned warehouse and told me to get out. I eyed her.

"What the fuck is your problem Dante?" I asked. She laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

"He's in there waiting for you." She replied. I looked at her confused and got out. I walked into the entrance of the warehouse and I saw J with his back turned to me. I saw about two hundred men standing at attention in front of him. J turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah here she is!" J said as he gestured for me to join him. I walked to him and he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me hard on my lips. I smiled.

"What is this J?" I asked.

"Your army my Queen." he said. I looked at him confused.

"Meet the new and improved Gotham PD!" He exclaimed. "Here watch." He said as he walked up to an officer and ordered him to kiss my heels. The officer didn't even look away and immediately walked up to me and kissed my painted toes. I laughed.

"How did you do this?" I asked. I noticed all of the officers were the same shade of white as J and I.

"Chemical baths! Don't they look great?" J said extravagantly.

"They do. I love it!" I said as J smiled at me.

"Good. Tonight we storm Super Dicks place. We have intel that the heroes are plotting against us tonight. Better nip that in the bud before it becomes a headache." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Agreed. Can I come?" I asked.

"Of course my Queen." He said as he continued to kiss all over me. Just then Johnny and Crimson came in.

"Do you like your presents Ms. Cee?" Johnny asked.

"Very much. All so handsome. Especially that one." I said pointing to the officer at the end of the first row. J glared at me.

"But not nearly as handsome as you my love." I said as I stroked his cheek. He growled and released me to talk with Johnny and give instruction. Crimson and I had fun and poked and prodded the new robots that J had made me.

"How did he brainwash them?" I asked Crimson.

"Lex Luthor. Pretty effective apparently." She said snapping her fingers in front of one zombie officer.

"Crimson, take her back to the hideout. At midnight, we go in." J ordered. Crimson nodded and led me outside. Tonight was going to be SO much fun.

I dressed in my leather black skinny pants with combat high heel boots. I put on my purple steampunk corset top with fingerless black gloves. I had to look good for the party of the year. Crimson and I drove up to Superman's mansion on the outskirts of Gotham. I loaded my gun as we pulled up to the back of the property. I saw Johnny and the rest of his cronies lined up behind the wooded area. I got out of the car and J eyed me and growled. He pulled me into his free arm with his machine gun in the other.

"Now how am I going to concentrate with you dressed like this?" he growled into my ear and bent down to kiss my cleavage. I saw a couple of the cronies eyeing us and smiling pervertedly.

"Right back at ya." I said as I undressed him with my eyes. J and I always got off on violence and mayhem. But being so close to each other physically amplified it. J looked so delicious. He was dressed in a black tux with a purple flower on the right side of his chest. I ran my hands all over him and he eyed me up and down and as he held the middle of my back.

"You strapped, my love?" He asked. I reached down my leg to my holster and pulled out my piece. He smiled.

"Good girl." He said smiling down at me. Johnny got a call on his earpiece.

"Huh? How is that possible? Gotham closed its borders last night. Alright. Stick with the plan. Full force." Johnny said. He turned to us.

"Boss, it looks like there is SWAT everywhere, even a few military members. The heroes enlisted help. They must have gotten wind that we were comin'." Johnny said.

"Oh how exciting! The more people to kill, the better Frost!" J said.

"Um darling, where is my army?" I asked. J pointed behind us and I saw a sea of white faces in black suits. I smiled.

"Come on boys!" I ordered. All of the men marched forward behind J and myself, with Johnny and Crimson beside us. Our men stormed the ballroom of the mansion and we followed.

"Heroes of Gotham! We are here to crash your little party! Hope you don't mind!" J exclaimed. We saw the heroes of Gotham and the SWAT point their weapons at us. Our army started firing almost immediately. The SWAT didn't stand a chance. They were down within minutes. I saw Superman and his posse stand in front of us.

"Which one of you freaks killed Wayne?" Superman asked with his stupid looking glasses still on.

"That would be me, big guy." I said as I raised my hand. J laughed hard.

"It was quite a site, Superdude. You should have been there!" J said as he grinned a wide silver grin.

"I will feed you your heart Cee!" Batgirl screamed.

"Oh Miss Barbara Gordon! You have never liked me much huh? I know that my mom was fucking your Dad back in the day. I'm sure that had to sting." I mocked. She boiled with anger. I grinned even wider. J gave her an Oh Snap expression and she popped her knuckles. She was pretty, outside of her dumb looking costume.

"You killed Bruce. Now we're going to kill you two Clown Freaks." Batgirl growled. I looked down and saw a giant rock on her wedding finger.

"Wait HOLD ON. Were you and Wayne…? Oh that is hilarious! You do get around don't ya Ms. Gordon?" I laughed.

"Oh that's right! Barbie, weren't you engaged to the adorable Dick Grayson before Ms Quinn and myself offed him last year? Wow, you moved on fast!" J exclaimed. She tightened her jaw.

"Enough Joker. Stand down." Green Arrow said from the end of the hero line. Just as I was going to make fun of Greenie Boy, the front of the mansion was compromised by a large truck driving through the ballroom. J stuck his arm in front of me protectively. The truck stopped and out came Twoface, The Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Quinn, Deadshot, Cpt. Boomerang, Killer Croc and Bane.

"You're surrounded folks. Nowhere to run." Two Face announced with a cigar in his mouth. All of the heroes back up against each other and into a circle. I smiled.

"Hey guys! Can we join?" Harley shouted from across the room. J let out a frustrated growl.

"Sure Quinn." I said rolling my eyes.

"What makes you think you and your man can have all of the fun, Luna?" Catwoman yelled. I scoffed.

""We didn't even get an invite!" Riddler yelled as he balanced on his staff.

"Must have gotten lost in the mail Nigma." J said back grinning.

"Are we going to fight or chat all night?" Hawkman piped up. I eyed Barbara Gordon and charged. We both jumped high and and landed blows to the other at the exact same time. I landed and became aware of the shots being fired and the fighting taking place. Batgirl punched me in the stomach.

"Guess we don't have worry about that anymore huh?" She mocked me. I felt my skin flare and my teeth tore through my gums. My nails grew and my veins popped. Batgirl stumbled back as she watched me transform. I bent down and grabbed her by the throat. I lifted her into the air with ease. I heard Ivy whisper to Crimson, "look at how beautiful she is. I cannot believe something so beautiful is MY creation!" Ivy exclaimed before Crimson cut her off.

"Shut up Ivy." Crimson said and Ivy looked down. I snapped Batgirls neck and her head fell to the ground. I walked towards the fountain on the other side of the ballroom and I washed the blood off of me and looked around. I saw that the only heroes standing were Superman and Wonderwoman. J was staring at Superman as Superman fought a few prototypes off. Once Superman had taken them all out, J pointed his pistol to the back of Superman's head.

"You kill me Joker and you will have a shit storm on your hands. You can kill a thousand of us. Superheroes will always rise to take out pieces of garbage like you." Superman said as his head was resting against J's gun barrel.

"Then I guess I will just have to continue to kill you parasites." J said laughing. He pulled the trigger and Superman fell face first onto the ballroom floor. Crimson had taken out Wonder woman so now all that was left was the bad guys of Gotham.

J turned to me and started to snake his way towards me. He pulled me into a tight and rough embrace. He kissed me hard and bit down on my lip. We knew everyone was watching but we didn't care. I vaguely heard random chatter as I kissed J.

"You okay Harls?" Catwoman whispered.

"Yeah. They're actually kinda cute." Harley replied with Deadshot wrapping an arm around her in a proud way.

J pulled away from me and we were both fighting for air. We couldn't stop touching each other. He licked the side of my face that was bleeding where I was hit. He moaned at the taste of my blood.

"I want you my Queen. Now." He growled at me.

"Then let's get out of here." I said as I grinned. He put an arm around my shoulder and wrapped his fingers through mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We look forward to doing business with you all. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business of our own to attend to." J announced. I heard some giggles and some sounds of disgust. J whispered something to Johnny and Johnny nodded. Crimson grabbed my hand. J released me and eyed me.

"I'll be there in a sec." I said to him.

"Be quick about it." J said in a threatening tone. My heart skipped a beat. Tonight would be very entertaining. I turned to Crimson who looked like she was glowing.

"Did you do it?" I asked her.

"Yes I did. Thank you for letting me have her." Crimson said in a genuine voice.

"Any trophies?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh yeah." Crimson said as she held up Wonder Woman's polished hand. I shook my head and smiled. Crimson needed this. She had been a tortured woman for years. She finally got her revenge.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I said. She nodded.

"I might not be there when you get home tomorrow morning." Crimson said eyeing Johnny as he assessed the damage and ordered the cronies to search the mansion.

"Ah. No problem. Just don't tell J. God forbid anyone else have fun for once." I said back. She smiled and nodded. I walked out to the giant back patio behind Superman's mansion and J was waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked J. He turned to me and he had an animalistic look on his face. He lifted me over his shoulder and started towards the car. He towed me to the wooded area where our cars were and he sat me on top of the lamborghini. He slammed his lips to mine.

"Watching you behead that bitch. I almost lost it." He said as he growled into my mouth. I grinned.

"How am I ever going to conduct business with you around?" he said between kisses.

"I don't know Mr. Joker. You'll just have to find a way." I said as I shoved past him off the car and into the driver's side. J looked at me curiously and checked his pocket. I dangled his car keys in front of me and he waved his finger at me. He got in next to me and eyed me.

"You will be punished young lady. Daddy doesn't let just anyone drive his car." He threatened. I eyed him seductively.

"Promise?" I said as I slammed on the gas. I drove like a maniac and got us out of Metropolis and back in Gotham City within record time. We parked in front of the building and J's trusty valet took the keys from me. I walked past J who was watching me like a piece of meat. I grabbed his tie and pulled him behind me up the building stairs. We went through the doors and I smiled at our guards.

"No interruptions, got it?" J demanded.

"Sure boss." one of the big guards said. The guards looked at each other and smirked. J and I got into the elevator and I shoved him against the glass. Shards of glass flew around us and I kissed him roughly. His hands were all over me. I briefly thought about what Handsome would eat while I was busy, but then I remembered Crimson hired the cleaning lady to come the next morning. Our lips never parted. I could taste the metal in his mouth and it made my skin flare up. My teeth sharpened and my eyes turned bright red. My nails grew into sharp knives. J pulled back and looked at me.

"My beautiful beast." He growled. I smiled a wicked smile and crash my lips to his. We stumbled back into the penthouse and J suddenly stopped and pulled away from me.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled. I started walking backwards and smirked at him.

"Not you." I taunted him. He growled. I smirked even wider. "What's the matter Clown Prince? You mad?" I said trying to push him. He grinned and backhanded me hard. I laughed and straightened. I slapped him hard across the face. "What are you gonna do to me Daddy?" I taunted. He took out a rather intimidating pocket knife and flipped it open. He tilted his head slightly and smirked. He grabbed me hard by the arm and dragged me to the bar. He threw me over the bar top and bent me over. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my neck back to his face.

"I'm going to make your knees give out." He growled into my ear.

"Oh yeah? Pretty confident huh?" I breathed out.

"Don't think I can?" He said as he grinned. I laughed slightly and shook my head no.

"Tell you what Princess. I make you cum, you're mine all night. You have to do anything I ask. If you can control yourself, the tables will turn. I will be your willing slave all night. Do accept this bet?" He asked as he slid his hands over my body.

"You're on."I breathed out heavily. He smirked and took his pocket knife back out. He sliced my corset top in half and threw it to the floor. He grabbed my thong and lifted it above my pants. He pulled hard and let go. The loud snap made me shiver. He turned me back over and sat me on the cold lit up bar top. I leaned my head back and tried to concentrate. I wanted to win this bet. J ripped off every article of clothing that remained on me and began kissing me everywhere. It felt like his hands were everywhere. I tried to keep quiet. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Being stubborn tonight I see. Fine with me my Queen." He said as he lowered his head and stepped backwards so he was in between my legs. He began flicking his tongue in every direction on me and I couldn't help but twitch. It was intoxicating. But I kept my cool and remained still. He could tell I was fighting hard. He picked up his pace and ran his fingers down my legs to intensify what he was doing to me. I started to let go but then I remembered what I wanted. I pounded my fist hard the right side of me and the bar cracked all the way down to the other side. J chuckled.

"Go on love. You know you want to." He said as he plunged his cold fingers inside of me. While he kept his fingers in me, he worked his way up my body. He bit, he pulled, he pinched. He got to my collarbone and licked his was up to my neck. He bit down and I cried out. I could feel him smile on my skin and he sucked hard. I began feeling light headed and I couldn't take it anymore. I scratched down his back and screamed. My body shook and I couldn't catch my breath. J looked in my eyes and laughed.

"I win." He whispered in my ear. For the first time ever, he actually frightened me. But in an exciting way. He lifted me over his shoulder and started towards the master bedroom. I could tell it was going to be one hell of a night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The rest of the night was sort of a blur. I couldn't tell if I was having the _hottest_ night of my life or _fighting_ for my life. By the time J was done with me I had bites, cuts, bruises and burn marks all over me. J had always been more on the kinky side but this was different. It was like my blood was doing something to him. Don't get me wrong, it was by far the best sex I had ever had. But J was different. He seemed to be more demanding, more violent and more possesive than usual. I decided to go have a little chat with Poison Ivy. I opened my eyes and tried to slowly get out of bed trying not to wake up J. He was sleeping like he was dead in a casket. I quietly put on some clothes and headed out of J's penthouse. I snuck past the guards at the entrance of our hideout and took off in my car. I didn't want J to know what I was doing.

I got to Poison Ivy's warehouse and noticed that the greenery had grown quite a bit since I saw it last. I walked past the ungodly huge plants that guarded her perimeter and heard Ivy yelling at someone in the back. I walked in the back room to see her yelling at one of her cronies who looked petrified. She stopped mid insult and rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"What do you want Luna?" She asked sounding frustrated. She waved her cronie away and he shuffled his feet quickly out of the room.

"I need to know what this toxin did to me." I said as I put my hands on my hips. She laughed.

"I saved your life. That's what it did." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Come on Ivy. What did it do to my blood?" I demanded. She lifted her hand to check out her long nails and got up.

"It did what it was supposed to do. It made you immune to any toxins that are absorbed." She said as she walked past me. "But I guess we can do a test to be sure that is all it did. Follow me." She said as she led me to her lab in the back. I felt my leg for my gun just for re-assurance. I still didn't trust Ivy.

"Sit." She ordered. I sat in the medical chair as she yanked my arm up to draw blood. She took about six vials then took the needle out. She went over to her lab equipment and started working.

"So why now? It's been a while since I gave you this gift. Why are just now questioning it?" She asked as she looked into her microscope. I was hesitant but if I wanted answers, I would have to tell her the truth.

"J. He gets like...drunk off of my blood. He craves it almost." I said. She turned around.

"Is it just him?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure actually." I said feeling sort of stupid that I didn't test it out. She snapped her fingers and one of her love sick cronies came in.

"Drink." She ordered. The cronie drank my blood like a shot and had a disgusted look on his face. "So? Feel intoxicated?" She asked him.

"No ma'am. It sort of makes my stomach hurt." He said as he hunched over. Within seconds he was projectile vomiting in one of Ivy's empty pots. His face was light shade of green and he started to sweat and shiver something awful.

"Interesting. It seems that your blood poisons a regular human being with a regular blood type." She said as she went back to her microscope.

"The Joker is a regular human being Ivy. Well, more or less." I said.

"I don't think so babe. There is a reason he is reacting the way he is to your new and improved brew of blood. What was your blood type before your gift?" Ivy asked.

"My fingers always had burning capabilities, since I was a baby. I sort of miss it." I said back. She shook her head.

"No I mean this gift. The gift I generously gave you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. A negative. Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"Looks to me that you have one of the rarest blood types in medical history." She said back.

"What O negative?" I asked.

"No dear. Rarer than that. You have blood type Z. Only two or three cases as far as I know. Basically your antigens are pulsating with my poison and are lacking antibodies. With your previous blood type, you have always had the capability of having this type of blood with any mixture of poison." She explained.

"Lacking antibodies? Wouldn't I be a mess with illness after illness?" I asked.

"Well sure but since your antigens have my delectable poison attached to them, they pick up the slack so to speak." She said smiling.

"I don't understand. What does this have to with The Joker?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I would have to run some tests. I am calling Lex Luthor. He is a genius with neurology." Ivy said as she whipped out her phone.

"Neurology? Like brain?" I asked.

"Yes. The craving of your blood? Where do you think that comes from? His brain obviously. A two year old could make the connection." She said sarcastically.

"Watch it Isley. I don't know exactly how I will convince J to let Lex make him his lab rat." I replied. Ivy walked over to her medical cabinet and went through her viles.

"Ah here. This should do it. Just a couple drops in his drink and boom. The man will literally do whatever you ask. Should last about 24 hours." She said as she handed me the vial. She looked at her phone and continued, "Lex said he would be thrilled to analyze The Joker. We meet at his lab tonight at midnight. Don't be late." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said stubbornly. She smirked and disappeared into her jungle of plants. I walked out of her warehouse and headed home. When I walked back into the apartment, I could hear J screaming at someone. I walked into his office and saw him on the phone yelling profanities at someone.

"Test me Harvey and see what happens! I do not have the patience for this." J growled into the phone. I called it. I knew Two Face would be a pain in the ass once the superheros were dead. J hung up his phone and cursed under his breath.

"Drink?" I asked, taking my opportunity. He growled under his breath and replied, "Yeah.". I hurried into the kitchen and fixed him his usual whiskey on the rocks. I took out the vial and dropped a couple drops in. Just then, Johnny Frost came walking through the elevator and scared the hell out of me. I almost dropped the vial as I tried to stuff it back in my pocket.

"Ms. Cee. Is he in there?" He asked. I nodded. I followed Frost into J's office and set J's drink down as he and Frost talked about Two Face. I saw J take a few swigs and sit back in his chair. J blinked oddly a few times and shook his head like he was dizzy.

"You okay boss?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. Drink is strong." J said. I smiled.

"Well boss, I really think we need to prove a point to Mr. Two Face. Show him who runs Gotham before he gets too power hungry and pulls a fast one on us." Frost suggested.

"Yes Frost. I agree." J said willingly. Frost looked at him with surprise. It was rare that J took kindly to people telling him what he should do.

"Well Frost, you get on that and do you mind if I steal J for the night?" I asked as I grabbed J's free hand while the other polished off the rest of the magic drink.

"Of course Ms. Cee. I will start recon on Two Face and figure out his next move." Frost said as he left the office.

"J, would you mind coming with me to Luthor's lab?" I asked hesitantly.

"Okay." J said as he drunkingly grabbed his coat. Well that was easy. He lazily put an arm over my shoulder and obeyed my every command. He got in my car without question and even put his seatbelt on when I told him to. We pulled up to Luthor's building and the guards told us to wait. J stood completely still and it freaked me out. He was never this obediant. Lex came out in his lab coat with Ivy in tow.

"Ah, Mr. Joker and Ms. Cee. So good to see you! I can't even begin to tell you how honored I am that you are allowing me to examine you Mr. Joker. It has been a long time dream." Luthor said in a geeky way.

"Yeah yeah Lex let's just get on with it." I said as I linked hands with J. Lex noticed and smiled.

"Of course. Please, follow me." Lex said as he led us to his oversized lab. "If you could Mr. Joker just sit here for me. I will placing these sticky little wires on your head so please be patient." Lex said as he hooked J up. "Ivy, if you would." Lex asked. Ivy nodded and started getting the needle ready to take some blood from J. J looked at me the entire time they worked on him. I sat on the counter and watched them poke and prod him. Lex went to his giant computer and started typing and clicking. Ivy handed him the blood sample and he started analyzing it.

"Wait a second…"Lex said.

"What?" I asked urgently. Lex smiled a huge smile.

"It is true. It does exist." Lex said as he showed Ivy what he was looking at in his microscope.

"Would you tell me what the fuck you are seeing, Luthor?" I demanded. He looked at me and smiled bigger.

"It's formal blood patterning. A very rare type but it's right here in front of us." Lex said.

"I guess it would explain why he puts up with her and vice versa." Ivy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your blood was already a rare type Luna. Ivy's poison mixing with it just activated it. Mr. Joker also has a rare blood type. The same that you once had. It's like magnents. Your blood types crave that poisonous mixture and that is what brings on the craving. Also the intoxication reaction." Lex said.

"So wait, if it's Ivy's poison, wouldn't he be gunning for her poison? Wouldn't I be?!" I asked. Lex shook his head in frustration.

"No no. Ivy's poison is nothing without your blood. This is why your poison doesn't paralyze him. As far as I know, you two are the only ones since the late 1950s to have this blood type." Luthor continued.

"Jesus Christ, could we be related?!" I screamed. Ivy laughed an evil laugh.

"No, for heaven's sake Luna. I would have seen that in my results." Lex said. I sighed in relief. J was still sitting in the medical examining chair, staring at me.

"So what does all of this mean?" I asked as I jumped off the counter.

"It means you two are the poster children for soul mates. Any offspring between the two of you will be basically indestructbile." Lex said.

"Well that's not entirely true Lex." Ivy said smirking. Evil bitch.

"I meant outside of the womb." Lex said quickly.

"Does this mean that if I ever taste his blood, that I will crave him?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. If my calculations are correct, a reaction would occur one way or another. I just don't know what. It is fascinating isn't it? Very old school vampire horror. It's a classic." Lex said as he got buried in his thoughts.

"I am not a vampire. I don't fucking sparkle." I said defensivly.

"Yes well this may be true and I prefer the term plasma fiend." Lex said as Ivy giggled.

"I have to admit I am somewhat curious if she has the same reaction as he does to her blood." Ivy said to Lex.

"There is only one way to find out." Lex said as both he and Ivy looked at me suggestivly. I groaned.

"Fine. Give me the vial." I said as I stuck my hand out. Ivy gave me the vial that had the remainder of J's blood in it. J was still staring at me like a zombie.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Ah yes. The effects should wear off tomorrow night." Ivy said. I nodded and downed the contents in the vial. I didn't feel anything...at first. Then out of nowhere, I felt this overwhelming feeling come over me. It was like no matter how close I was to J, it wasn't close enough. It almost felt like every part of me was magnetizing to him.

"What's happening to me?" I asked as I started to slowly walk towards J who was mindlessly staring into my eyes. I heard Lex clap slightly and laugh.

"This is amazing! I never thought I would see the effects of formal blood patterning in person! You read about it in textbooks but never think you will see it up close. Kind of cute isn't it?" Lex said as he and Ivy watched J and I. I sat on his lap while he was in the medical chair and we couldn't stop touching each other. J and I couldn't ever keep our hands off of each other in the first place but this was different. It was more than a sexual touch. It was a yearning that somehow couldn't be satisfied. "Wait until I tell Nigma. He will be…" Lex continued. My eyes immediately widened and I turned my attention to Lex. I quickly grabbed my knife out of my boot and grabbed J's pistol out of his jacket. I held the knife to Lex's throat and the barrel of the gun of Ivy's head.

"No. No one knows about this. Ever. If either of you tell a soul, Lex your lab will be blown to bits and Ivy your precious plants will be yard waste. Am I clear?" I growled. Lex nodded as he gulped hard. Lex may have been a genius but he was a pussy at heart. Ivy nodded slowly.

"Wow, what a thank you for our help." Ivy said. I dug the barrel harder into her bright red hair and she winced. "Yeah okay. I won't say anything." She said back. I released them both and I looked back at J who was holding his head in pain.

"The effects of the elixir are wearing off. You might want to get him home." Ivy said. I nodded and helped J up. Before we left the lab I turned back to the pair of science nerds and said in a deep voice, "Remember what I said." I reminded. They both nodded cautiously. What Ivy and Luthor knew was potentially dangerous. If the crimelords of Gotham knew that we were each other's weakness both physically and mentally, we were vunerable. I drove us back to headquarters and helped J up to his penthouse. I sat with him on the couch as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at me and put an arm around me.

"Where have you been my Queen?" He asked. He had completely forgotten about our little adventure tonight. It was probably better that he didn't know. He would kill me if he knew I did that to him.

"Out and about." I said as I snuggled down to him and laid my head on his chest. I felt him let out a low growl as he checked his phone.

"We have a meeting with Two Face tomorrow night. I'll need you there. It could get messy." He said. I sat up a bit to look at him.

"What is the plan?" I asked. He stroked my hair as he looked into my eyes.

"Just going to put a scare into him. I don't want to off him just yet. He could be useful to us." He said as he stroked his thumb over my lips. I thought about what Lex had told me about J and I. We were connected. We were a rare breed and were meant to be together; emotionally, physically and eternally. It was intense. Too intense for someone like me. What if he didn't want this? What if he didn't want to be attached to me forever?

"Do you ever miss Quinn?" I blurted out. I don't know why I asked. I guess I had always wondered. He smiled slightly and dragged his finger from my mouth down my chest.

"I miss how I could control her. It made this incredibly easy." He replied. I looked down and away trying not to seem upset. He lifted my chin with his cold finger.

"I don't like things to be easy. I enjoy a challenge and you my dear are the most beautiful challenge I have ever encountered." J said as he inched towards my lips. He put his hand on the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. I felt that undeniable pull that all made perfect sense now. I had never felt that towards anyone in my life. But for some reason, J and I were meant to be together. Even if not romantically. It just so happened that we were already crazy about each other.

The next night I woke up alone. J had gotten up in the middle of the day apparently which happened often. The guy hardly ever slept. Not me though, I loved my sleep. I got into the shower and washed the previous night away. I felt the hot water hit my skin violently and I loved it. I did enjoy the new me. I missed my old power but this new gift I had was pretty intense. I looked into the fogged up bathroom mirror and started getting ready for our meeting with Two Face. I looked up and saw Crimson and Handsome waiting on my bed. I walked out in my towel and pet Handsome on the head. He purred his low growl and lifted his chin.

"Mr. J says he needs you ready in fifteen. A debreifing about tonight." She said looking at her phone. I nodded as I reached into my dresser for my panties and bra. I dressed in my leather pants with black high heeled boots. I put on my tight purple top and smiled at how J and I were starting to match. We weren't even trying. I dried my hair and put on my typical makeup. I grabbed my matching leather jacket and put it over my shoulders. "So where did you guys go last night?" She asked. I paused.

"Nowhere. I mean...I'll tell you about it later. Just make sure you tell Frost to not mention it to J." I said. She nodded and followed me to the conference room. I walked in and J was sitting his boss chair with Frost standing and giving the mass amount of cronies their orders to lie in wait during our meeting with Two Face. I sat in my "queen's" chair next to J and didn't look at him. We had to be professional.

"So when I give you the signal, you's come in guns blazing. No man left alive besides Two Face. This will serve as a message only." Frost said.

"How many of his men is he bringing to this meeting?" I asked.

"Our intel is showing he is bringing six of his guys. So we are covered Ms. Cee." Frost replied. I nodded. J proceeded to look straight down at the table with his index fingers together. "Meeting is in fifteen minutes down at the Smile N' Grin. Just hang out and be customers until I give you the go ahead." Frost said. I saw some of the guys smile, knowing they could get a little stripper action tonight on the job. The room cleared and it was J and myself who were last. He got up and suddenly kissed me hard.

"Ready my Queen?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He started to walk out and I followed. We got to the club and it was mostly empty. The cronies scattered and acted like guests. J and I headed to the VIP area and waited. I sat next to him and folded my legs. He put a hand on my knee as Two Face entered with two blondes at his side. They all three sat down without saying a word.

"Joker. Luna." Two Face said sternly.

"Dent." J said. He knew that bugged Two Face. I smiled slightly.

"I do believe we have some matters to discuss." Two Face started. J nodded slowly. "Now I know you and your woman here technically killed the Bat. But that doesn't give you automatic dibs for domination of Gotham City." Two Face started with an edge to his tone. J laughed slightly.

"I see. Then what _does_ it give me, Harvey?" J asked as he slightly squeezed my knee.

"A little bit of respect." Two Face answered. J started laughing hystarically. I eyed Two Face slightly.

"That's it?" J asked. "That's the only prize I get?" J continued.

"Maybe not. Let's see what else you won Clown." Two Face said. Before we could blink, about thirty of his men came pouring in the club. They surrounded J and I in the VIP area and outside of it. Frost and Crimson were being held by gunpoint. The two blondes both smiled devilishly. I smiled back. Little did they know…

J was laughing uncontrollably at this point. "Oh Dent. You crack me up! Did you really think I wouldn't come prepared?!" J replied. Two Face looked around confused. All of his men dropped their pieces and got to their knees. Our guys were now behind them with barrels held to their heads.

"What the hell is this?!" Two Face yelled. J and I both pulled out guns and pointed them at Two Face.

"It was a good plan Dent. Just not good enough. Now it doesn't have to be like this. You join us? You will be a very rich man." I said. He scoffed.

"I'm already a rich man." Two Face growled back. Before I could respond, his two blondes pulled out their guns and pointed them directly at J.

"Put down the gun bitch. Both of you." One of the blondes said. J put his gun down slowly as he smiled. I started to lower mine, then I saw Crimson. She and Frost had gotten loose and were nodding at me. I shot one blonde in the forehead and Crimson came up and snapped the neck of the other. Shots were fired all at once and blood sprayed all over the VIP room. I held my gun pointing at Two Face as J came up behind me and wrapped his cold arms around me. Our guys were all that were left standing. Two Face snarled at us.

"You'll regret this Clown. You and your whore." Two Face said. I responded with an aww and kissed J. J bent down to Two Face's level.

"Back of Harvey. You're an old old man. You are too tired to rule. You know this. I know this. Every piece of shit in Gotham knows this. Go home." J growled. Two Face eyed him as J stood back up. Frost grabbed Two Face by the jacket and led him to the front. J and I looked all around and saw nothing but blood and two dead blondes one the ground next us. J bent down to one and lifted her hand. He started to doing something to her finger. He growled and he took out his knife and started cutting. I eyed him suspiciously. He took her severed finger and slid the diamond ring off the opposite way. He dipped the bloody diamond ring in a glass of whiskey. He put the ring in his mouth to suck off the whiskey. My stomach started to jolt. He turned around and held the ring in front of him.

"Marry me Luna." J growled. I nodded my head yes. He roughly took my hand and put the ring on. He looked back up at me and pulled me into a rough kiss. I hadn't really processed what had just happened but to what I could understand, I just agreed to marry Gotham's most feared villain and I couldn't have been happier.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I sat in my car, debating on whether or not I wanted to go in. A dress appointment. The thought alone disgusted me. I was not a wedding type of girl. I actually hated weddings. I thought they were so tacky and time consuming. But J insisted that we have a lavish and huge ordeal. I think it was more so to show off in front of the rest of the gangster underworld in Gotham. Always had to compare sizes if you know what I mean. Of course this wedding would be very, dark to say the least. I knew this. I knew that this wedding was meant for something more but I didn't pry. I had my own deals and J had his. I just prefered not to handle my business in a wedding gown.

I opened the door to my black Corvette and headed inside DeVani's Wedding Boutique. Laney DeVani was one of the most renowned designers in the world and she usually dressed mobsters and their brides around the globe. She had offered to dress The Joker, but he wouldn't have it. He told me to trust him and let him take care of his looks for our big day. I really couldn't object. I was given full rights to the rest of the wedding planning which was pretty big of him. He always had to have things his way, but with this, he let me have my way. I walked around the stylish building and looked at the insanely expensive fabrics. Laney was so expensive, she didn't even have price tags on any of her formal wear. The dress I had custom made was over forty grand. It made sense. My gown was a deep purple, corset fitting, strapless layered ball gown with pieces of twenty two karat gold lining the top. The dress was exquisite and Laney was more than happy to make it by hand. She fit it to my body perfectly and in Ivy's words, "I looked like sex on a fancy stick."

Laney emerged from her office and smiled.

"Ah, Luna dear. So happy you are here." She said with her French accent. "It's ready, want to try it on?" She asked. I nodded with a hesitant smile and headed to the back room with her. She helped me into my gown and I tried not to look at it just yet. Once she laced me up, she led me to the four way mirror and helped me onto the mini stage. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what I was looking at. It couldn't have been me. I looked like something that didn't exist in this world. It made me feel unnatural. But at the same time, beautiful. I looked at Laney and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said softly. Laney looked at me sideways.

"Are you okay Luna? You seem…off." She asked. Laney had known me since I was a teenager. My dad had a brief fling with her and we became close.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what I am doing. I don't know what he is thinking." I said as I sat down on the stage, purple fabric drowning me. Laney sat down in front of me on her knees.

"You fear his intentions are not noble." Laney said, almost reading my mind.

"It's The Joker, Laney. The most feared crime lord in Gotham City. Hell even the country. He was with Harley Quinn for a long time and he never once gave her any hope of something like…" I said as I tried to spit out the word.

"Marriage." Laney finished for me. I nodded. She sighed. "I know it's scary. He is...psychotic." Laney said. She laughed a bit when I eyed her with threat. "I do not know if his intentions are pure Luna. But I do know he cares for you. I can tell, even after meeting him only a handful of times. Do you love him?" She asked as she grabbed my hands. She knew I hated being touched, but she knew to hold tight.

"Yeah I guess I do. I know I do, I just hate loving him. It's such a risk." I said. She nodded.

"That's how I felt about your dad. But you have to listen to what your heart is saying." She said. I rolled my eyes at the ooshy reference.

"Yeah, I mean I guess if we are married, we will make a pretty powerful team on the streets. Double the trouble, right?" I said nervously. She eyed me.

"You know that's not why you said yes." She said as she saw right through me. She was right. I wanted to marry The Joker. No doubt about it. I just worried if he truly wanted to make me his wife. It didn't make sense. The Clown Prince of Gotham City getting hitched? He hadn't even said he loved her yet. Not really. She knew. She knew deep down he was up to something.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Luna came out of the bathroom and Crimson was sitting at her vanity table, messing with Luna's makeup. Luna grabbed her tight dark red dress and trashy heels. Luna was in charge of the Smile N Grin tonight since J had some business to take care of. Their "wedding" was only a few weeks away. Luna hadn't really been much a planner or wedding person. So she left it up to her assistants she hired to plan it. Of course they were specialist in mafia events so they knew a privacy clause was very important. Every gangster in the country was attending their big day, barring any enemies of course. With The Bat and all of this super freak friends out of the picture, things had been pretty quiet. The Gotham PD was scrambling to find new talent, but no one would come near the precinct. Gotham was now run by The Joker and his dark haired beauty. No one wanted to touch them. At least for now.

"You getting nervous?" Crimson asked as she smelled a dark bottle of perfume. Luna shrugged.

"Not really. I know this is mostly for formalities. If J and I are married, it's even more of a threat to the rest of the underworld." Luna said as she put some earrings in.

"I never got that whole thing. A gangsters wife is considered off limits but thugs still tend to use them as collateral. Not that anyone would be able to get their paws on you." Crimson said smiling.

"What's your point?" Luna asked.

"My point is that you say Mr. J is only marrying you as a formality but I don't buy it. I think the guy loves ya." Crimson said as she put some eyeshadow on.

"I have been with the guy for over a year now and he still has never told me he loves me." Luna said shaking her head.

"I don't think he knows how. I don't think it's in his DNA to use that word. But I think he does." She said, smiling.

"Maybe. Does it kind of worry you that things have been so quiet around here lately? We took out the Gotham's Justice League of Good Guys three months ago and no one has come after us. Not even the bad guys have come out of play. It's been so easy to take over the city, doesn't it seem odd?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Johnny has people on it. We have also heightened security. I wouldn't worry so much. You are getting married soon, focus on that. But we better get going, Smile N Grin opened about twenty minutes ago." Crimson said as she grabbed my phone and purse for Luna. Luna followed her to the car and checked my phone.

 _Wear something that's easy to rip tonight. I'll see you when I get home. - J_

Luna smiled to herself and shoved her phone back in her clutch. The club was packed by the time they arrived and everyone stopped and stared at Luna as she walked through the club to the VIP area. Luna watched Gotham's devil children play in her backyard and she couldn't help but smirk. Life was finally, good. After losing her father, her son and all of the physical changes she had endured, life was finally at peace. She and the man of her dreams ruled Gotham and people trembled at the sound of their names. She knew her dad would have been proud. He always wanted this for her. She looked down and shook her head as she thought of a bad thought, snapping her back into reality. Her father wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. It didn't matter, she and J were having a very non traditional wedding. No priest, no best man, no maid of honor. Although Luna had already told Crimson that if there was going to be a Maid of Honor, it would have been her. Just guns, a dress and an 'I do'. Luna was keeping her last name, mainly because the name Luna Joker just sounded stupid. Plus, she didn't want to lose her identity just because she was getting hitched to Gotham's most feared crime lord. Luna was pretty damn excited because Handsome was going to be at the wedding. He was trained very well and Luna knew he would be a good boy. The Joker told her no at first because of Handsome's insane protection of her but she told him either Handsome goes or she doesn't. He finally caved and said the 'cat' can come.

Luna watched as clubgoers took shots of Ivy's elixir and danced like fools. She smiled and took another sip of her wine. The club would be closing soon so Crimson and Luna instructed the club manager on any last minute closing details and headed out.

"Alright, I will be by tomorrow afternoon. You have a meeting with Basilisk tomorrow night." Crimson said as Luna stood outside the car.

"Ugh, I hate Basilisk. His place smells like dead bodies." Luna complained.

"Well, the dude eats people. You can't skimp, he's Killer Croc's cousin. You and Croc are on good terms…". Crimson argued. Luna was too drunk to care. She nodded and shut the car door. She headed in and walked in the elevator. She leaned against the elevator wall and rubbed her temples. Luna normally didn't get drunk while at the Smile N Grin. She chalked it up to pre wedding jitters. The elevator reached their level and she walked in the apartment. There he was. Her knight in shining armor. He was shirtless and in black lounge pants. He was leaning against the concrete pillar and smiled an evil grin when he saw his beauty walk in. Without saying a word, they merged into one. The growls and bites were plentiful and it blurred. Luna didn't know if J loved her, but moments like this made her know he needed her.


End file.
